Lady and The Shield
by BeckyLynch'sTheme
Summary: 'I don't care if you end up spearing me in the ring or some shit.' 'I think he'd rather spear you someplace else, darlin'. Jenn Haruno is your ordinary gal. Other than the fact that she has a mean left fist she's not afraid to use! However, when one night changes her life, she ends up catching the eye of a handsome powerhouse... Lemons in later chapters. Roman/OC
1. Chapter 1: Jenn Haruno

**A/N: Hi! I'm BeckyLynch'sTheme and this is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing it :)**

 **I have The Shield as my characters and I can already hear girls saying 'why not Dean for the pairing?', but I think it was time Roman/Seth got some love other than oneshots. ;)**

 **No hate to the Lunatic Fringe though, he's a firm favourite of mine, and I deeply recommend 'Aria's Shield' if you like DeanXOc, which is a huge fave of mine at the moment.**

 **Also, I will mention this now: the timeline for certain matches and wrestlers may seem to clash but it's only because I want particular personalities in this story from the past and the present.**

 **Oh, and quick disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE wrestlers or storylines mentioned from this chapter onwards, (unfortunately…)T_T**

 **OCs are obviously of my own as well as little things such as the name of the restaurant and etc...**

 **I would like to point out that there is a prequel to this called 'Take it or Leave It', that makes how Jenn got into the WWE much more sense, so check that out - I** **t ties in with a few things in later chapters so it would be much appreciated if you could take the time to try and trudge through it to read! You'd be the best! 0:)**

 **Okay, I'm done babbling xD Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

Chapter 1

Jenn Haruno sighed with happiness and relief as she walked out of the centre.

She was finally done with her training and it was time for her to join the Raw roster. That morning, she had been able to send off some money to her family, which was so much more than she was earning at Miso's and it made a difference. Her best friend Chris was so happy with the way things were going for her, and they spoke whenever they could.

Jenn got in her car and drove her way to the arena where she would be meeting Vince. She hadn't seen him since the meeting where she agreed to join – he would be telling her who she was going to debut against.

Jenn's cell suddenly went off - it was AJ Lee. The two had become firm friends and fast when the Diva would drop by the Centre.

'Hey AJ'

'Heyy, how ya feeling?'

'I'm nervous but excited… If that makes any sense!'

'Yeah, I totally get it, haha. So… You excited for the hotties you're gonna be seeing around?' AJ grinned.

Jenn chuckled.

'Aw, come on AJ, you know I've had my eye on Punk,' Jenn teased, turning a corner.

'You know, I have no idea what you're trying to say. I have absolutely no problem with that,' AJ puffed.

'So you have no problem with me having his number?'

' _You have his number?!'_

'Hahaha, got you!' smirked Jenn.

'Ohh, I am soo getting you once I see your ass,' threatened AJ, obvious that she was embarrassed from getting caught out.

'Well, I'm nearly here anyway. I'll text you once I'm done talking to Vince.'

'Ah, okay. See ya! And Jenn, Kaitlyn said to try not to get into trouble.'

Jenn rolled her eyes, still smiling.

'I won't! Bye'

Jenn hung up as she parked in the drive way. She grabbed her bag and walked inside the arena. She was finding her way around until she bumped into something hard and she fell on her ass.

It felt like a freaking pillar. She looked up.

 _Uh oh._

What was it that AJ and Kaitlyn said about not getting into trouble?

 **Who do you think Jenn bumped into? Leave a comment in the review section!**

 **Next chapter: Jenn debuts! Kind of...**

 **Please leave a review on the way out! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: One hell of a debut

**A/N:** **I'll be honest… I struggled when thinking of gear for Jenn - maybe you guys have some good ideas, let me know in the review section!**

 **By the way, what's your reaction to Night of Champions? I'm sure it will have been well past by the time I upload this but I don't know about you, but I was so glad masked Kane made a return! As well as heel Jericho _and_ we have a new Diva's champion! Kinda hoping we get the Women's championship back soon too though…**

Chapter 2

'You…!' gasped Jenn.

Jenn was greeted with an arrogant smile by the Legend Killer himself. He offered his hand and Jenn reluctantly took it. He roughly pulled her towards him and she collided with his chest, her hands feeling how hard it was. His hand was dangerously low on her back. Randy Orton gazed into Jenn's eyes.

'It seems we meet again,' he said slowly, moving a piece of hair from her face, his face getting closer and closer to hers.

'Now what's a pretty little waitress doing 'round here?'

Jenn's breath hitched in her throat. Randy Orton truly was a handsome man, no doubt about it, but the close distance between them was getting her flustered and she could practically feel his hot breath on her neck. It also didn't help that he was the type of guy that could turn on you in a split second with a crushing RKO.

Oh, and this was the same guy that buried the Undertaker alive.

'It's uh, great to see you too, Randy aha,' Jenn nervously laughed, attempting to slowly withdraw herself from him.

It was no use.

His green eyes were staring into her freaking soul.

Jenn was starting get uncomfortable.

'Come on Randy, what would Batista say? He'd be jealous as hell; you'll hear no end of it! What if he cheats back on you with Triple H? I mean, it's not like we wouldn't see it coming 'cause y'know, Batista follows him around a bit too much, if ya know what I mean and you really should let me go.' She babbled.

When she realised The Viper had no plans letting her go anytime soon, who had scoffed entertained at her babbling, she rolled her eyes and stomped as hard she could on his foot. He immediately let go to clutch his throbbing foot. Jenn swiftly turned around and walked away as fast as she could, not caring about the grunts of pain Randy was making, the sound fading she walked further down the corridor.

* * *

Jenn was putting on her last wrist-length fishnet fingerless glove before looking at herself in the mirror. She was quite pleased with the outfit she had put together, alongside her new appearance… Even if she did give off a Lara Croft kind of vibe like Christopher claimed.

'It's unintentional, I swear!' She had protested to him, who was face-timing her.

'Yeah, yeah, whatever you say J!'

Her hair had gone through quite a makeover. It went from a beyond-waist length black and shades of purple to dark brown roots alongside her natural black hair colour, becoming a very dark brown as it went down to her ends, the length being a few inches past her shoulders, her hair looking much thicker than usual, especially in loose waves. She wore a sleeveless, cropped top with charlotte spaghetti straps that showed off her naturally toned stomach that had criss-cross designs on her back going down in one line; dark metal grey fitted shorts; black combat boots and not missing out her beloved black fingerless gloves. She had a white bandage-like material wrapped around her left thigh mid-way. Her grey-blue eyes looked back at her in the mirror, wondering in many ways how this could go.

'I'm actually looking forward to watching you kick somebody's ass,' Chris said, his eyes twinkling with glee.

'It wouldn't be the first time though, would it?' she said, grinning when she saw Chris's gleeful face drop, clearly not happy with a memory that had resurfaced.

'So, Vince say who you're going up against?'

'Yeah, Eva Marie.'

'Ooh, what a challenge,' Chris said sarcastically.

'I know right? It's after AJ's match.'

'AJ's hot as fuck. Wanna be an awesome bestie/wingman and gush about how hot I am? That pretty little ass deserves some attention'

'Yeah, I'll drop a couple words' Jenn dryly said, rolling her eyes.

A camera crew-man poked his head into her room, 'you ready, Jenn?'

Jenn tied her hair into a high pony tail, a few strands loose in her face.

'I'm ready.'

 **Jenn's POV**

I stood in front the monitor backstage and watched as AJ take on Nikki Bella, waiting for the match to finish. AJ took a kick to the stomach that knocked her to her knees, her dark hair covering her face. I mean, the match was going pretty smoothly beforehand, AJ would be fine, right?

Until I saw Nikki motioning Brie over, giving Nikki the upper-hand that she so desperately needed by hitting AJ from behind.

'Shit' I growled in a hushed tone.

This wasn't how it supposed to go! I ran out to help AJ, not caring that I went out before my music played. The crowd cheered once seeing me, recognising me from the video that had apparently gone viral since I signed with the company. I went straight for a spear to Brie, straddling her and hitting her with a barrage of punches. Brie Bella kicked about and punched aimlessly in anger and confusion.

'Well, who's this?!' Jerry the King Lawler shrieked.

'I believe this is Jenn Haruno, a friend of AJ Lee's!' Michael informed.

'Friend? That psycho AJ Lee has no friends! Especially not 'round here!' JBL commented passionately.

'Friend or not, Jenn Haruno's hot! She's throwing some pretty damn good punches too!' Jerry squealed.

I got up from straddling Brie, who lay on the ring floor slightly floozy. The bitch attempted to grab my hair and ended up taking my hair band off, my hair falling past my shoulders. She even clawed at my vest, ripping the material ferociously from the neckline so that my cleavage was essentially showing, before getting a backhand hit. Wolf whistles could be heard echoing in the arena. I went to the turnbuckle and climbed up on the top rope, keeping my balance as I flipped over graciously, landing on Brie torso first. The hard impact was made obvious as her head and legs lurched. I looked over my shoulder. Nikki was putting up a stubborn fight, a good one at that and it looked like AJ was taking a beating despite her efforts. Propping myself up, I peeled off of Brie and stood up. I punched the floor of the ring hard, my hair flying up slightly from the impact and my toned muscles tensing, before running and leaping up to hit Nikki square in the face. She staggered backwards and fell over the ropes, falling on her ass and clutching her face. Brie rolled out of the ring, staggering towards the ramp with her sister, walking backwards and watching us as the clutched their injured sides.

'That's right Bellas, you go on up and away' Jerry said, still unimpressed at the Bella's cheating ways.

I looked over at AJ who was lying on the floor; I fell to her side, tending to her in concern.

'AJ, you gonna be okay?' I asked, moving the piece of hair that was in her face.

'I… 'Her eyelids were fluttering. This wasn't good. She got hit harder than I thought.

I breathed heavily, more sweat forming from being under the heavy, hot lights for long. My muscles ached, crying out that AJ and I needed to patch up quick.

And that's when I heard it.

That famous static noise followed by those words.

 _Sierra_

 _Hotel_

 _India_

 _Echo_

 _Lima_

 _Delta_

 _The Shield._

The guitar riffs played, loud and haunting throughout the whole arena. The crowd roared with cheer.

'Fuck' I gasped, standing up. What were they doing here? They were the last thing I needed!

'The Shield? Now what do they want?' Michael inquired.

The three members of the justice-fighting faction strode through the crowd before slowly stalking towards the ring. They climbed up - the ropes being the only thing separating us. Dean Ambrose licked his lower lip like a predator watching their prey, as he stood on my left. Seth Rollins looked at me calculatingly, his fist in his hand as he stood on my right. Right in my view was Roman Reigns. His eyes never left me, a steely fixed gaze on his face. Which left me with my back to the commentary table. I looked at AJ, lying on the floor, eyes closed. She was pretty much out cold.

I was in the ring with The Shield with no back-up.

Eva Marie would be more useful in this dreaded situation.

…

Okay, I'll admit, that was pushing it.

The Shield entered the ring, slowly walking towards us, a chilling look on their face.

'What's Haruno gonna do?' Michael wondered

'What can she do? The poor beauty's outnumbered, Michael!' Jerry pointed out.

I slid out of the ring in the direction of the commentators.

'She's gonna run? And abandon AJ?' Michael said, shocked.

'She may as well!' remarked JBL.

I ran towards time-keeping and grabbed a steel chair slamming it shut, before sliding back into the ring, standing with it in my hand ready, panting, the sweat glistening on my forehead and my now partially-exposed chest, in front of AJ to protect and shield her.

…

Excuse the pun.

'An equalizer!' Michael gasped.

A 'this is awesome' chant broke out, followed by the three claps. The crowd were clearly pleased at the daring and bold interaction taking place with a newcomer, a woman at that, and the bad boys of the WWE. I wasn't gonna pussy out.

I locked eyes with the feared men and held their stare as they came ever so much closer before their eyes fell onto my weapon. They shared an amused look before smirking.

'Now, sweetheart, what you planning to do with that?' Roman asked in his deep voice, tilting his head to the side mockingly, his smirk plastered on his face. The same smirk that drove millions of female fans crazy. I fought the blush that threatened to creep up my neck, especially when I saw his eyes flicker down to my chest, but it was only for a split second.

'I don't know _princess_ , I can think of a couple of things,' I replied sarcastically, glaring.

AJ slowly started to stir, her eyelashes fluttering.

Seth took a step closer to me, barely leaving any distance between us.

'Like what?' He asked in a low voice, causing the hair on my neck to stand up. The other two stepped forward too.

'Like this.' I whispered, before slamming the chair as hard as I could on Seth's left side. He collapsed sideways on Roman from the powerful impact and both mighty men fell. The crowd cheered deafeningly. Dean looked at them with his mouth open, shocked that such an impact sent two-thirds of the Shield down.

I threw the chair down and slid out of the ring hurriedly; pulling AJ out and flinging her arm over my shoulders for support as she gradually regained conscious. We both paced up the ramp, not daring to look back at the hounds of justice.

* * *

'Haruno!' Vince McMahon barked, marching towards me, arms swingin' an' all, accompanied by his daughter Stephanie.

I had just left the trainer's room, having put a pin on my vest to attach the torn pieces of material together, and followed the owner's voice, turning my head to the left.

'What was that?!' Vince demanded.

'AJ's gonna be fine, she just needs to rest tonight and she'll be okay by tomorrow.' I replied, unfazed by the looks of displeasure on the McMahons' face, opening a packet of peanuts. I offered some to Stephanie who glowered at me in response. I shrugged. All the more for me.

'Is Eva Marie ready?'

A frown stayed on Vince McMahon's face.

'No, she hurt her ankle getting ready. But that's not what I-'

' _What?_ Her ankles made of glass or something?! Argh, I can't believe it!' I said, scrunching the packet.

'Haruno!'

I snapped out of my annoyance.

'What was with the Superman punch move? You know that's Reigns' move, you know that would call on the Shield!' Stephanie practically yelled.

I furrowed my brows in confusion and annoyance.

'No, I didn't. I just did whatever would have the most impact on those stupid Bellas to knock 'em out. Clearly, it worked.'

'Besides,' I added. 'I wasn't really thinking about sequences of moves or who they belonged to when I ran out Steph, I was more concerned with helping my friend'. My eyes locked with hers and we glared at each other.

'No matter,' Vince chimed in much more calmly and with authority, our heads turned to him. 'You will go to The Shield and apologise for provoking them.'

' _What?_ 'I exclaimed, shaking my head in refusal. I then crossed my arm, making my stubbornness known.

'I am _not_ apologising to those guys - no matter _what_ you say, Vince!'

* * *

'Sorry.' I muttered sheepishly, standing in the Shield locker room, my arms still crossed but this time out of awkwardness.

I still hadn't made eye-contact with the Lunatic Fringe, the Architect and definitely not the Powerhouse.

'Sorry for using your move…

And calling you 'princess'.

And hitting you with a chair.'

A light chuckle was heard and I looked up. I immediately regretted it.

Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins were shirtless. I repeat, _shirtless_. They rarely were! I knew I couldn't stop the obvious dark blush that was on my face - honestly, the perks of being fair-skinned… So here I was, further embarrassing myself.

And then I made the mistake of looking at Roman.

Roman freaking Reigns.

His hair was still wet and there were beads of water on his sculpted chest and his awesomely detailed Samoan sleeve, clearly just got out of a shower. Did I mention he was in nothing but a towel? It hung low on his hips, his v-line prominent. I may as well have died right there.

All three men had a smirk on their face. What is it with guys and smirking all the damn time? How I wished I could wipe it off their pretty little faces.

I cleared my throat, trying to make the situation less awkward for me, which did very little.

The guys walked towards me and surrounded me in a circle.

Oh great.

Roman came closer to me and lifted my chin slightly with his thumb and index finger so that my eyes met with his grey, captivating ones definitely.

He looked at my lips before saying 'You're _sorry_?' his hot breath fanning me.

I swiped his hand away and automatically realised that was a hugely stupid mistake to make.

He looked taken aback before grinning and saying a low voice, 'what if I don't take your apology, baby girl? Isn't there another way you could make it up to me?'

My mouth dropped a bit. Did Roman just say what I think he just said? I didn't know how to take his double-meaning comment. At least, I tried to think of it like that. Yet there was a part of me that felt a spark from the Samoan asking such a thing. It was unexpected and he was a quiet man. So when such dirty thoughts came to me from him saying those things, I actually surprised myself.

I heard a snigger from Ambrose and Rollins behind me. I snapped out of it. I clenched my jaw and gritted my teeth.

' _Listen_ , you overgrown bro-nies: Either take the apology or leave it.'

Roman raised his eyebrows as well as his eyes to look at his team mates, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards slightly.

'Y'know,' Seth spoke up. 'You seem like a smart girl, yet here you are mouthing off to the Shield in their own locker room.'

'Anyone would think that you were crazy,' Dean said, joining in.

'That's rich coming from you, Ambrose.' I scoffed, saying it before I could stop myself.

I expected him to twist his face into a deep scowl and threaten me but instead, the unhinged superstar chuckled. He found me funny!

'But you never know what trouble your words can put you in…' Roman added, bringing his face close to mine and slowly brushing his fingers on my upper arm.

I looked at him dead in the eyes, before bluntly saying,

'I don't care if you end up spearing me in the ring or some shit.'

'I think he'd rather spear you someplace else, darlin'.

'Listen sweetheart,' Seth said as he placed his large hand on my shoulder, changing the subject,

'Maybe it's 'cause you're new around here, but you don't mess with _us_. And you certainly don't come into the big boys' playground, 'cause if you were a dude, you wouldn't even be standing right now. So we appreciate the apolo-'

'So you're saying,' I interrupted while taking his hand off my shoulder.

'That because I'm a chick, you're not putting your hands on me but if I was a guy, you'd be able knock me out?'

Before he could reply, I got right in his face, my eyes unamused.

'I'd wipe the floor with you.'

Seth burst out laughing, uncontrollably too, clutching his sides. My facial expression didn't change.

'Wait, you're serious?' Seth said, the laughter slowly fading from his expression.

I nodded.

Seth looked at me, as if finally taking in what I was saying, furrowing his eyebrows as to why this woman thought she could beat him in a match.

'Sounds like a challenge to me,' Roman said, putting his elbow on Seth's shoulder to lean on. Dean simply looked at me curiously, as if intrigued but excited to see how this could turn out, his arms crossed.

'9am sharp. Training centre.' Commanded Seth, his eyebrows furrowed, confused as to whether this was a joke or not.

I nodded, turning on my heel to head out.

'By the way Haruno,' Roman called out, I turned my head in his direction, 'try to not be so obvious when you're checking me out next time' he said cheekily.

Before I could let my blush settle in, I composed myself. 'Likewise, Reigns.' I grinned, pointing to the torn material on my chest. While not exposing as much as it had before in the ring, he knew that he had more than happily peeked at it when he and his boys confronted me. He sexily bit his lip, trying to hold back laughter but smiling a bit at our suggestive banter.

I turned my head back and carried on walking, ending up in the hallway. Before I could fully take in that Roman Reigns and I had pretty flirted with each other at the end, it finally dawned on me.

I provoked a match with Seth Rollins.

What had I done?

 **Ooh, Jenn's nervous! Who do you think will win out of the two? Comment in the review section, I'd love to know! :)**

 **Thank you to those who have and are following the story, you guys make me happy! ^^**

 **Next chapter: Jenn vs Seth!**


	3. Chapter 3: Jenn vs Seth!

**A/N:** **Special thank you to** **Livhardu and angelsdee327, your reviews made me smile - it's much appreciated! ^^**

 **Writing the match scene and trying to attempting to keep it entertaining and creative was tough, especially since it was my first time. I now have much more respect to those who write them often and so well! Hopefully, I can get there at some point, haha.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

'You did _what?_ ' Kaitlyn and AJ gasped in disbelief.

'Guys…'

'And people call me the crazy one! You have outdone me, Jenn Haruno, and that is a difficult thing to accomplish.' AJ said, tying the laces on her black Chuck Taylors.

I leant back and lay on the couch. I had an hour to go before I went toe-to-toe with Seth Rollins.

'That your gear you got on for your match, little J?' asked Kaitlyn, her pretty face in her right hand, looking at me.

'Yup.' I was wearing a navy blue sports bra paired with black yoga pants. My hair was tied up in a ponytail again, only bangs framing my face.

She and AJ shared a cheeky smile.

'What?' I asked, sitting up.

'Well,' grinned Kaitlyn. 'It's just that we were wondering, how on earth is Rollins gonna keep his focus, when you've got your body pressed up against his in such cute and tight clothing?'

'I'm sorry, I left my burka in the dryer at home,' I replied dryly.

I scowled, knowing there was a blush on my face at the mere thought of me like _that_ with the Shield member.

Yeah Seth was ridiculously hot, but I didn't look at him in that way, nor did I plan too. Besides, a certain team-mate of his gave me the impression it wasn't the end of things at their locker room.

'You know, you could actually turn that into an advantage!' AJ said enthusiastically, snapping her fingers and standing up.

'Yeah, give him a hard-on to deal with throughout the match, pounce on him when most vulnerable and before you know it – 1, 2, 3 pin!' AJ exclaimed, fist curled in determination, her eyes shining as if she thought of the most fool proof plan of all time.

'Great plan. Other than the fact that you completely missed out the presence of the other two members of his team,' I pointed out.

'Oh yeah, Ambrose and Reigns…' AJ said thoughtfully, sitting down.

'By the way,' Kaitlyn said. 'What's up with you and Reigns?'

Both hers and AJ's eyes glinting with tease and curiosity, taking sips of their coffee.

I attempted to hide my face with my own mug of coffee. When I peered at them to see if they were still looking at me expectedly, I saw they still had their eyes locked on me, almost threateningly. The same way like back in high school, when your best friends pester you to tell them who you have a crush on, swearing they won't tell anyone.

' _Guys'_ I whined, putting the mug down. 'Nothing's going on.'

'Doesn't seem like it from what I'm hearing,' AJ said, crossing her arms.

'Like what?' I asked, my eyebrows narrowing. I wasn't aware of any of this… I swear.

'Gossip from the locker room is that it's no secret how Reigns feels towards you. That man is determined to have you.' Kaitlyn said, struggling to fight the grin on her face, stretching her legs out and crossing them so that they were lying on the coffee table in front of her.

' _Someone_ wants the pussy' I thought, taking in the how far this man was acting just to sleep with me.

'Wait, what?' I said, it finally dawning on me. 'All this over me using a move or two of his?' I asked, bewildered.

'Actually, it's been since he was there in the bar with Ambrose and Rollins when you beat that dude up,' AJ said, starting to sit in an Indian style.

'But they weren't even there!'

'Are you sure?'

'Well, no not really…'

'There you go then,' AJ said, shrugging her shoulders.

'Then why's Rollins making out like he doesn't know what I can do?' I frowned. 'Especially when he's seen it all first-hand.'

AJ shrugged again, raising her hands too.

I got out of my seat and sighed. 'I gotta go make my way to the Centre; I wanna get there before them.' I said, throwing on my oversized grey hoody, leaving it unzipped and rolling the sleeves up.

'Reigns and Ambrose are going to be there too, definitely?' Kaitlyn said, raising her eyebrows, before face-palming and muttering 'Of course they are, they don't go anywhere without each other...'

AJ looked at me and blinked, acknowledging this too, before grabbing a jacket. 'I'm coming with you.'

I gave her a small grateful smile. We both looked at Kaitlyn.

'What about you?' AJ asked.

'I don't mind if you don't, K.' I re-assured her.

Kaitlyn looked hesitant for a second, then donned her signature denim jacket and threw her arms over mine and AJ's shoulders, smiling.

'What are friends for?'

AJ shrugged Kaitlyn's arm off, pretending to find the sweet gesture sickening whilst I playfully rolled my eyes.

'Besides, who's gonna team with AJ to shout things at you while you're in the ring and then tease you afterwards?' Kaitlyn added, sticking her tongue out at me.

We laughed as we headed to the door, our coffee mugs scattered on the coffee table, the steam long gone.

* * *

I was taping my fists in the ring, leaning on the ropes and my left foot hooked relaxed and comfortably on the lower rope, when I heard footsteps coming towards me. I immediately knew who it was and remained my calm and fearless self. AJ and Kaitlyn were lounging and leaning on the gym equipment before seeing them too and straightening up. I looked up and met brown eyes.

'You turned up.' Seth chuckled.

The movement of Kaitlyn putting her hand on AJ's arm to restrain her in case she confronted the men, caught his attention.

'And you brought your cute little posse too.' He said as he took his grey shirt off, leaving him slightly distractedly shirtless, his tanned and chiselled abs and arms on show, a light layer of hair on his chest and arms, and zipped up his phone in the pocket of his dark grey board shorts.

'Just shut up and get your ass in here, Rollins.' I shrugged my hoody off and threw it to the side, tightening the tape on my fists.

My eyes met with Dean, who was wearing jeans and a white shirt under a leather jacket. He had a smirk on his face and sat on a nearby chair, stretching his legs out and crossing his arms. He looked like he was attending a long-awaited match at a PPV. He winked at me as if to say 'good luck'.

My eyes then fell on Roman, who looked handsome with his hair tied back, wearing one of his grey shirts with dark jeans and also sat down in a chair, leaning back and tucking his hands in the pockets of his black jacket. His eyes trailed over my body appreciatively, looking up and meeting my eyes, and then made a teasing kissing gesture with his lips. Dean threw his head back, laughing at his friend's little action.

I simply raised my eyebrow at the hot Samoan. Our flirting could wait 'till the end of the match.

I turned my attention back to the Architect. He had entered the ring and was putting on his second wrist band; attempting to slyly look at my ass.

I snapped my fingers at him and he looked up.

'No punches.' He stated as a condition.

'… Fine, no punches.'

We then charged at each other, ending up gripping each other in a firm lock. I was the first to break out of it and kneed Seth in the stomach. I flung Seth to the middle of the middle of the ropes and ran to the opposite set of ropes, using them to bounce me off of them and make the impact of my clothesline hit hard. He moved just in time, and lifted me up from behind, throwing me hard down on the mat. I groaned. He put me in a lock, his hands pressing my thighs over my stomach and pinning me, holding me strongly. I broke out of it. We both got up and I imitated Sweet Chin Music, knowing the awesome impact it would have and also knowing that Seth practically idolised Shawn Michaels. He staggered backwards and fell on the ropes. Half his body hanging over the lower rope. I then bounced off the closest set off ropes, before running and doing a decent attempt at a 619. AJ and Kaitlyn cheered for me, even Dean and Roman looked impressed, with Dean clapping, the smirk still on his face.

However, before I could bathe in the praise, Seth had gotten up and climbed on the turnbuckle. I only saw what was going on when I turned and felt Seth's hard body collide with mine, knocking the breath out of my lungs and making us collapse on the mat – his hot and heavy body on top of mine. Seth attempted to pin me again but this time I broke out of it again. I flipped us over. I straddled him, smirking at him in a way that screamed dominance, planning to lock him in a grip so hard he'd have to give up.

And that was when I felt something big and hard near my ass.

It completely threw me off guard. Seth then used this to his advantage and flipped us over again. This time, he straddled me and my nose picked up his scent. He smelt… attractive? The combination of his lingering aftershave and sweat was somehow still pleasing to me. His rough hands were on my stomach and he stared at me, his eyes piercing into mine and his thumbs started to go over my smooth skin in slow, tiny strokes. I was frozen in his touch and I didn't say or do anything. I was too taken aback by his actions.

' _Seth_.'

My head snapped to the interrupting voice. It was Roman. I hadn't even noticed him get out of his seat. He was looking straight at Seth, frowning slightly, as if to say 'what are you doing?'

Seth snapped out of whatever was going on and removed his hands getting up. He gestured me to come forward and fight him. Instead I looked at Roman, who walked back to his seat and sat down. I was confused. Why was he acting so possessive? What did it matter to him that I, someone he only casually flirted with, had another man on top of me? It's not like it was his other half in the ring being straddled. I charged at Seth, pushing him into the turnbuckle. But before I could do anything, he kicked me, so that I staggered backwards. He then attempted to spear me and I moved just in time so that his torso met the floor of the ring. I grinned before something moving caught my eye.

My eyes fell on a familiar figure. Randy? What was he doing here? He was at the back, near the door and had his arms crossed, smiling with hidden intentions and watching me. He then said something to Batista next to him, who looked at me and laughed. I frowned and before I knew it, Seth knocked me over and had me in a lock again and pinned me to the floor with a much more firm hold than before. I struggled against him to break out of it but it was useless. More sweat trailed down my chest as my breathing became heavy.

'Fine, you take this one'.

Seth got off of me and had a victorious smirk on his face and shouted something to the other Shield members, none of the three men having noticed Randy. My eyes never left him as I slid out of the ring, ignoring AJ and Kaitlyn as they approached me as I marched over to Randy. I walked straight passed Roman and went right up to Randy's face.

'What was that?' I spat

'What?' He said innocently.

'Distracting me like that!'

'Distracting you? I didn't do anything.' He then turned to Batista, 'Dave, did I do anything?'

Batista shook his head as he looked at me grinning.

'You didn't have to!' I hit back.

'My, I didn't realise I had such an effect on you.' Randy said, his eyes glinting with desire.

'You don't.' I remarked dryly.

'Really? It didn't seem like it when you lost your cute, little match two minutes ago.'

'Fuck you.' I growled.

'That's just it, sweetheart' he said, bringing his face closer to mine. 'I know you want to.'

I stepped back abruptly, disgusted. I was about to launch myself at Randy when I heard a deep and cool voice.

'Is there a problem here?'

I followed the voice. It was Roman. His face was calm and neutral, but his eyes were hard at Randy. He stepped in front of me, protectively almost.

Randy and Batista looked at him and about to square up to him, before noticing Seth and Dean join Roman, the three looking mighty together. The two men looked at each other and walked away, but not before Randy looked back at me and blew me a small kiss over his shoulder.

I glared at him.

'Are you okay?' Roman asked concerned.

The glare on my face faded away when my eyes met with his breath-taking ones, my heart beating against my chest when my eyes flickered to his moving lips.

I paused. I could've handled Randy, I had before.

My eyes softened, 'I could've handled that. Why does it matter to you so much?' I asked softly and slowly, my brows furrowed ever so slightly and genuinely confused by his actions in the Centre that whole day.

I turned and walked away, throwing the hoody and it's hood on and tucking my hands into its pockets, missing the pained expression on Roman Reigns' face and having no idea how he struggled to say what he wanted to in that moment.

 **A/N: Oh gosh, poor Roman! And what is going on with Mr Rollins, eh? Leave your comments in the review section! I'll be more than happy to read your reviews of the story so far as well!**

 **Thank you to those who have favourited the story, followed the story and even left reviews! You guys make my day! ^^ I promise to update as often as I can, so do bear with me. :)**

 **Next Chapter: A date?!**


	4. Chapter 4: It's a date!

Chapter 4

I leaned on a brick wall, listening to music in my headphones. It was raining and my hoody was slowly starting to get damper and damper, gradually taking its warmth away from me. I could feel drops of rain start to hit the peak of my hood harder and quicker.

I had just spoken to my family and even though they were receiving the pay cheques I sent them and that they were happier with life in general, I sorely missed them. It took everything I had to not start to cry over the phone. My sister was enjoying school as usual and developed a small crush on her Math teacher; my brother had been passing all his assessments in his physiotherapist training and my mom spoke to me about when her best friend came over with her children and the chaos that ensued in the garden, as well as the mess made in the kitchen from making brownies. It was all funny and adorable though, she assured. 2 and a half months had flown by since I left it seemed.

It was times like this that I missed teasing my sister, the little jokes from my brother and the wonderful company of my mom. I wanted to tell her about Roman, and the way I felt around him but I knew that it would all go downhill when I would mention that it's possible he's just being 'a guy' and probably had no intention beyond just getting some. My mom being my mom would deny this. But this was a hugely popular and attractive man who could send a woman swooning with just a wink, born with such charisma that no other man could even dream of having it - so what could he possibly feel for me other than wanting me in his bed?

Suddenly, I felt a presence shift next to me. I looked up and saw none other than Dean Ambrose holding an umbrella above me, his other hand in his pocket and he looked sheepish, as though he didn't usually make such kind gestures. I took my headphones out.

'You okay?' he asked.

I nodded, but I knew it was unconvincing.

Dean looked at me warily, his jaw moving from chewing his gum.

'Come on, I'll walk you home.'

I got off of the wall and began walking with him.

'You're lucky I saw you on my way back from this chick's place.' He grinned. 'I got away while I could, clingy motherfucker.'

I playfully rolled my eyes while smiling. Dean Ambrose was such a guy.

'Y'know, you were pretty impressive yesterday.' Dean said, looking at me with what appeared to be subtle respect.

'Thanks,' I replied, proud I had received the respect I had got from the indie star. 'I could have been much better though.'

'Ah, you'll get better with time. Happens to everybody. You executed your moves pretty well, even if they were imitations.' He then started to chuckle. 'That Sweet Chin Music really annoyed the hell out of Seth after the match, y'know.'

I giggled. 'I figured it would.'

'So, why were you out in the rain like that?'

I hesitated before answering. 'I kinda miss my family.'

Dean paused. 'Yeah… Look, I'm not exactly the best son in the world.' He said, as we turned a corner.

'And I don't have the best parents in the world either. Yeah, life on the road is tough, but if there's one thing I've learned, it's that the people you work with and become friends with, eventually become your family. I have my boys who became my brothers well before they were even considered as best friends. And I know you have those two girls. We all look out for each other- otherwise why would have ran out and saved AJ when she got ambushed? What I'm trying to say, is that it's okay to miss your family back home, but don't forget: you got one right here too.'

We finally arrived at the hotel I was staying at with AJ and Kaitlyn.

'Thanks, Dean.' I said, hugging him tightly and really appreciating the things he had said. I hadn't expected that talk from him of all people.

He ruffled my hair affectionately, like an older brother would to his baby sister.

Well, as affectionate as Dean Ambrose could get.

'No problem, kid. Besides, Roman wouldn't exactly appreciate it if I let his girl stand in the rain.' His eyes glinting with tease and waiting to see my reaction. He smirked once he saw me blush profusely at him calling me 'Roman's girl'. I shyly looked away and punched him softly on his arm. Dean chuckled.

'So, when you gonna stop avoiding my boy for whatever it was that he did yesterday at the Centre?' Dean grinned, clearly finding the situation amusing.

'Bye Dean' I said smiling and playfully crossing my arms, avoiding answering his question

He laughed. 'I'll see ya around Jenn.' He said, walking away.

I got in the elevator and when it arrived to my floor, I got out and walked to my door. I opened it and closed it behind me. My eyes fell on a huge bouquet of beautiful flowers that AJ was struggling to hold. Kaitlyn was holding a small cream- coloured card.

I grinned at AJ. 'You make another move on Punk or something, AJ? You must have given it to him _good!_ ' I said, walking over to them and gently taking the flowers from AJ to look at.

Kaitlyn and AJ looked at each other, weakly fighting the knowing grin on their faces. Oh for – here we go.

'Oh no,' AJ said mischievously. 'These aren't for _me_ '.

My grin dropped.

Kaitlyn handed me the card giggling and my brows furrowed as I read it.

' _I'm sorry for upsetting you yesterday, Jenn. I'd really like it if I could make it up to you… Meet me at Johnsons at 8pm?_

 _Roman.'_

My eyes widened as I looked up to AJ Kaitlyn. I was lost for words.

'W-wha-what?'

' _Someone's got a date',_ AJ and Kaitlyn sang, holding hands and skipping around me.

Was this a date?

I couldn't even deny that it wasn't a date - hell, I couldn't even convince myself that it wasn't. I mean, could I even remember the last time I went on one?

'Aw, geez.'

 _ **A couple hours later**_

'Alright guys, I'm making my way, I shouldn't be too long' I said, grabbing my jacket, about to head to the door.

Kaitlyn looked up from the magazine she was reading.

' _Excuse me?_ ' She said in an offended tone, raising her perfectly-threaded eyebrow pointedly at my outfit.

What do you know? Vickie Guerreo would have had hot competition if Kaitlyn had shrieked.

'What?' I said, looking out my outfit.

I wore an old grey skater dress, black converses, tied my hair up in a messy bun with barely any makeup.

I didn't see the problem.

'Don't you _dare_ tell me you're going to meet Roman Reigns like that,' Kaitlyn seethed, putting the magazine down, getting up from the couch and putting her hands on her hips.

AJ paid no attention at what was going on, her eyes glue to the screen as she played on her X-Box, Indian-style sat on the floor.

'What? I look fine!'

'It's a swanky restaurant you're going to, not Burger King! Oh, and did I mention, your date's with that hot piece of Samoan ass called Roman Reigns, you idiot! Dress like it!'

'I have!'

'No, you haven't!'

'Have!'

'Haven't!'

I turned to AJ desperately.

'Back me up here, AJ!'

AJ sighed and paused the game.

She looked at me and tapped her chin thoughtfully before shaking her head and wearing a demonic grin.

'Nah, I can have fun with this', before getting up and arming herself with an eye shadow palette.

Where she got it from only God knows.

I looked back at Kaitlyn who held a hair straightener threateningly as if it was a spear.

I sighed and my shoulders slanted.

'Oh boy.'

* * *

It was a warm but slightly cool and dark evening in town. Roman Reigns sat in his leather jacket, a grey t-shirt underneath. He looked at the watch on his wrist, wondering if the blushing beauty would even turn up as he sat in a quiet but busy and chatter-filled, chandelier lit restaurant. He had upset her the day before when she had a match with Seth and he wasn't sure why. Although, a lingering feeling told him it was the weird signals he was sending her. Sure he had flirted with her, but when he acted so possessive of her, she must've been thrown in a loop.

Upsetting her was the last thing he wanted to do. He had hoped the bouquet of flowers showed her how sincere he was being. He nearly bought all of the flowers from the store.

Roman then noticed a moving figure by the restaurant's entrance. His jaw dropped just slightly.

It was her.

And she looked beautiful.

Even more than usual, which he didn't think was possible.

Roman took in the appearance of the woman that was so close but so far from him. He saw her look around, look nervous even. She tucked a straying strand of dark brown behind her ear. Her dark wavy hair was pushed to one side, spilling over her shoulder; the ends were wisps of brown. She looked self-conscious in the cream crop top she was wearing, clearly not used to wearing such revealing pieces. Her neck was bare and he so badly wanted leave red marks on her creamy skin from sucking on it. The dark purple, high-waist long skirt that she was also wearing had a slit at the side, showing a peek of her long legs to those who dared to look. Simple black heels with a thin strap adorned her small feet. Her outfit accentuated her slim hourglass body. From her chest that was not too big, nor small; her small waist; her curved hips to her shapely ass that he so wanted to grab and keep his hands on.

She was perfect.

He waved his hand, trying to get her attention, a genuine smile on his face. Jenn finally saw his him, her grey-blue eyes falling on his face, a small smile on hers.

Roman stood up as she walked over, pulling out a chair for the shy woman before giving her a small hug and a kiss on the cheek. He didn't miss the way she blushed when he did this, enjoying the fact that she did.

 **Jenn's POV**

I set my small, black clutch down on the table.

'You look beautiful.' Roman said to me, his eyes never once leaving me as he sat down.

'Thank you', I said, looking away, embarrassed with such attention. He looked so handsome, more than he did in the ring.

I cleared my throat.

'How've you been?' I asked, putting my face in my hand and trying not to look at him too appreciatively.

He really was a sight for sore eyes.

The corner of his mouth tugged upwards at my weak attempt to change the mood.

Roman suddenly bent down and handed me a bouquet of red and white roses.

'What's this for? I already have the huge bouquet at home, Reigns' I said grinning, looking at the flowers admiringly.

'They were apology flowers,' Roman said, chuckling. 'These, are flowers that every beautiful woman deserves to be given on a first date' he said, leaning forward, gazing at me with that charming smile.

'So this is a first date,' I said, also leaning forward tilting my head to the side, a small smile gracing my lips and my grey-blue eyes locked with his.

'Nothing more, nothing less.'

We held each other's' gaze and smiled, not wanting break it.

A waiter then interrupted us asking us what we wanted and we ordered. We both then went into stories about our childhood and he had a few funny ones that made me laugh to the point my ribs starting hurting, much to his pleasure. I had told him about how my father was Brazilian and mother Japanese and how they split up a while back. While I was close to my father's side of his family rather than himself, I was more in touch with my mother's side of the family. I still felt both Japanese and Brazilian though, despite how much of a contrast it was. I also told him how I could speak Japanese, Portuguese, Spanish and parts of French which he found hot, (heh heh), but he was amused to no ends when I told him how I would struggle using chopsticks as a kid, stabbing my sushi with it instead of actually using it, especially since he was such an avid Sushi-eater.

We finished our food and while I insisted on paying half, he paid for it all; handing over many dollar bills like it was loose change. He said this was him treating me. I playfully rolled my eyes at this and we headed out.

We walked along a quieter part of town, where there wasn't many people and was close by a beach. He noticed when I absent-mindedly rubbed my arms from the cold and took off his jacket, gently throwing it over my shoulders.

'But what about you?' I protested, frowning. 'You'll be cold!'

'Ah, I can take it.' He reassured me in his deep voice, smiling at me.

We started to walk along the beach, the waves hitting each other. I carried my shoes in my hand, feeling the soft sand under my feet. We sat down, taking in the breath-taking appearance of the beach under the stars, just us alone, no one else. A cool breeze went by and I huddled my knees to my chest.

'So, I guess this is the part where I bring up yesterday at the performance centre.' Roman said, looking straight at me, leaning back.

I looked at him and blinked. 'You're a complex man, Reigns, I won't lie' I said, my eyes twinkling with amusement.

'It was like one minute you were casually flirting with me, and then the next you got possessive as soon as another man spoke to me or touched me, whether it be Randy or Seth.' I explained.

'You're a man that hits it then leaves, like Dean, aren't you?' He looked poked his tongue in his cheek, amused that I had kinda got it right without much to go on. But my following words would change the look in his eyes when I linked it to how I felt.

'You pursue a gal that gets your attention and as soon as you're done with her, you're gone. If you get bored of her, you turn your attention to someone else. I think you're attractive an' all but I'm not one of those girls, Roman. I didn't get you at all and I still don't' I said, my voice getting softer as Roman came edging closer to me.

'Is that really what you think?' Roman said in a low voice that gave me goose bumps, all and any amusement gone from his face.

I nodded slowly, not knowing what to expect from the man.

Next thing I knew, he grabbed my hips and placed me on his lap, so that my legs were on either sides of him. I was essentially straddling him. My hands were on his hard sculpted chest, the scent of his aftershave enticed me and his eyes pierced into mine. I was breathless by his actions and the feel of him under me.

'You had my attention the second you got up from that stool that night in the bar, baby girl. And that was the second I knew you were going to be mine and mine only. I'm not planning to share you with _any_ deadbeat asshole, Haruno.' he stated, still looking me dead in the eyes.

'If you were just another girl to me, I wouldn't have asked you out tonight or given you those flowers and I would definitely be banging some other random girl right now.' He said, bringing his face closer to mine.

'Hell, girls don't even get a dinner date, they get a drink and a trip straight to the bedroom' he said, before cupping my face and kissing me.

It was chaste at first but then it got rough. I liked it. I responded back and my hands travelled to his hair, my fingers intertwined with it. He then started to place light butterfly kisses on my smooth neck and collarbone swiftly. His rough and large hands started to travel down, one on my thigh that had poked out of my skirt's slit and one cupping my ass. The feel of his lips on my skin made me melt in his hold. My hands went down and placed themselves on his strong shoulders to hold me up, I tried to hold back a sigh of relief as I threw my head back. But it was then when I felt a rock-hard and pretty big member poking my thigh through his jeans that pretty much told me how far this could go. I looked at him, my eyes were heavy-lidded with how heated things were becoming and pulled away from him. He looked up at me confused and I shook my head.

'I'm sorry, I don't know if I want to go there' I said murmured breathlessly.

He placed his forehead on my chest and breathed heavily, now knowing he had to hold back.

'Its fine baby, I'll wait as long as you need me to.'

My eyes softened at his words and understood what a big deal that was to him. Roman Reigns wasn't a man told to wait. He'd pursue, receive, leave and repeat.

I leaned my head against his and his hands went back to resting on my hips, before embracing me fully and burying his head in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck, taking in his captivating scent, wanting to stay like this forever.

A phone ringing interrupted our sweet moment.

Roman scowled when he realised it was his and I pulled away, giggling.

'It's Seth,' he growled before dismissing it and pulling me back; re-burying his head in the crook of my neck.

The phone rang again.

'I think you should pick up,' I said, my voice dripping with amusement. 'He might curb stomp you for rejecting his calls'

Roman's eyes met with mine, hands still on my back, eyes glinting and a grin on his face.

'So? I'll just spear the crap out of him.'

'I don't know Roman, Seth's pretty strong,' I sighed acting, drawing circles in his chest. 'I don't know if even you could take him on' I said playfully.

'Oh really?' Roman said, in on the joke and holding back his laughter.

'What if I demonstrate to you just how strong I am? I'll wrestle you little lady, right here, right now.' His grip on me became firmer as he dared and challenged me.

'Oh Roman, I wouldn't want to put you out injured when you're hitting it so high with The Shield.' I winked at him.

He chuckled and was about to kiss me again when Seth rang once more - Roman picked up this time.

'Dude _._ _You_ , are one major cock block.' Roman said shaking his head as I covered my mouth to quieten my giggling. 'This better be worth it.'

* * *

Turns out, Dean was out of it last night and was picking fights with Seth. Not seriously but just really, really wanting to have a scuffle at the nightclub they were in.

I felt my cheeks warm up from the memories of last night. Roman and I were so close to… And on the beach too!

'Never knew you were so kinky, Jenn. Any other secrets we should know?' Kaitlyn teased, while lifting weights nearby us.

It was half ten in the morning and the girls and I had decided to go to the gym before taping for Smackdown.

Of course, being the great friends that they were, Kaitlyn and AJ stayed up until I came home from my date and didn't sleep until I told them what happened and if we made out.

So now I was being teased for almost getting it on with Roman on the beach.

'Who knew you had it in you… I'm surprised, J' grinned AJ as she done some stretches.

We all then sat on the mat in a triangle shape, taking a break and drinking water.

'So…' Kaitlyn inquired.

'What?'

'How big is he?'

I swear to God there is no name for the shade of dark red that my face turned.

My 'friends' were clearly enjoying this. Honestly, there must be a sign above my head saying 'tease relentlessly to the point of wanting to hibernate'.

That would be a long ass sign but still.

'I didn't _see_ his freaking dick, Kaitlyn.' I said in a hushed and forced tone. Heaven take me if someone was to overhear our weird conversation.

'Okay, you felt it. How big did he feel?' Added AJ casually, leaning back.

'I'm not saying a word.'

' _Oh my god_ , Roman Reigns has a small dick?!' AJ shrieked. Heads started to turn in our direction.

I immediately leapt up and clamped my hand over her mouth.

' _What are you doing? Do you want me to die?'_ I almost screeched, pleading her to be quiet.

'And there's me thinking Samoan guys were huge. Y'know, big hands an' all' Kaitlyn said, deliberately louder than her usual tone.

'Dear God, not you too, Kaitlyn!'

AJ bit my hand, causing me to instantly take my hand away and wipe it on her shirt.

'Gross AJ, gross!'

'So, if his dick isn't that great, how come you was turned on?'

'I wasn't turned on, Kaitlyn!'

'Oh my god, Roman couldn't even turn you on?'

'I mean, he did! Aw, AJ just shut up!'

'So his dick _is_ big?'

'I'm not discussing the size of a man's penis with you, Kaitlyn'

'So it is small!'

'It's not small!'

'Was the foreplay that bad sweety?'

'I'm not gonna talk to you about _any_ foreplay, you raving nymph.'

'So let me get this straight: Roman Reigns couldn't turn you on, has a small dick and can't do foreplay.'

I'd had enough.

I stood up in facing the girls, my back to the entrance and my hands on my hips.

'First of all,' I growled. 'Roman has a dick that is far from small. I didn't _need_ to see how big it was because I could feel how freaking huge it was. _And_ as far as foreplay's concerned, he was so good at it that yes, I admit it, _I was turned on_. You happy now, you Fifty-shades addicts?'

I was so immersed in ranting that I hadn't noticed their grins being replaced by a look of shock. I figured it was from my outburst.

'They may not be so happy about that, but I sure as hell am.'

 **So... I had fun writing this chapter xD Hahaha**

 **Review please! :)**

 **Next Chapter: Jenn gets a surprise...**


	5. Chapter 5: Suprise!

**A/N: Thank you to angelsdee327, Livhardy (So many Liv Hardy's!) and Lynn021 for their reviews, I can't stress how much I appreciate them! ^^ Reviews are very nice things to get, just saying… ;P**

 **Also, thanks to those who have favourited and followed the story. I will update as often as humanly possible.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter; I worked my ass off for this one! ^^ xD**

Chapter 5

I froze as I heard the husky voice that had been sending shivers through my body for the past month. I made the mistake of turning around.

There, right behind me in their work out gear, was The Shield. I swear – they were born with freaking smirks on their faces.

I could feel my cheeks burn as my eyes met with Roman's. His hair was tied back and he was wearing a black vest, a towel hanging from his shoulder as he crossed his arms, eyes glinting with amusement.

'As if Roman's ego couldn't become any bigger,' Seth said, shaking his head and chuckling.

'Y'know, you didn't mention anything like this last night, baby' Roman teased, slowly walking towards me.

I ignored Kaitlyn cooing and gushing excitedly to AJ behind me at Roman calling me 'Baby', who also ignored her, looking bored.

I crossed my arms and looked away; sure that the dark red blush on my face hadn't gone away.

'She was too busy being turned on dude' Dean shot out grinning, not resisting to tease me, his gravelly voice drawling out.

I scowled.

'Don't you guys have someone to power-bomb the shit out of?' I muttered, still having not looked up.

'Sure you don't want _Roman_ to power-bomb you to bed?' Seth said, receiving a low five from Dean, also having not being able to pass up the chance to tease.

'Dude, that was pretty good.'

'I know right? Freakin' genius. Your comeback was pretty cool too though.'

'Yeah, not bad Seth'

'Thanks Roman, I mean, it just came so naturally'

'Better than the other shit you usually come out with anyway,'

' _Right. Here_ , you bro-nies. Right here.' I interrupted, the scowl and blush still on my face.

Roman flung his arm over my shoulders, burying my face in his chest.

'Aww, isn't my girl cute?' he said smiling, oblivious to me pathetically trying pull my head off of his chest and fight his grip.

Kaitlyn of course became hysterical over this, gushing inaudible things to AJ who still couldn't have cared less.

I was his girl now?

'Roman work out. Roman sweaty. Roman ew' I pouted, still fighting to get my head off of his broad and hard chest.

'Not what you were saying about him a couple minutes ago…'

' _Can you quit it with it that!'_

'Look' Dean said, popping a gum into his mouth. 'We're going to Nightclub X after the show, you ladies wanna join us?'

'Nah.'

'Yes.'

Both of mine and AJ's heads snapped to Kaitlyn who put on an innocent front.

'We'd love to join you gentleman. We'll meet you there an hour after the show. Oh, and ignore the evil looks the girls are shooting at me, they're actually just finding it really difficult to contain their excitement.'

I narrowed my eyes at her. Roman noticed this. 'Come on, it'll give us some alone time before we have to go on the road again' He said, ruffling my hair.

'Besides,' he came closer, 'it'll give you a chance to mention anything else you failed to bring up last night' he grinned.

I puffed, blowing a strand of hair that was in my face, my blush somewhat darker somehow.

'Fine. If you so insist.'

He kissed me on top of my head, casually walking away with the other guys and they walked through the exit.

Dean's and Seth's cheeky faces peeked through the door.

'What was it you said again about being turned on?'

Their faces suddenly disappeared, dodging the black Nike trainer that was flung violently in their direction.

* * *

'Miss Haruno, you have a visitor.' An assistant informed me.

I frowned. Who gets visitors at the arena? I beckoned them to allow the person to come in to my dressing room.

My eyes met blue.

'Chris!' I jumped out of my seat and went to hug my best friend and former manager.

'Don't hug me too much J, I don't want any hotties thinking we're together'

I rolled my eyes smiling. Typical Chris. It was nice to see a familiar face from home.

'What are you doing here?'

'Well, guess who has a _senior_ \- positioned job with catering?'

'Oh my god, that's great news!'

'Not really, I'm gonna be travelling with you, heheh.'

'Oh dear god.'

AJ's head peaked through my door.

'AJ, you remember Chris.' I said, grinning at the memory of Chris relentlessly hitting on AJ when I face-timed him while AJ and I were staying at a hotel in Arizona one time.

'Just about.'

'Where's the blonde one? Kaitlyn?'

Right on cue, we heard a familiar cry of pain. AJ and I looked at the each other, before we leapt up and followed the sound.

We saw Kaitlyn on the floor, a pained expression on her face, Beth Phoenix and Alicia Fox standing over her, smiling like the evil bitches that they were. Chris rushed to Kaitlyn's side. AJ and I pounced on the two women from behind, grabbing their hair and banging their heads together. We attacked them, the divas having no idea who was hitting them, before we heard someone shout 'Stephanie's coming!'

I pushed AJ to Kaitlyn so she wouldn't get in trouble. Stephanie approached us, a look of distaste on her face yet also looking covertly pleased.

'Miss Haruno,' she said mockingly, almost like a teacher to a child, 'you should have more control over your emotions.'

'You should have more control over your employees.' I bit back.

Stephanie raised an arched eyebrow at my blunt and disrespectful reply.

'You should choose your words wisely', she replied frostily before walking away, her dark suit disappearing as she turned a corner.

I looked over at Kaitlyn.

'You gonna be okay?'

Chris helped her to her feet.

'Yeah, I'll be fine, it's just a sprained ankle from them catching me by surprise', she said wincing slightly.

'Come on, let's go get you some ice.'

* * *

I walked out to the top of the ramp as the drums and heavy guitar in my theme song played and I immediately smiled at the roar of the crowd, bathing in the awesome response I got before running into the ring.

'Wuttup, Brooklyn!' I shouted into the mic smiling widely.

I was greeted again with a loud cheer.

'Man, I love coming to this city! New York be having the best people and crowds, cheer if I'm right!'

I was met again with noisy cheer and chants of 'Ha-ru-no! Ha-ru-no!'

'My, it seems that Brooklyn love that little lady, Jenn Haruno!' Michael said.

'Of course they would Michael, just look at her! And it's safe to say her debut on Raw impressed more than a few!' praised JR

Man, the crowd loved me. I felt a warmth inside me as I fed on the welcoming reaction they gave me, feeling humbled.

'Tonight on Smackdown do we have a show for yo-'

I was cut off by Stephanie's theme. Boos rang out as Stephanie made her way on top of the ramp, mic in hand. I frowned. Something weird was going on.

'Stephanie, what's she doing out here?' JR asked, confused as I was.

'Quiet JR, the Billion Dollar Princess is going to speak' lectured JBL.

'Hey Jenn' Stephanie greeted with a saccharine sweet smile.

'Since you were _so_ insistent over how I exercise my control earlier on,' she said slowly, looking pointedly at the screen and camera footage rolled from when Alicia and Beth were on the floor, totally missing when they ambushed Kaitlyn. Mine and Steph's not-so-friendly exchange was then heard.

'I thought 'what better way to show Jenn Haruno than have my say over who she faces tonight!'

She then pointed at the titantron. 'Jenn Haruno's opponent, come on out!'

I waited patiently to see the name of the person that Stephanie put me against.

My heart stopped.

A more-than-familiar theme rang out.

Stephanie put me against AJ Lee.

AJ came out walking, a look of uneasiness on her face, clearly not comfortable with the situation.

'Oh no, Stephanie's pitted the two friends against each other!' JR exclaimed.

'It was only this Monday when Jenn Haruno ran out to save her friend from the Bella's cheating ways, and now they're facing each other in a single's match!' Michael said.

AJ got in the ring and we shared a look of worry before it faded.

'They want a show?' I said slowly. 'Let's give them a show.' a ghost of a smirk on our faces.

The bell rang and my left hand flew out. A punch landed on AJ's face, her head snapping to her right, before slowly looking back at me, a much sinister smile on her face. I was taken aback for a second before I understood: I was dealing with crazy AJ. I would have to bring my A-game. I composed myself swiftly and smirked back at her, both of us exchanging blow after blow, making dodges and ducks.

The crowd cheered us on, 'Let's go AJ' and 'Ha-ru-no!' ringing out explicitly and heatedly.

A punch to the stomach was hit by AJ and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

'DDT from AJ!'

Our bodies hit the mat and my chest heaved. AJ then lifted me up and threw me to the ropes but I managed to hold onto them in time and flung my body around so that I landed on my feet, bending my knees as I landed in a squat-like Spiderman position. I'd make an awesome Spiderman gimmick.

'Haruno counteracting the move smoothly,' Michael commented.

AJ caught my attention as she came charging towards me, and grabbing my arm, throwing me to the middle of the ring and about to attempt another DDT, scoffing and pouting with a kiss noise before I grinned at her and twisted the arm she was using to hold on to mine. I pulled her in front of me and she gasped as I wrapped my arms around her hips.

'German suplex!' cried Michael.

We lay on the mat of the ring, the hot and heavy lights bearing down on us as we tried to catch our breath. Slowly, we propped ourselves up with our elbows, finally attempting to get up on our feet.

Next thing we knew, a swarm of divas came out from their locker room and headed down the ramp.

We looked at each other quizzically before it dawned on us.

This was Stephanie's doing as punishment.

The divas split into two groups as the stood by the ropes: one group in front of the ramp, the other in front of commentary.

AJ and I were surrounded and ended up standing in the middle of the ring.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' shrieked AJ, not understanding their will to obey the million-dollar bitch.

She was about to storm to one of the Divas and give them the beating of their life before I grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back before stepping forward annoucedyly, showing that I weren't afraid to take on these air-headed divas, my fists curled. We gave each other a knowing smirk before turning back-to-back, our stance positioned with our fists up. We were ready. AJ faced the divas on the ropes near the commentary table and I faced those in front of the ramp.

Jojo and Eva Marie were the first to foolishly slide into the ring from opposite sides and pounced on us, before they suffered a simultaneous jaw-wounding and effortless backhand hit, dropping to the floor like the hot heaps of shit they were. AJ and I calmly regained our stance, the looks on our faces bold and daring.

'This will be no easy feat for the Divas.' Michael said darkly.

'You're damn right about that Michael'

'Oh please, those two psychos are still outnumbered by the whole Diva's roster!'

Slowly, diva after diva would enter, each reluctantly so as they witnessed the thrashing of suplexes and DDTs being hit on their peers. Nikki Bella attempted to sneak up on me from the side before I hit her with a high kick, smirking and beckoning her forward with a finger. The pussy fled the ring, leaving just Beth Phoenix, Alicia Fox, Eve Torres, Naomi and Natalya.

They all charged at us. While AJ was pre-occupied with Alicia Fox and Natlya, I swiftly disposed of Eve Torres with a DDT, her body rolling out of the ring before black hair caught my attention. Naomi climbed the turnbuckle and threw herself at me before I caught her hips and flung her over the ropes, her body slamming against the barricade.

'My, what strength shown by Jenn Haruno!'

'Yeah, don't mess with that gal!'

'Beth'll wipe the floor with her, just you see!'

I turned my attention to Beth, we ran to each other and engaged in a full out brawl.

She then pulled my hair, and I punched her square in the jaw for Kaitlyn and with everything I had, before lifting her body on my shoulders and slamming her face-first on the mat. She was out cold from the violently powerful impact. The crowd went crazy.

I panted, looking over my shoulder for AJ. My eyes met hers and saw her stand over the slumped bodies of Alicia Fox and Natalya. We gave each other a tired and shaky smile, exhausted from our strenuous and stretched-out match. We walked over to each other laughing and the referee raised our hands, as the announcer called out our names as the winners of the match, the Brooklyn crowd relentlessly chanting our names.

* * *

I sat on the edge of the bed, hooking my gold necklace into place at the nape of my neck. I looked at the mirror in front of me. Kaitlyn really wasn't kidding when she said she had the right dress for me for tonight. It was a black, tight one-sleeved dress with a slanted neckline and I paired it a pair of black Zara ankle-strapped heels that she had also given me but as a present a while back. My hair was down in loose waves and minimal make up.

I looked at my friends proudly. They sure as hell knew how to scrub up well. Especially Kaitlyn, who was straightening her blonde and black hair. She wore a royal blue dress with a sheer net covering her cleavage up to her collarbone and the sheer material also on her arms. She had paired the dress with bold, black platform heels that I lent her, I pretty much rarely wore them.

But what surprised me the most was Miss AJ Lee. I grinned as I watch her apply mascara, determined not to poke her eye with the wand a third time. She had picked out a dark purple skater dress, paired with strappy black heels, a silver necklace with a skull on her neck.

Chris entered the room, looking dapper. ' _Ladies_ ' he said, looking at us appreciatively. 'Why yes, I would be honoured to have you on my arms but please, no fighting with who gets to sit on my lap. Especially you AJ, I know how rough you can get.' He said, grinning and winking at her.

AJ glared at Chris gripping her mascara wand tighter, wanting him to feel the same pain she did when she had poked herself in the eye.

' _Guys'_ Kaitlyn chimed in, throwing her lipstick in her purse. 'Let's just go. And Chris?'

Chris looked up, hopeful that she would hook her arm in his or something to show her off.

'Keep a lid on it tonight or else.'

'Y'know, you're pretty sexy when you threaten me.'

I slapped the back of his head for Kaitlyn as we walked out, the smell of our perfume lingering in our hotel room.

* * *

We walked into the nightclub, bodies everywhere. It was dark but there was flashing lights, the music vibrating and the smell of sweat, alcohol and perfume strong.

'That was pretty impressive what you did out there tonight,' I heard someone whisper in my ear. I turned around. It was Roman with Dean and Seth. Roman and Seth had their signature jackets on while Seth opted for a blazer and shirt. All three men looked handsome but Roman more so… I smiled at him, still not having gotten over how hot he was.

'You look gorgeous, by the way,' Roman whispered in my ear once again before putting his hand around my waist as he led us to a table and we ordered drinks.

Seth and Kaitlyn spoke animatedly about hair and the struggles of dying it right while for some unknown reason, AJ and Dean were having an arm-wrestling competition. Both stubbornly determined to show the other they could win. Roman had his arm draped across my shoulders and we spoke about how our friends were so ridiculously alike. It was almost creepy, we agreed before chuckling when AJ stamped on Dean's foot to get the win, the Lunatic Fringe far from happy as she celebrated with a small bow. I leant my head on Roman's muscular but comfortable chest. He nuzzled his face into my hair and murmured how nice it smelt. I looked up at him and our faces edged closer, our lips just inches away. Just as I had closed my eyes, a certain blonde-haired idiot piped up.

'Hey love-birds, get a room!'

I turned my head. Chris was sniggering as he handed out our drinks that had arrived.

'Jenn, who is this guy? You never said.' Roman asked, his eyebrows furrowed from the interruption.

'Yeah, he like a gay best-friend of you girls or somethin'?'Dean said casually, his tone dry as ever.

Chris choked on his drink and Seth, Roman and the girls and I burst out laughing.

' _Excuse me'_ Here's another person alongside Kaitlyn that would give Vickie Guerrero hot competition, I thought. 'I'm as straight as they come!' Chris shrieked.

'Too quick, I hear.' I said, my eyes twinkling with mischief. Roman threw his head back and laughed, throwing his hand over his face, fully unaware I could be savage when it came to insulting a man and his pride.

Everyone else at the table also laughed as Chris's jaw dropped, not having expected my jokey-insult.

'This is just bullying,' Chris pouted, crossing his arms before a blonde walking by caught his eye.

J Lo's 'Get it Right' was then bumped at full volume, the bass bouncing off the walls.

 _Oh yeah._ This was my jam. The girls and I got up and made our way to the dance floor.

'Chris, get the shots!' Kaitlyn cried as we went passed thrashing bodies. The beat to the song was so awesome!

Chris bought us the shots swiftly, wanting to get his attention back on the blonde chick that was nearby us. All 3 of us threw our heads back and danced together in a huddle, our hips swaying and throwing our hands in the air, singing:

' _Can't a woman take advantage of what she wants?_

 _My hips movin' oh so slow_

 _Bar tab lookin like a car note_

 _All I need is you here right by my side'_ AJ, Kaitlyn and I sang dramatically to each other.

' _Take whatever ya want, baby let's ride_

 _And whatever ya won't do let me decide._

 _Just put ya name on the dotted line'_

AJ, Kaitlyn and I started busting out the moves! Singing, well shouting along, hands in the air.

' _I'm about to sign you up, we can get right before the night is up, we can get righhhht, we can get righhht (we can get right) I'm about to fill ya cup we can get righhhtt'_

My eyes searched for Roman. I had lost him but I knew he was still at the table somewhere. I lay my eyes on him as soon as I found him, and I kept my eyes on him as I started to dance suggestively with Chris teasing him, who only absent-mindedly did so while still trying to get the attention of a busty blonde.

Roman's jaw clenched.

' _So much we've got to say_

 _But so little time'_

Roman, approached me, his eyes never leaving me as he placed hands on my hips, to bring me close to him.

' _And if tonight ain't long enough_

 _Don't leave love behind (Don't leave love behind)'_

My hands wound around his neck, our faces inches from each other. Roman gently pushed me against a wall, away from all the madness, as if it was just us, the song nearing its end.

' _Baby,Take my hand, I'll show you why'_

He cupped my face and his soft lips touched mine, I could taste the drinks that he had. Roman moaned from being able to taste the natural taste of vanilla and salt in my mouth. Our tongues intertwined, massaging one another. My face grew warm as we fought for dominance and I melted in his possessive hold.

' _I'm about to sign you up, we can get right_

 _Before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight get riiiiiiight, we can get right._

 _I'm about to fill your cup, we can get right_

 _Before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight toniiiiiiight, we can get right'..._

 **This was a tough chapter to write, it felt really long! Also, if you have any suggestions with what Jenn's theme should be, I'd be more than happy to hear them! :) Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and please review! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Dirty Icing

**A/N: A small, light chapter to balance out the heavy ones. :)**

 **Thank you to those who have followed, favourited and even left reviews! You guys are the _best in the world!_ (A cookie to the person who can guess the kind-of reference :P) I'm missing him today for some reason, haha.**

Chapter 6

I peered my eyes open, the bright sun immediately blinding me. It was 11am. I clutched my head as my head started to bang. Fuck, I must've drunk 'till I couldn't stand anymore, it freakin' felt like it. I staggered out of the unfamiliar bed and made my way to a bathroom. My hair and face didn't look so bad and then I realised I was wearing an oversized Roman Reigns t-shirt. He must've undressed me when we came back from the bar… I blushed at the thought of him seeing me in my strapless bra and panties. Did we… do anything?

I grabbed a towel and toothbrush and had a shower. When I came out, I took a hoody of his and wore the smallest shorts I could find. That was not an easy mission.

I put my hair in a messy bun and made my way to the kitchen where I found Seth tying his hair back by the counter.

Shirtless.

I shook my head to stop myself from blushing at the sight and blatantly staring at him. No girl could deny it, Seth Rollins was a hot piece of work.

'You're up' he said grinning, handing me an Advil and water. Something told me he knew I was staring at him. Great.

'Roman and Dean went to the Gym and your friends went back to your hotel a couple hours ago, they didn't want to wake you.'

'How come you didn't go with them?'

'I'm a man that likes to get his beauty sleep, sweetheart.'

I playfully rolled my eyes, smiling at the Architect's light-heartedness despite being as hung over as me.

'Wanna go get some coffee and doughnuts?' Seth asked, throwing on a shirt and hoody over his sweatpants, putting a baseball cap on backwards too.

'Coffee and doughnuts? Who am I to pass that up?' I said, laughing.

We drove to the store and Seth kindly offered to carry the stuff, despite me protesting to him not to.

We sat on in his car, talking about music and video games. Seth handed me my coffee and a fresh baked doughnut. I bit into it, not noticing the way Seth looked at me. Especially when his eyes dropped to my lips. I heard a gulp.

I looked at Seth and realised there was white icing on my lips. My finger quickly reached to my lips, wiping it off and put it in my mouth, all the while avoiding eye contact with Seth.

How the heck do drips of white on a girl's face set a guy off?

Oh.

Right.

Seth Rollins was one dirty-minded motherfucker.

My actions afterwards despite not looking him in the eye while doing it apparently didn't help diffuse the situation as I heard his breath hitch in his throat.

To say that the situation was awkward would be putting it mildly.

So when my phone rang in my pocket, you can imagine cries of 'hallelujah' going off in my head.

I picked up and put it on loudspeaker, my hands full.

'Hello?'

'J, you're up then.' It was AJ

Seth began to drive back to the hotel.

'Yeah I'm just with Seth, we got breakfast.' hoping the awkwardness in my voice didn't stand out. 'Wussup?'

I heard Kaitlyn shout hi to Seth in the background. Seth and I chuckled, the atmosphere in the car easing.

'Yeah, I called to say management pulled mine and Kaitlyn's flight forward, we're leaving in an hour'

'Wait, what? Why?'

'We got called up to this convention last minute, talk about crappy organisation.' Grumbled AJ.

'So, who the heck am I gonna go with? I have no idea how to get round the place' I frowned

'Why don't you go with Roman and the guys?' Kaitlyn chirped

Before I could refuse, Seth chimed in. 'Yeah, it'll be no problem. Me and the guys won't mind' he said as he turned the wheel into the hotel's parking drive.

I sighed. 'Well, that's that then. I'll see you girls later.'

'Bye Jenn. Oh, and one more thing.'

'What?'

'Make sure you tell the guys to at least wear a condom when you're having your foursome. OkayBye! 'AJ said casually, hanging up on me swiftly.

I sat frozen in my seat horrified and embarrassed. I looked at Seth who was struggling not to burst out laughing.

'So, looks like we're gonna be travel buddies.' I said scrunching the paper bag in my hands absent-mindedly.

'Yup.', he replied, his eyes still twinkling with amusement. 'You don't snore do you?'

I threw the paper bag at his head.

* * *

It was 6pm when we arrived at the new hotel. Teeny tiny problem though - we had to share a room. Oh, and there were only two beds.

'I knew we'd be sleeping together at some point but I didn't think it would happen this fast' Roman grinned, looking at me.

I blushed a furious shade at the thought of being in the same bed as Roman Reigns. It had turned out that last night he had slept on the couch when I passed out. I found the gesture so sweet but this time round, I'd actually be conscious when it came to the sleeping arrangements and Roman wasn't gonna pass this opportunity up to tease me.

I looked to Dean for help; I was clearly shy of being in the same bed as Roman.

'I sleep practically naked.' He drawled out, grinning too.

I pouted. Roman lowered his face to my ear, 'it's gonna happen at some point baby, might as well start getting used to it now' he teased.

I gently pushed him away, not looking at him. He chuckled and head to the bathroom. 'I'm gonna take a shower'

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and turned on the TV.

' _I got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save...'_

'Oh my god! Pretty Little Liars!' I almost shrieked, rushing to sit on the floor next to Dean's legs.

Dean and Seth shared a bewildered look with each other.

'The heck is Little Liars?'

' _Pretty_ Little Liars Seth, sit down and watch it with me!' I grabbed his wrist from where I was sitting on the floor and yanked him down. He sat next to me.

'I'm not watching this hissy show.' Dean grumbled, glaring at me when I took the remote from him and shoved it under my top near my stomach.

 _ **A little while later**_

'Fuck, this A dude is twisted' Dean said, almost looking amazed, leaning forward on the bed, clearly pulled in as the episode started to draw to a close.

'I know right? Fuck knows how those girls haven't gone crazy yet.' Seth agreed.

'Actually, we don't know if A is guy or gal yet. It could be two people posing as A for all we know.' I pointed out.

'Ohh' both men said, slowly nodding and understanding.

I giggled at the fact that I had turned two of the most dangerous men in the WWE into Pretty Little Liars fans.

Roman came out of the bathroom in sweatpants, drying his hair with a towel and shirtless. I couldn't help but stare at his amazing torso, from his biceps to his abs and clearly outlined v-line.

'Eyes up here baby girl' he grinned.

I rolled my eyes. smiling embarrassedly that I was caught.

Roman saw his friends attentively watching a show his young teenage cousin couldn't stop going on about and raised his eyebrow.

'What did you do to my friends in the 30 minutes I was gone?

I pulled an innocent smile and grabbed my towel, walking towards the bathroom door. He suddenly grabbed me and pushed me against a wall, his damp body pressing onto mine so that he blocked me from getting to the bathroom.

My face flushed at feeling his hard, warm body.

'Y'know, I get the feeling you get a kick out of making me blush, Reigns'

'Possibly…'

'Weirdo.'

'Not even, baby' his voice dripping with a come-to-bed tone.

I attempted to compose myself and cleared my throat.

'Last night…'

'Yes..?' he smirked.

'Did you undress me?'

'Maybe.'

'Did we uh, do anything?'

'Do you want to think that we did?'

My eyes met with his. I started to slowly play with the drawstrings of his sweatpants, teasing him.

I tip-toed so that my lips were near his ear, dropping my voice in a low tone so the guys couldn't overhear.

'What if I already fantasised that we did?'

He hadn't expected that reply and I used that to my advantage, rushing to the bathroom and locking the door.

It was only when I was done with my shower that I realised I hadn't taken any clothes with me.

I scowled and cursed my luck, considering staying in the bathroom until they went out or something.

'Hey Jenn! What you doing in there? You sleeping in the tub or something?' Dean's voice ringed out in slight impatience from the other side of the door.

I sighed and wrapped the towel around me, opening the door and not looking fully at Dean.

He fought the urge to laugh.

'Someone forget their clothes in a rush?'

I nodded, still not having looked him in the eyes.

He chuckled and walked past me, shutting the bathroom door behind me and leaving me alone with the two other members of the Shield.

Roman was sitting on the bed and Seth was leant back on the chair, his headphones in and his eyes closed. The TV was still on and was showing highlights of a football game.

'A show and tell?' Roman said teasingly as he stood up crossing his arms, looking as though he got his Christmas gifts early. 'How kind and generous of you.'

I threw a look at him.

'Just close your eyes.'

'But then I'll miss everything.'

'Then turn around.'

'How can I turn my back to that body?'

'It's pretty easy.'

'Not for me it isn't.'

'I'm freezing, so just hurry up and turn around, Roman'

'Hey, I'm not stopping you from taking that towel off and putting your clothes on' Roman said raising his hands and eyebrows with an innocent look on his face.

' _Roman'_

'Fine, fine' Roman said chuckling, finally turning around.

I took the towel off and quickly wore simple black bra and panties. Just as I was reaching for my shirt on the bed, Seth's eyes fluttered open, having just woken up. His eyes widened at the sight of me in front of him. My head snapped to Roman, expecting a reaction but he still had his back turned, unaware Seth had woken up. I looked back at Seth who was just… taking in the sight of me. It's not even like he tried to look away. I felt his eyes sweep over my body. The sound of Dean turning the bathroom handle snapped me out of my worried and paranoid daze and I opted to throw on Roman's huge shirt over me that was much closer to me than my own.

Roman finally turned around and raised his eyebrows but looked pleasantly surprised. His shirt had reached me mid-thigh.

'She's already wearing your clothes, uce. That's a good sign' Dean said to Roman chuckling, who in turn grinned to his friend.

'You look pretty good in my clothes, baby' Roman murmured to me as he walked over and put his hands on my waist, bringing his soft lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his back, kissing him back before leaning my head against his chest.

Whenever I did this, I felt like I was in the arms of a calm and loving man, forgetting he was a mighty Samoan that had a white-hot temper.

Seth Rollins was bringing trouble between Roman and me...

And Roman didn't even know it.

I feared the day he would find out.

 **I know A's already been revealed but I kinda wanted the time of everything to sync so I just decided to be vague, aha *shrugs***

 **The thought of The Shield watching PLL was too hard to pass too, hahaha!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I have writing it, please leave reviews! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Latch

**A/N: Hey guys! I've been super busy with studying, which is why I haven't updated as frequently as I have wanted to– hopefully I'll be able to update weekly.**

 **I felt like the last chapter was rushed so I'm really kind of just carrying it on from there.**

 **It has also come to my attention that there are also other Shield fanfic titles including 'lady' in it and I want to clear this up now before any 'ish' takes place: 'Lady and the Shield' is sort of my take on Lady and the Tramp. Obviously the three gorgeous men of the Shield are far from tramps but I couldn't resist that twist for a title!**

 **Oh, and a huge chocolate-chip filled cookie to Lynee021 ;)** **and thank you to Cupcakee for your wonderful suggestions for a theme, they were hugely helpful! ^_^**

 **As well as a thank you to all those who have also left reviews, followed and favourited!**

 **Btw, what do you guys think of songs implemented in the chapters like chapter 6? Like or no like? Let me know!**

Chapter 7

Roman Reigns was a touchy man.

A _very_ touchy man.

I would find this out when I had finally got into bed after putting it off for half an hour with Dean and Seth relentlessly teasing me about it. So much for looking at Ambrose as an older brother! We had turned the lights off and they were soon fast asleep, Dean even drooling while Seth cutely had an arm over him. I kept a note in my head to take a picture in the morning.

'Roman, you realise the huge arm around my waist belongs to you and it's practically trapping me.'

He brought me even closer to him by dragging me further towards towards his chest.

'Trapping is such harsh way to put it, baby.' His deep voice rumbled, the tiredness in his voice evident. Somehow, I found his sleepy voice hot.

'How would you put it, Mr touchy-feely?'

'I got you shackled in my embrace. '

'…'

'…'

'Really? You're really gonna quote Disclosure and Sam Smith at 2am?'

'What can I say? You enchant me, even when you're not around.'

'That doesn't even make sense.'

'If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down'

'I'll knock _you_ out, if you don't quit it.'

'I'd like to see you try.'

'You have a match at the house show tomorrow; I don't think Vince will be happy if you turn up with a broken jaw.'

'A broken jaw, huh? Isn't there something else you could do to my mouth?'

I playfully rolled my eyes before turning around so I was facing our window.

'And then she turns over.' I heard Roman mutter, a slight small moan escaping his lips.

'Is there a problem?' I asked, not facing him and wanting to sleep from such a long day.

'Well, y'know, it's just you're in my shirt and little panties and then you turn over with your cute ass right on my crotch.'

My eyes widened. I hadn't even realised.

Well, I had now.

There was practically a hard baby's arm poking my ass through his shorts.

I turned so I was facing him, glad it was dark so he couldn't see the burgundy on my cheeks.

'I'm sorry... I really didn't mean to.'

Roman chuckled and buried his face in my hair and the crook of my neck, taking in the smell of the shampoo that I used. He moaned in approval.

'It's fine, it'll go down' he mumbled.

I stroked his dark hair before leaning my head on it. 'Okay.'

And with that, we closed our eyes, the breezy night taking us away.

* * *

I sat on the edge of our bed, sipping the coffee Roman had made for me. I was starting to know more things about the powerhouse of the Shield and that pleased me. It was little things like knowing he listened to any kind of music, took his coffee black and loved his football and fish that I felt like I was starting to know him more under the tough exterior he put out. Even if they were small things, it meant a lot.

He gave me a kiss good-bye as he and Dean left to go to the gym, Seth was still in the bathroom.

I couldn't shake what was going on with Seth. It was gradually becoming weirder. It's not as though I wanted this, far from it. Or maybe I was overthinking?

I walked over to the trashcan to throw my styrofoam cup away and texted AJ that I was leaving when I heard a door being open and shut. I looked up and my eyes met with brown, their eyelashes fanned.

I felt like I had to say something.

'I… I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have changed in front of you, it's just, I thought you were asleep and Dean was in the bathroom an-'

'Jenn.' Seth walked up to me and his hand reached up but not before looking around briefly as if to see if anyone else was there even though there wasn't. He cupped my face with one hand and he came much closer to me, like Roman would.

'Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have kept looking. I-'

He paused. I tried to keep my face expressionless, just watching him.

'You're a beautiful woman, Jenn. Just don't forget that.' He muttered, his voice low. He dropped his hand by his side and the Architect turned his back and left, leaving me with an explosion of questions in my head.

* * *

'So, how was last night? I'm surprised you're even walking.' AJ grinned.

We were in a park by the arena, taking in the sun as we sat on the grass. It wasn't long before the house show would start.

I rolled my eyes and told them what had happened yesterday with me and Roman.

'Aww, you guys are so cute!' Kaitlyn gushed, a big smile on her face.

'Yeah, even though you guys got together quick, you sound pretty serious.' Chris added causally.

'You think so?'

Uneasiness washed over me with a not-so-nice memory resurfacing. The last time it was like this with a guy, which even though was quite a while ago, it ended pretty badly. It became more about the sex and I didn't like that. He eventually left and I was heart-broken.

'Yeah, but you guys have nothing to worry about.'

That's when I hesitantly brought up what had had happened with Seth, even from that day at the centre.

'So, what you mean to say, is that you now have the attention of 2/3 of the Shield?' Kaitlyn asked, eyebrows raised and mouth open.

'And there's me joking about the foursome… A three-some was more realistic, of course!'

I threw a look at AJ.

'But you're into Roman?' Chris said adjusting his sunglasses and checking his appearance in a compact mirror he borrowed from Kaitlyn.

'Yes, obviously, and ridiculously so. Yet, Seth's been giving off these vibes, and I don't how to handle it.'

'Well, I don't know why you're complaining, I'd love it if two hot guys wanted me.' AJ said, leaning back on her elbows.

'AJ, I'm right here if you want never-ending attention.'

'Shut up Chris.'

'But on a genuine note,' Chris said, handing the mirror back to Kaitlyn. 'It is normal for a guy to think his friend's girl is hot. Hell, I do it all the time.'

'But he's not just thinking it Chris… I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this.'

'Do you know if Seth even wants to sleep with you or likes you like _that_?' Kaitlyn asked.

'I don't know, there isn't much for me to go on…'

'Well, there you go then. You're just gonna have to trust that you're overthinking it.'

'I don't know Chris, I really don't want to get between Roman and Seth if something happened.'

'So... what? You're just gonna stay away from Reigns and hope Seth gets rid of this weirdness?'

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

'If I have to.'

We went back to the arena a couple hours later and I decided that I should put the plan to action as soon as I could, the anxiety creeping up more and more. From cutting conversations short when he saw me, using the excuse someone needed me, to missing texts. I really wanted the thing with Seth to be nipped in the bud, as well as the fact that I felt like Chris had a point: Me and Roman didn't even know each other that well, we were just starting to and I so badly didn't want a repeat of history. I don't know, maybe I was being drastic and my paranoia and anxiousness was setting in even more.

But Roman had finally caught me in a hallway and backed me up against a wall. He tilted my head up so my regret-filled eyes met his paranoid and worried grey ones, before taking my small, soft hands in his big and rough ones. My heart wrenched.

'Is it something I said or did last night that you're being like this?'

'No, no it's nothing you've done.' I looked away, shyly. 'I just feel like we've kind of rushed this… I'm only starting to get to know you and we got touchy on our first date and I should've thought about that because I don't want it to be that I make you wait and then when we finally… That's all you expect. I don't want you getting the wrong idea.'

'All I expect? The wrong idea? Jenn, if I had the wrong idea, I would've done more than have my arm around you in bed last night because you sure as hell wouldn't be able to stand in front of me right now. '

Jesus.

'And you're a beautiful and amazing woman, how could I possibly expect solely sex from you if we ever get there? There's so much more to you than looks and I love that - I don't know how to stress this to get rid of your insecurities. It's little things - like that you don't take shit no matter what, especially when it comes to helping your friends, so you're hugely loyal to your friends like me; you don't throw yourself at other people and keep to yourself; you're funny, smart, the list could go on! Besides, you actually get along with my bros better than any other girls have even tried and they love you. That by itself is highly impressive.'

'And,' he carried on slowly. 'It would be hard, but if you don't want to have sex at all, that doesn't matter. If you're happy, then I'm happy. How you feel is all that matters to me and that's the most important thing of all.'

I had blushed a furious shade but had a tiny smile and Roman chuckled, closing the distance between us and placing his hands on my hips before I remembered why I was doing this. I hadn't mentioned Seth because I didn't have the courage to… Besides, what evidence did I have? I softly removed his hands. The atmosphere changed from a warm pleasant one to stiffness.

Roman watched me, any amusement gone. 'Look, just tell me now… Is there someone else you're into?'

'No!' I said, finally looking at him and hitting his arm, frowning. I knew that my hit barely hurt him but I was annoyed he asked me such a question.

'There isn't anyone else, you idiot. I only want y-'

I stopped myself and looked away, realising what I was about to say. Roman held back a grin.

My eyes widened. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! I then started to babble, throwing overused phrases in desperation. 'I- I need space, okay? – I uh, uhm, I don't know, maybe we should stop seeing each other? It's not me, it's you!' I face-palmed. 'I mean, no! That's not what I meant!'

Roman crossed his arms smiling, watching me and looking entertained.

'It's, argh - Look, the point is, is that IHaven'tDoneThisInAWhileAndThisIsKindaRushed and I, uhm, need to… Go do… Something. Like now.' I said before swiftly turning on my heel and getting out of the hallway as fast as I could, ignoring Roman call after me, poorly attempting to hide the amusement in his voice as he got ready for his match.

The Shield dominated in their match against Sheamus, Ryback and John Cena as I watched by the curtain backstage. My match against Alicia Fox was next. The match finally ended with triple power bomb to Ryback. There was a mixture of a reaction to this from the crowd and I looked at the three men that I had shared a hotel room with. They were all distinct characters but were so collected in the ring, well, most of the time. I wondered what the future held for this mighty faction.

Sheamus and Ryback leant on each other for support as they walked back their locker rooms, and John Cena followed suit, clutching his arm. The Shield was still celebrating in the ring, their egos polished to the max and the crowds feeding them what they wanted. It was then that I noticed that I seemed to have caught John Cena's attention because he then started to talk to me, much to my surprise.

'Hey, you're that new Diva right? The one that took on the Shield on Raw and then the roster with AJ Lee on Smackdown?'

'Uhm, I mean, I'd rather not be called a 'Diva', it was kind of one of my conditions with Vince… But yes I am. That sure as hell was no welcome party.' I smiled.

John Cena chuckled.

'Good work though; I don't know many chicks that could do that, with or without help. Keep at it.' He pat me on my back and carried on walking back to his room.

My eyes flickered down. He had a pretty nice ass. I finally understood what Kaitlyn was gushing about the past week.

I heard footsteps stop behind me and I turned.

There, in all their ridiculously hot and sweaty glory, was the Shield.

I crossed my arms at noticing Roman grin at me.

'You watch our match?'

'Maybe.'

'How do you think we did?'

'Meh. You did iyte.'

'Think I looked good out there?'

I tilted my head up and turned to walk away.

'I have a match next.'

'Ouch, Roman.'

'Shut up Seth.'

'That how we playing it Haruno? That's fine by me!' Roman said, grinning as if he was being challenged.

'Dude, what's up with that?' Dean smirked.

'Oh nothing, just a game we got going on.'

'It's not a game! I mean it!'

'Sure you do, baby girl.'

'You can't call me baby girl! I'm not your baby girl anymore!'

'You'll always be my baby girl, _baby girl_.'

'I'll spear you.'

'Go on then.'

'I'm reserving my energy for Alicia Fox and general awesomeness.'

'What a coincidence.' Dean commented dryly, chuckling.

'Shut up Dean. I'll DDT you outta nowhere for not backing your bro. It's bros over hoes man.'

'I think it's _RKO_ outta nowhere, sweetheart.'

'Quiet, Rollins. You don't want it.

'You're a chick but you're my bro?' Dean amusedly asked, raising his eyebrows.

'I'm a hoe?'

'Shut up Roman, I'm not talking to you anymore, I'm talking to Dean.'

'As much as I find the feistiness hot, I think you should talk to me with a little bit more politely, little lady.' Roman stepped towards me, almost towering over me.

I stepped back.

'Well, would you look at the time,' pointing at my wrist.

There was no watch. The boys' eyes glinted and held back their laughter. 'It's time for my match, byee!'

I scurried off, grabbing a tape nearby and wrapping my hands with them, I was buzzing and ready for Alicia Fox.

* * *

I stepped in the elevator.

My match ended with me being the victor. I had been sweating like a whore in church when I was done and I wanted to rest before I hit the showers, let alone Dolph Ziggler's party, so I told AJ and Kaitlyn not to wait up on me. That Alicia Fox was a nasty piece of work; I immediately had more respect for AJ and Kaitlyn for ever taking her on.

The lift reached a floor and who other than Roman Reigns stepped in next to me. I avoided looking at him, especially as what I had wanted to happen before-hand did not go to plan. But he looked hot as hell in his dark shirt and jeans when I stole a glance from the corner of my eye. More people flooded in and I pressed the button. My hand brushed against his by accident and I immediately apologised, fidgeting. Roman, on the other hand, had an innocent and oblivious look on his face; clearly enjoying this and his eyes glinted like whenever he was amused. The people left on the next floor and then it was just me and him. How many floors did this damn building have?

His fingers started to slowly intertwine with mine and I looked up at him, not having expecting the small gesture. Why was he making this hard for crying out loud? But I would find myself give in slightly and curl my fingers around his slowly. He looked at me, his eyes scanning over from my hair to my face, as though taking in all my features before looking before appearing normal again when someone looked up from their from their phone, like nothing was going on.

The last person in the lift left and my head slowly turned to Roman, before glancing straight ahead again and blinking, knowing something was going to happen. Roman turned his head to me, moving so he was standing in front of me. His hands slowly rested on my hips and my hands hesitantly rested on his. Did I really want this after all? Was I ready for this?

'You must be crazy to think I'd let you go that easy.' He said in a deadly low voice in my ear. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I could feel the goose bumps on my arms.

'See, the way I see it, is that you threw me those cliché sayings like 'I need space' when actually, you just want to take it slow. I get that you've had bad experiences and so you want to take it slow, I do, and I'm more than happy to.'

His enticing aftershave was dancing around me and I so badly wanted to inhale it deeply. He came closer and my hands immediately went placed themselves slowly on his manly chest.

'But understand this: I will never let you go, even if you want to leave.'

My eyes softened. How could I possibly resist this man?

My hand wrapped around his neck as we reached towards each other. Sparks flew excitedly between us as our lips met one another, slowly taking in the feel and taste. The kiss deepened and he cupped my face with his hands, holding on to me. His tongue begged for entrance at my mouth and I more than happily let him in, our tongues wrapping around each other and massaging them. I could feel my cheeks get warmer and warmer. I smiled against his mouth while still kissing him when he brought me closer to him possessively, I was so enjoying this. We pulled back to breathe, looking at each other with a smile before the doors flew open again and we separated as they spilled in. I looked down shyly as I could feel his gaze fixed on me and saw him smirk.

The next floor came and the people flew out. Roman and I looked at each other, our eyes locked. We slowly went back to our previous position before and I stepped forward. My hands went to his shoulders, slowly going down his chest. We looked at each other like we were appreciating what was in front of us. Our lips crashed against each other's once again, not having enough of the taste. It was getting deeper and deeper until we heard a ping.

We pulled back and saw we had arrived at our floor. Roman groaned and I giggled. He took hold of my hand as we stepped out. He looked at me and smoothed down my hair gently.

'Thanks' I smiled at him.

'Can't have my girl look like a hot mess,' he grinned cheekily

I rolled my eyes and we walked in. There were red cups, beer bottles, snacks and people everywhere with the music thumping.

'You made it' I heard a voice say.

It was Dean, who was standing with AJ and Seth. Kaitlyn and Chris were on the other side of the room doing shots with Dolph Ziggler, the Bella twins, Rey Mysterio and Big E. AJ and Dean had a smirk on their faces apart from Seth. I didn't miss the way his eyes softened at my appearance. I was wearing ripped denim shorts with a loose black oversized shirt tucked in paired with a necklace and black boots, with my wavy hair swept to the side. But his eyes gave out a pained expression once his eyes fell on mine and Roman's hands together. Yet the look was gone in a second, swiftly replaced by one of general plastic happiness as he took another sip of beer from his bottle. It seemed no-one else had noticed.

'What a coincidence that you both arrive at the same time?' AJ teased.

'Shut up. I'll tombstone you.'

AJ giggled. 'If you were bigger then it might just hurt,' she egged on.

'I am big,' I puffed while the Shield men scoffed and chuckled.

I looked to Dean for support who only looked at me for a few seconds before furrowing his brows.

'Man, you're tiny.'

' _Tiny?_ No, I'm no-'

Dean placed his hands on my waist, effortlessly lifting me up past his shoulders.

'Lion King.' He dryly remarked, amused **. (A/N: There's a video of Dean doing this to a puppy on the WWE Twitter page, have you seen it? It's so cute!)**

AJ and the boys sniggered as I scowled.

'Yeah, Simba!' Seth teased.

'Simba? Fuck you, Crossfit Jesus. I'm Mufasa bitch!'

'Mufasa? Really? We all know it's a Timon thing you got going on, baby.'

'Don't you start, Walmart Khal Drago.'

I looked back at Dean who was still holding me up, unfazed by my weight.

'I haven't thought of one for you. You get away with it this time, Deano.'

He chuckled and finally put me down.

'However, call me that again and I'll release sensitive pictures concerning you and Rollins.'

They chuckled, 'like what?'

I pulled my phone out, scrolling through my gallery before landing on my precious piece of art.

Seth's and Dean's eyes widened.

'Aww, you guys look adorable!' AJ's small head poked out from behind the two bodies.

'No wonder why DeanXSeth fanfictions even exist!' She playfully gushed, clearly doing it to get under their skin.

Well, it worked.

'Dude, you drool in your sleep?'

'Uh, _Dude_ , you have your arm over me.'

'…'

'…'

'Truce?'

'Truce.'

Both men turned to me and I raised my hands defensively.

'This wasn't how it was supposed to go! You're meant to be mad at each other! Or are you used to cuddling?' I grinned.

Dean's arm shot out at me and my phone and I quickly hid behind Roman, looking at him like a helpless damsel. I was far from that but it doesn't hurt to have a mighty and hot Samoan on your side.

'Your friends are ganging up on me.'

Roman tried his best to hold his laughter back before looking back at his friends.

'Guys, I'd kinda prefer it if my girl stayed in one piece.'

Seth and Dean narrowed their eyes at me.

'We'll get you.' Seth threatened and Dean nodded.

I simply stuck my tongue at them.

The night ahead ensued with various shots - mostly by AJ and Dean who had a 'Who can have the most shots? Competition' – neither won because they were too tipsy to keep count; ridiculous karaoke covers from Kaitlyn and Chris and hilarious stories from everyone which would make everyone else at the table burst out laughing and clutch their sides, especially Roman and I. It didn't help when we would make eye contact with each other again and burst out laughing all over again.

The whole time, I had my head leaning on Roman's chest (I realise I do this a lot, it's super comfortable!) while he had his arm wrapped around my waist and I'd occasionally look up at him and he'd lower his head to give me chaste kisses that made me melt every time. We listened and watched our friends be our friends and made little comments here and there, mostly Roman who'd make cheeky comments about Chris that made me giggle to the point I had to cover my mouth to not be too loud.

I glanced at Seth from time to time who didn't act beyond normal after Roman and I came in. He'd join in telling stories and laughed genuinely-appearing-so when others told theirs; egged AJ on in her competition with Dean and even clapped, sarcastically though, when Chris passionately told him off for not doing so when he did his own rendition (which was poor) of Whitney Houston songs. He was absolutely normal and I should've been pleased and content with that.

So then why did the pained expression that I saw on his face when he saw Roman and I holding hands bother me so much?

 **Shout out to Disclosure and Sam Smith for the inspiration, I do not own the song and etc…**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave reviews if you want more but what did you guys think overall? This felt like a hard chapter to write for some reason.**

 **Hope you guys had a good weekend!**


	8. Chapter 8: Demons and Bruises

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed, favourited and followed!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 8

I was sitting on a crate box, leaning on the wall and wrapping my hands with tape. It was Monday night and Raw was in Iowa. I was pretty excited, both the Shield and I had a match and they were both as awesome as each other. But I think I was more excited at hitting the Bars and Pizza places in Iowa. I had never been before and Seth promised to take me. I brushed off what happened at Dolph's party and decided to just forget about it, he wasn't actually doing anything… And the questions that went off in my head made me think things I didn't want to. So just forgetting about it was a safe option, right?

'Hey kid, you ready for our match tonight?'

I looked up and was met by a warm smile from a certain red-head, who had her hands on her hips.

I jumped off of the crate. We stood shoulder to shoulder – we were practically the same height.

'Yeah, I'm ready.'

I had met Lita while I was in developmental and she was kind enough to train me at parts that I felt weak on. We soon became friends and even joked about facing each other in a match. And now, it was really happening.

We grinned at each other. 'I'll see you out there,' she said, before patting me on the arm, walking away.

'Ooh, look who's got a match with the Women's champion' I heard.

I turned and I saw Dean, Seth and Roman, all grinning like Cheshire cats in their gear.

'What can I say? It was bound to happen.' I said playfully. 'But, it's a match we both wanted to happen, nothing's on the line here.'

They nodded and Roman stepped forward, his eyes glinting. 'Do I get a good-luck kiss before my match?'

I looked at him innocently. 'You have two wonderful team mates with you; I doubt you need any luck…'

'Oh really?'

'Yep.' I imitated Dean who caught on and chuckled.

'Then I suppose I'm just gonna have to take it.'

Before I could even say anything, Roman placed his hands on my waist and lowered his head to kiss me and he deepened it before pulling back.

My hand slowly went to my slightly swollen lips and I knew my cheeks were pinker than Natalya's hair.

Roman chuckled, 'every time.'

He gave me a kiss on the head before walking away with Dean.

'Not cool Reigns, not cool. I'll get you for this!'

'Please, you _so_ wanted it.' I heard Seth say.

I punched his arm.

'Hey! That hurt!'

'Y'know, I was kinda hoping for that.'

Seth narrowed his eyes at me. 'I'll get you back for those pictures too.'

'We'll see Rollins, now run along.' I mocked, waving at him as he walked to catch up with the guys. If only our friendship could be like that without all the weirdness.

The boys won convincingly in their match against Mark Henry and the Usos and the next thing I knew, I felt a hot mass on top of me.

' _Roman'_ I whined.

I could feel his chest vibrate as he laughed.

'Sorry baby, I'm just on a high.'

I peeled myself off of him, only to be slammed back into his chest. I wasn't complaining but still, we were getting attention from other surrounding superstars who was shocked at the interaction between Roman and me.

'Roman… People are looking at us.' I said shyly.

'Good. They should know you're my girl.'

I blushed and looked up at him, and he only so happily gave me that kiss I wanted. It felt like we were the only two people in the room… Until I heard a camera crew assistant awkwardly clear their throat.

I reluctantly pulled back but Roman moaned and still held onto me, burying his head in my hair and lightly kissing my neck.

'I have my match Roman, I gotta go.'

'Fine… Good luck out there, baby.' He said, kissing my forehead.

I walked to the ramp and waited for my theme to sound. Lita had already made her entrance and the crowd had gone wild. As soon as I heard my theme hit, I ran out, hitting the hands of fans along the way.

'And introducing her opponent from Los Angeles, California, Jenn Haruno!'

I slid into the ring and immediately locked eyes with Lita.

'This is gonna be one hell of a match, the champion and the impressive debutante.'

'You're damn right about Michael!' Jerry hit back.

'Who do you think's gonna take this one, Jerry?'

'As much as I love our champion, I gotta go with Haruno – she's been pretty good! She's one to look out for'

'You crazy Jerry?' JBL chimed in. 'Like you said, this is our women's _champion,_ no rookie's gonna show her up!'

Lita and I circled each other, before charging and locking each other in a grip. Lita ended up staggering backwards and we tumbled out of the ring. She slid back into the ring while I recovered and I quickly got back in - I wasn't going down that easy! But Lita kicked me on my stomach, and I keeled over. She then threw a punch, causing my head to snap up. She grabbed my hair and was about to throw me on the turnbuckle but I quickly caught hold of her and turned the tables. I threw her to the turnbuckle and slapped her, my nails unintentionally scraping her and a mark forming on her face.

'Haruno showing she's not gonna take this one lying down.'

'But she may as well give up Michael! We all know who the winner's gonna be at the end of this' JBL remarked.

I threw a look at JBL at overhearing this, raising my eyebrow at him and started punching Lita roughly.

'I think she heard you there, JBL. Look at the way she's punching Lita.' Michael said trying to hide his amusement.

'What do I care? If she can't take Lita, she definitely can't take me!'

'Now that's a match I'd love to see.' Chuckled Jerry.

Lita caught my fist midway and spun me around before elbowing me in the midsection – what was it with her aiming there?! I do actually want to keep my organs!

Lita dragged my hair back and threw me to the middle of the ring. I was still keeled over and she kicked me in the face. She then twisted my arm and tripped me over, throwing my legs up for a pin. I just kicked out at 2.

I quickly got up and ran to the ropes and bounced off of them, hitting Lita with a shoulder tackle. I did the same again with the opposite set of ropes.

'Haruno gaining momentum.'

Lita swung at me but I caught her fist just in time and wrapped my arms around her waist before executing a German suplex.

'Suplex! My, are the tables turning here!'

Lita got up again, a stagger in her step before trying to grab onto my hair. I instead caught her hand and pulled her towards me, throwing her body over her shoulder and doing a mock AA.

I hooked her leg up going for the pin but she kicked out at 2. We were both breathing heavily. She sent me a small smile and I sent her one back. We locked each other in a grip again but this time, I kneed her and grabbed her in a headlock and heard a slam of our bodies on the ring mat.

'DDT!'

I hooked her leg up again, going for the pin and about to hear 3 when suddenly, pyrotechnics went off.

I released Lita's leg and looked up in shock. What the hell?

But it was when I heard a haunting play of guitars and saw fire surrounding the arena did horror swallow me.

I looked at Lita frantically who was propped up on an elbow and frozen next to me, her eyes wide.

'No…' I heard her whisper in equal horror. She then looked at me, guilt and fear evident in her eyes. 'Jenn, I am so sorry, I had no idea he'd come out!'

I looked back at the ramp, and a bulkish figure emerged.

It was Kane.

And he was coming for me.

'Oh my god! What is Kane doing here?!' Michael shrieked.

This demon had terrorizingly been pursuing Lita for her affection for many months with his unease-filling left eye and disturbing ways. Of course, he would come out to save his red-haired maiden.

He approached the ring and climbed up, his ghostly-pale torso on show and a petrifying glare on his face.

I gulped. This was no Hornswoggle wanting to decimate me.

Lita scrambled to her feet and approached Kane as he slid in, standing in front of him with her hands up and shaking her head frantically as though trying to convince him to leave.

He looked at me as I slowly got up and started to back away cautiously. He was about to turn to leave when his eyes fell to a deep red mark on Lita's cheek from when I slapped her.

His eyes lit up with fire and a snarl was on his face.

Oh boy.

Well, if I could take on Gene from the bar, I sure as hell could take on Kane, right? I wasn't going down without a fight.

I swiftly slid out of the ring and grabbed a chair and came back into the ring.

'Chairs seem to come in handy to Haruno when she's in tough situations.' JBL sniggered.

'Shut up, JBL.'

'That poor girl...'

Lita became hysterical when Kane charged at me and threw herself in front of him to stop him but he just roughly shoved her aside and she fell on her ass, looking on at us helplessly.

'Run, Jenn!'

I tried to hit him with a chair but he caught it mid-way and threw it out of the ring. I tried to throw punches at him but he simply caught my fists and twisted my arm, slamming me on to the mat. Kane then started to kick me repeatedly at my sides, each kick knocking the wind out of me.

'Dear god, Kane truly is a monster!'

Lita ran to Kane and jumped on his back but he effortlessly threw her off, her head hitting a turnbuckle and she looked slightly dazed.

I slowly got up and I hit him with a low blow. While he keeled over, I tried to run past him. But he caught me by the arm and tossed me around roughly like I was a ragdoll, incensed that I even hit him in the downstairs. He grabbed my face and started to slap me around, punching me too.

'Oh boy, now Kane's pissed!'

'That's the last thing Haruno wants!'

I growled, stamping on his foot and punched his jaw as hard as I could. I was surprised when I saw him stagger even a little backwards but it didn't last long when I suddenly felt a large hand clamp around my neck. Breathing no longer was a necessity as the grip tightened and tightened and I felt myself being lifted.

I knew what was coming.

I slowly closed my eyes, awaiting my dreaded fate.

Suddenly, I felt a body collide with Kane's and the immensely tight grip on my neck was released.

I dropped to the floor and looked up, my hand flying to my neck trying to get my breath back.

It was Roman.

He had speared Kane and was punching him like he was a punching bag and was doing an intense work out. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were full of fury.

I had never seen him like this.

Dean and Seth started to kick Kane while he was down and it didn't look like the Demon was gonna be able to fight back anytime soon, The Shield brothers relentlessly beating and attacking him.

I crawled to the ropes and slid out while clutching my side, staggering and holding onto the barricade for support. I could hear fans shout and ask inaudible things but I was in so much pain. My head started to bang and I took another few steps forward before collapsing on the floor. I didn't even make it to the ramp.

I felt a presence kneel down next to me and heard a soft voice while my hair was being stroked. It was Lita.

'Jenn, I am so sorry! Sweety, I know it hurts but you're strong, stay with me, okay? Stay with me. '

Her voice then cried out in desperation, 'I need a medic! Please, come quickly!'

My eyes were slowly starting to close and I saw a blur of a medical team pool around me.

Just as I shut my eyes, I felt a pair of strong arms hook themselves under my legs and around my waist, lifting me bridal style.

When I peered my eyes open, I saw a familiar pair of eyes looking back at me. I couldn't make out the expression on their face… When I craned my neck slightly, I saw Dean and Roman in the ring, still viciously attacking a beaten-down Kane, more so Roman. It was as if all he could see and focus on was Kane – the rage still needing to be unleashed. I looked back at the face of the man who had affectionately cradled me against the material of his black shirt and vest like I was a delicate thing could break. The smooth lips were moving and uttering soft and comforting words. Before I could even try and listen to what he was saying, my vision blurred even more and my world turned black.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I took in the surroundings of a white and plain room. My body felt better but stiff in a warm bed.

'You're awake.'

My eyes flicked to Seth, who had a tired but relieved smile on his face.

'I still feel like shit.' I joked, smiling back at him.

He walked forward and moved the strands of hair in my face, his finger stroking me cheek. 'You sure don't look it.' He murmured.

We looked at each other and I froze when he came even closer.

A door clicked open and Seth's hand dropped to his side.

AJ, Kaitlyn, Chris, Dean and Roman flooded in. Chris had scratches on his face which he feebly tried to cover with bright kiddy stickers.

'How you feeling, kid?' Dean asked, ruffling my hair and handing me chocolate that he bought.

'I'm okay' I sent him a small smile and propped myself up to open the wrapper.

'We tried to go out to help you, we did!' Kaitlyn suddenly cried, tears in her eyes.

My eyebrows shot up at the sudden proclamation.

'But Chris wouldn't let us!' AJ shot, glaring at Chris.

'Hey! You're the reason I have Dora the Explorer plasters on my face missy! Like you guys could take on Kane!' Chris scoffed. 'And couldn't you have just left the scratching for the bedroom?!' he added.

'As if I'd be there with you in the first place!' AJ hit back aghast.

'Don't deny it! You can't resist my charms!'

'What charm?! A potato has more charm than you!'

'Don't lie, I've seen the looks you've given me!'

'Yeah, of despise!'

'Guys. ' Roman said in a low threatening tone.

AJ and Chris immediately became silent.

'Guys, it's okay' I assured. 'I wouldn't have expected you to come out. Chris has a point: you guys couldn't have taken Kane on, even with our combined efforts.' I started to hand out chocolate.

Chris stuck his tongue out at AJ who rolled her eyes in response. I shyly offered chocolate to Roman who simply kept looking at me. He stepped forward and cupped my face in his hand and his eyes softened.

'I'm sorry you had to go through that tonight, baby. I promise it'll never happen again.'

My small hand reached out to his large one, covering it.

'Roman, it's okay. What happened wasn't your fault and you can't always protect me.' I said softly.

'I can sure as hell try and I will. No one's touching what's mine.'

Just as I was about to say something, the medic came in.

'Hey Jenn, you're good to go. I've prescribed some painkillers but do make sure you get lots of sleep tonight and no heavy activities for a day or so. You should be fine in a few days'

'Okay, doc. Thanks a lot'

The medic shot me a smile and walked out.

Kaitlyn frowned.

'Jenn, the hotel's kind of a long drive from here, you sure you're up for it?'

'Yep, I'll be-'

'It's cool, she'll stay with us.' Roman said.

'Roman, you really don't'-'

'Jenn. Seth's house is closer and you can get more sleep.'

'But-'

'No buts.' Dean grinned.

I sighed in defeat before looking up.

'Wait, but aren't you guys gonna go out for drinks over your win?'

'I don't think it would be a good idea for you to drink right now, sweetheart.' Dean teased jokingly.

I rolled my eyes.

'Look, we'll decide what we'll do when we get to my place. Right now, let's just focus on getting you there.' Seth said.

'Good idea.'

I said my goodbyes to the girls and Chris and got into the car with the guys. It wasn't a long drive which I was kind of grateful for since my body so badly wanted to feel the warmth of a bed again.

As soon as I got to a room, I snuggled into bed while Dean and Seth went to their separate bathrooms.

'Hey, not so fast' Roman said, chuckling. He took my shoes off for me and took my jeans and hoody off too. I blushed when I was left in my bra and panties and shyly used my hands to cover myself. Roman grinned.

'Baby, it's not anything I haven't seen before. Come on, sit up for me now and then you can go back to sleep.'

I did as he said and let him throw a shirt of his over my head.

I lay back down and snuggled in the covers. Roman picked it up and joined me, wrapping a hand around my waist as Seth and Dean came back.

'Roman, go out.' I whined. 'You guys need to hit some bars and stuff. Y'know have some fun.'

'I can have fun with you.' Roman teased.

'But I'm no use asleep.' I giggled. 'Look, I mean it Roman, go on. It's Seth's hometown after all. I can check it out tomorrow.'

Roman sighed. 'Fine, but I'll be back soon.' He said, getting up and kissing me.

'I left you some food and chocolate in the fridge'

'Thanks Dean!'

'Yeah, don't trash my place too much, Haruno.' Seth joked.

'I'll try not too!'

As soon as the guys left, I closed my eyes and let myself be taken away to a world of blank dreams.

* * *

It was 3am when the sound of a door shutting and heavy footsteps woke me. My eyes snapped open and I got out of bed and walked downstairs.

Seth looked sober and struggling with Roman on one side who was leaning on him, clearly having drunk too much and Dean looked close to passing out, flinging himself on nearby couch.

I walked over to take an arm of Roman's and throw it over my shoulder. He suddenly threw his jacket on the floor and staggered towards me, his hand reaching for my face.

'You're so fucking beautiful.'

I nervously smiled at him and backed away from him, the smell of alcohol strong. But my back had hit a wall and Roman towered over me.

He looked over at me appreciatively in his shirt that reached me mid-thigh and pressed his body against mine.

'I want you so bad, baby.' He murmured, placing kisses on my neck.

I gently pushed him away,

'Roman, you need to sleep this off.'

'Come with me?'

'Of course.'

I slowly took him up the stairs and put him in bed, where he gradually fell asleep after I lay in bed with him. I carefully peeled his hand off my thigh and cautiously got out of bed. I made my way downstairs to get a glass of water and saw Seth sitting on a stool by his kitchen counter. He was shirtless and was pressing an ice-pack on his shoulder.

'Hey, what's up with your shoulder?'

'Ah, it's nothing, don't worry.'

'Seth, there's a bruise.'

'… Your boyfriend got a little enthusiastic when we were playing a drinking game. Loser got punches. Mine aren't as bad as Dean's though.'

'Still…' I said frowning. The bruise was freaking purple against his tan skin.

The water from the icepack dripped down his elbow and onto the floor, his arm looking pretty tired.

'Hey, I think I have a gel for bruises.'

I went to my bag and got it out, offering it to him.

'Thanks Jenn. But uh, can you put it on?'

I blinked.

'I would do it myself but it's just that my arm's tired and massaging a gel is so much better when it's someone else, y'know?' he pressed further.

I was hesitant. That scenario itself was pretty compromising. Yet, it would be rude if I said no and I didn't want Seth, who was one of Roman's closest friends to start disliking me and think I was a bitch for not helping him.

I slowly took the cap off and squeezed the blue substance onto my fingers as Seth put the icepack down, the water still dripping. I started to massage it into his smooth shoulder. He made moans of approval and I could feel his gaze on me but I kept my eyes on his shoulder. When I shifted around a little to start massaging the gel on the other side, I found myself slipping towards Seth from the wet tiles below and his hands immediately went to my hips as my chest collided with his. I was in between his legs and my hands had somehow placed themselves on his chest, our faces literally a few inches away from each other.

I could feel Seth's heavily breathing from the impact and his hot breath which made my cheeks warm. I froze, knowing any movement could set off the wrong reaction. But it didn't help that Seth's hands on my hips could feel the lining of my panties. His thumbs playfully went over it slowly, his eyes flickering to my mouth as he licked his lips. He pulled me even closer to him and I swore our lips brushed for less than a second. His hands went lower and lower until they were placed on my thighs. I could feel him want to move his hands to the back of my thighs and reach up.

But this was wrong.

I liked Roman.

'Seth…' I warned slowly.

'Jenn, please.' Seth looked at me with pleading eyes, badly hiding his desperation.

I shook my head, regretting that I even came downstairs.

Just as Seth was about to place his lips on mine, the sound of Dean stirring and grumbling the in the next room made us step back.

I looked around, flustered at what just happened while Seth clenched his jaw at his missed chance, probably cursing Dean in his head.

'I think it would be a better idea if you put the gel on by yourself,' I said in a low, soft tone, not meeting Seth's eyes.

And with that, I turned on my heel and walked upstairs, without the glass of water I had come down for.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I have writing it! Please do leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Steamy Confusions

**To Livhardy: Yeah I know what you mean, haha! I find both guys extremely hot and crushed on Roman for a while (still am) but right now, shirtless Seth is kind of doing it for me too, hehe. And thank you :)** **Hope you come off 'guest' at some point, so it would be easier to reply to you but whatever suits you :)**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you had a great weekend :D** **I worked extra hard on this one, so I hope you like it! ^_^**

 **Oh, and it's my first lemon . so please forgive any mistakes!**

 **Enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 9

My eyes were closed in pleasure and I could feel a hot, naked and hard body on top of my bare one, my legs wrapped around his hips as lips heatedly attacked mine. Moans threatened to escape my lips as rough and large hands slowly played with my breasts, turning me on to no end. I bit my lip when kisses slowly started to travel down my neck. My hair was pooled around me on my pillow, cheeks becoming warmer and warmer. I opened my heavy-lidded eyes to meet beautiful grey infatuated ones of the man kissing me so sensually, sharp cheekbones gracing his face as well as his perfect and sexy stubble.

But instead, the eyes were chocolate brown, heavy with lust and with long dark lashes, a stubborn beard with softer facial features.

I let out a gasp of surprise and pulled back, but he simply used this as a way to gain entrance to my mouth and he pressed his body to mine, feeling each other's smooth skin and curves of body. I clawed at his back so he could get off but he must have taken this the wrong way because he became even more turned on. I felt him position his thick member at my wet and slick entrance and he clawed and ran a hand through my hair to bring my head closer to him as he kissed me intensely - as though it would be the last time. I could feel his head throbbing at my entrance, about to push in and-

My alarm went off.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up panting heavily.

What the fuck was that?

* * *

Breakfast at Seth's house sure proved to be something. Dean and Roman were arguing over the last piece of bacon and the eggs were starting to burn. Kevin whined at me, stroking himself on my leg. I crouched down next to him.

'You hungry, little guy?' I asked, stroking his head. I heard a whine in response.

I looked around for any boxes of dog food. Seth's house looked pretty messy from last night. There were pieces of clothes, open DVD cases with the disc missing, the wires of control pads from Seth's X-Box tangled up as well as Dean's cigarette boxes lying around and gym bags scattered everywhere.

My eyes finally fell on a small box and I poured some in a red bowl, pushing it to Kevin who yelped in happiness and buried his face in it.

I giggled before hearing a voice I wasn't quite ready to hear.

'Thanks for that, I almost forgot to feed him. Routines seem to fly out of my head these days,' chuckled Seth, crouching down too to pat and rub Kevin who affectionately rubbed his head on Seth's leg in response.

It was as if last night didn't happen.

His hair was tied back in a low man-bun which was a hidden weakness of mine, especially when it came to Roman…

Oh, and he was shirtless.

Again.

His tanned biceps stood out pronounced and the lines of his abs were deeper than ever, as well as his V-line…

I nervously smiled at him, not really wanting to talk to him because of last night and especially my uh, dream from this morning.

'It happens to all of us.'

We both stood up and I reached for the orange juice nearby.

It seemed we both wanted it because our hands brushed against each other and my hand immediately yanked back.

I think there was enough physical contact between my boyfriend's best friend and I.

'I'm sorry, you have it' I said.

'No, you have it'

'No, it's okay, you can have it, I'm not even that thirsty.'

'Nonsense. Besides, what host would I be if I didn't treat my guests like royalty?' Seth hit back grinning.

'Hey Seth, If you wanna treat us like loyalty, why don't you take your ass to store to get some more bacon?'

We both looked over at Dean who looked disgruntled while Roman looked satisfied and happy tucking into the stubbornly-fought-over bacon.

Seth frowned.

'Dude, I haven't even eaten yet.'

'It's okay, I'll go.' I quickly offered.

Frankly, I needed the fresh air to think. So much had happened in so little time.

And before the guys could say anything, I grabbed a hoody and threw it on, walking out of the house and not caring I was only in shorts.

I started to walk in an unknown direction.

I didn't even know where I was going. I looked around for a store and finally found a small one. I walked inside and quickly found the meat aisle and bought a couple packs of bacon, throwing them in a brown paper bag. I went to a nearby park and sat on a bench, pulling out my phone and scrolling down my contacts before hitting one to dial.

'Hello? J? Is this you butt dialling me again?'

'Hey AJ and no… Is Kaitlyn with you?'

'Yup.'

'Face-time me'

AJ adjusted her phone so I could see both of my friend's faces, clearly in a hotel room.

'Wussup?'

'Ah, nothing much. How you guys doing?'

'Not bad, but Chris is denying he used up all my concealer and moisturiser.'

'I did not, Kaitlyn!'

'Whatever Chris.'

I giggled.

'What about you, little J? How you feeling now?'

'Better. I just went to the store to buy the guys some bacon, Seth ran out. What is it with guys and their meat?'

'It's a manly thing, sweetheart. You wouldn't understand. Unless there's something you're not telling me.' Chris narrowed his eyes at me.

'Shut up.'

'Hey, can I ask you guys something' I asked, trying to look unfazed and casual.

'Sure.'

'So, I have this friend…'

Kaitlyn, AJ and Chris shared a look. They looked back at me on AJ's phone screen.

'She uh, has a boyfriend right? And he's uhm, pretty awesome. But then his best friend starts acting… sorta weird and then sweet. And it starts to get a tiny bit serious when they're left alone and he tries to kiss her. To make matters worse, she _kind_ of had a uh, hot dream about him.'

'How hot? Like Fifty Shades or-'

Kaitlyn smacked Chris's arm and glared at him, calling him a perv.

'Like a naked-and-in-bed kind of hot dream.'

I tried to make sure a blush didn't creep up my neck.

'This is about Roman and Seth, isn't it?'

'No…'

Kaitlyn, Chris and AJ stared at me.

'… Yes.'

'Guys,' I whined after confessing. 'Does this make me bad? I don't even like Seth like that!'

'Well, it's not like he's not a handsome man,' Kaitlyn said thoughtfully. 'And every woman would be a tiny bit flustered if Seth Rollins carried them out of a match like that.'

'But the dream-'

'He's a good looking dude, J. Have you ever thought about him doing stuff with you like that?' She asked.

'No! I thought it was Roman in the dream!'

'Well, that makes things interesting. It could be that you like Roman but find Seth hot. Simple as that.' AJ said.

'Okay, what about him trying to kiss me last night? What do I do about that? I want to talk to Seth about it but at the same time, I know I should say something to Roman about it too. But what if I sound like an attention-seeker? And I don't want to start a fight or anything-'

'Talk to Seth and tell him to keep his hands to himself.' AJ interjected sharply.

Kaitlyn shifted uncomfortably.

'And I think you should bring this up to Roman…' She said in a low and soft tone.' Talk about it now instead of him finding out later.'

I bit my lip. That was not something I was looking forward to doing.

'Or,' Chris piped up. 'You could do what every other woman would do.'

'What's that?'

'Have both guys.'

AJ and Kaitlyn slapped Chris on the back of his head at the same time.

'Hey! Delve deep into the smutty, lemony part of Fanfiction and you'll see my point!'

* * *

I arrived back at Seth's and placed the bacon in the frying pan, much to Dean's pleasure who grinned and ruffled my hair in appreciation, walking to the living room to play against Seth at pool.

'You took your time beautiful,'

I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind and a familiar enticing scent hit my nose. I smiled.

'Did you miss me?'

'Maybe.'

Roman turned me around and I smiled. My knees always seemed to go weak whenever I was so close to him.

He cupped my face and gave me a slow and deep kiss. I dropped the spatula I was holding on the counter and my arms wound around him. Our tongues started to wrap around each other and my cheeks went warmer and warmer as I started to get turned on. I bit his lip and Roman moaned, placing his hands on my thighs and lifting me so I sat on the counter. My legs wrapped around his hips and he started to kiss and suck on my neck, biting at times. I gasped in pleasure, throwing my head back.

'As much as I support sex in all parts of a house, I don't really like my bacon burnt, Haruno.' Dean grinned, leaning in the doorway.

Roman and I pulled away from each other. I shot him an apologetic smile and jumped off of the counter. I giggled at Roman who looked less than impressed at the interruption.

' _Dude._ '

'Sorry Uce, but you took the last piece of bacon, remember?'

Roman growled. 'I'm gonna go take a shower.'

I furrowed my brows. 'But you just had one, why do you need another one?'

Roman looked amused and his eyes twinkled.

'Why do you think?' he tucked his hands into the pockets of his board shorts pointedly.

My eyes went down to his crotch and sure enough, he was hard.

 _Very_ hard.

Damn.

Dean sniggered.

I blushed and looked away, turning away too. Dean's bacon suddenly became interesting.

Roman chuckled and placed his hands on my hips from behind innocently and kissed the top of my head.

But not before coming closer.

His dick freaking poked my ass.

'Roman!' I said in a hushed tone, sure that Dean hadn't seen, who was berating Seth for carrying on playing.

He quickly pecked my lips before I could protest and he walked away, chuckling to himself.

'What happened to 'don't steal kisses'? Hypocrite!'

'It's not stealing if you're happy to give it' Roman shouted out.

I rolled my eyes smiling. Roman Reigns was going to drive me crazy.

 **Okay, so this was a pretty light and nice (kind of) chapter, hope you guys liked it!**

 **Even if it's a suggestion of something you'd like to see happen or something you'd like me to improve, do say :) I don't bite :P**

 **So please leave a review on your way out! Especially if you want more & I'll update quicker. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Let's talk! Or Not?

**To CiCix3: I totally agree with you :)** **And you'll just have to see ;)**

 **To Allison: Thank you! ^_^** **Hahaha, there's lots more where that came from! I actually enjoy writing those particular scenes… A bit too much maybe ;P xD**

 **To RachyDoodle: Thank you :))** **I hope you like this chapter too!**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I got hit with slight writer's block… So I made it longer to compensate.**

 **Huge thank you to those who left** _ **awesome**_ **reviews, as well as to those who have followed and favourited!** **They make me happy ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Roman and I sat at our table of outside of the restaurant, after spending a day walking around, strolling and taking in the Iowa sun.

It was a pretty relaxed atmosphere but Kaitlyn was right.

I had to bring this up sooner or later.

'Roman… Can I talk to you about something?'

Roman reached out for my hand and stroked it with his thumb.

'Of course baby, what's wrong?'

I bit my lip.

Here goes…

Just as I was I opened my mouth, a phone started ringing.

Roman frowned. 'Sorry Jenn, I'll make sure it's not long so I can listen to what you have to say, okay?'

I nodded.

'Seth, wussup, man?'

My heart banged against my chest.

Talk about crappy timing.

'Yeah… Really? Woah. I would've been screwed. What? Ahh, that'd be awesome. Thanks man, what would I do without you?' Roman chuckled. 'Okay, I'll see you later. Bye'

Roman hung up.

'What happened?'

'I misplaced my passport and Seth found it. And he found these headphones that I've been meaning to get but they've been out of stock, so he reserved a pair for me.'

'That's nice of him,' I said, nervously smiling.

'Yeah, it is. He's like a brother to me. I mean, I have Rosey back home but Dean and Seth are the bros I have with me on the road, y'know?' Roman added affectionately. 'We went through a lot together…' he trailed off absent-mindedly before snapping back to my attention.

'So, what were you going to say?' Roman smiled at me softly.

How could I possibly bring anything up now?

I smiled as genuinely as I could.

'Uh, I just… I just wanted to say how much I've liked being with you.'

Which was true, I did. Other than the stuff with Seth, I loved how much I was with Roman and the little fun things we did together and how he cared for me. It brought us so much closer and I started to feel much more strongly for the powerhouse of The Shield.

Roman brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

'Me too baby girl, me too.'

A waiter approached us and handed us the menus for desert.

'Damn, there's some awesome stuff on here.'

'I know right? And uh, I think we agreed you're gonna pay, Roman.' I teased

'Oh really?' Roman grinned

'Yeah, 'cause when I said 'hey, let's go to this restaurant and maybe get cake', and then I had asked if you were interested in going, you said yes. And I'm pretty sure you then heard me saying 'you're paying' and you had said 'yes'.'

'You know, that's pretty funny because everything up to the paying part made sense'

'No, you were on the phone to Dean when we were walking but, I said it… So… I'll take one of everything.'

* * *

'I feel sick' I pouted.

Roman chuckled, taking his hand out of mine and throwing it over my shoulders and pulling me close to him as we walked back to Seth's.

'I may have not bought you one of everything at that restaurant, but I did warn you about that red velvet cupcake, baby.'

'Was that before or after the vanilla cheesecake?'

'I think it was before the gateaux, actually.'

'I thought I had the gateaux after the apple pie I tried to feed you'

'Apple pie is not nice, Jenn'

'That is a scandalous thing to say Reigns, just make sure you don't say that in front of Kaitlyn'

We finally arrived at Seth's and walked in to see Dean and Seth on the couch playing on his X-Box.

'Hey love birds, how was the date?' Dean teased grinning

'Someone had too much to eat' Roman grinned shooting a look in my direction

'Hey!'

'Ziggler called up,' Seth spoke up, eyes glued to the screen, 'he's throwing another party later. You guys up for it?'

'Will there be food?'

'You just complained about feeling sick.'

'So? Food is food, I can make space... Believe that.'

Roman and Dean moaned and shook their heads.

'Oh, and he said Punk asked for AJ'

I smirked. I couldn't wait to tease AJ over this.

'And you can bring Kaitlyn and the gay dude'

'Gay dude? You mean Chris?' I giggled

'Yep'

'I'll text them about it'

* * *

The party was actually pretty awesome. AJ and Punk had gone off into their own little dark corner away from prying eyes. Their bodies were close together and I made sure to interrogate and tease AJ about it later, that little lady was head over heels in love with the straight-edge superstar.

Everyone we knew and their friends were there – from the Bella twins and Chris who were dancing on the tables to RVD smoking pot with some other guys who I couldn't make out to be.

Roman and Dean were talking to some people from Indie circuits they knew from a while back and were catching up.

Kaitlyn and I were on the dance floor, red cups that were refilled more times than I could count on both hands in hand as the music boomed around us from surrounding speakers and the base bounced off of the walls of the dark room.

There were bodies meshing against ours as the crowd shifted, sweat and alcohol lingering in the air.

But we didn't care who it was, we were having fun.

'This is great, isn't it?' Kaitlyn shouted to me over the deafening music.

'What? Oh yeah, it is!'

A cute blonde guy started to edge closer to Kaitlyn, timidly hoping to somehow get her attention.

'You can forget everything, like the stuff with Seth!'

Kaitlyn's speech was starting to get slurred. The huge numbers of drinks that we had were starting to become evident.

'What did you say?!'

'I said, you can forget the stuff that happened! Like the sex dream about Seth!'

I nodded in reply and the blonde guy finally caught Kaitlyn's attention and she turned around to start dancing with him as she wound her arms around him. Luckily, the guy didn't seem like a perv and kept his hands on her waist.

I giggled and let myself float away and carried on dancing by myself to Kid Ink's Show Me.

'A sex dream, huh?' I heard a chuckling voice behind me.

I stopped dancing and I froze.

I turned around and saw the one and only, Seth Rollins.

He was wearing a black baseball cap backwards, black jeans and was in a fitted black shirt, the top buttons undone and sleeves rolled up to show off his impressive build even more.

I was suddenly pushed towards him by the crowd of people dancing that constantly kept shifting and his hands landed on my hips. My hands were on his hard chest and his expensive and sensual aftershave lingered around me.

I really didn't want a repeat of history… So I turned around and tried to get back into the crowd, trying to act like he wasn't there, but his hands hadn't budged from my hips as I had wanted them to.

He bent down a little and gently moved my hair to one side as his lips brushed my ear,

'A sex dream Jenn? And I was in it?' He said innocently.

I gulped and tried to carry on dancing amongst the bodies around us.

Kaitlyn was so occupied with the blond guy she didn't notice me or Seth, and she was getting deeper and deeper into the crowd to the point I lost her. The crowd started to become even more frenzied.

'Now why would I be in a dream of yours Jenn? Especially a dream like that' his low and husky voice rumbled.

He started to dance against me too, his crotch right on my ass and I could feel his bulge getting hard. His hands started to slowly skim around my body in my V-neck bodycon dress, feeling every curve. The drinks that I had were starting to hit me much more as Seth started to press his soft lips on the nape of my neck.

'What did I do? Tell me… 'His tone was still low and rough and I was the only person that could hear him.

'Did I touch you like I am now?' He pressed harder into me and his large and calloused hand cupped one of my breasts, one of his thumbs slowly rubbing over a nipple and I was trapped in a tight space between bodies. No-one noticed what was going on; we seemed to blend into the crowd even more.

I bit my lip to hold back a moan from being touched so intimately.

'Did I turn you on?' Seth's lips started to make their way down.

'How wet did I make you, Jenn? Were your panties soaking?' I turned away from him more, the dream coming back to me and visuals playing in my head as though I was remembering something that happened – a memory.

Seth paused before chuckling. 'You didn't have any panties on, did you? Your body was bare naked under mine…'

The crowd shifted around us and I felt my body hit a wall.

Seth turned me around so I was facing him and his thumb and index finger reached up so his dark brown eyes pierced mine. His gaze went down to my lips, his face edging closer.

I felt lips touch and kiss a sensitive part of neck, the light sweat on my body not seeming to bother Seth and a moan escaped my lips. I regretted this immediately and Seth's eyes met mine once again, heavy with lust, just as they were in the dream.

'That sound… That's gonna play over and over in my head and drive me fucking crazy Jenn. You make that sound again and I swear to god I'll end up taking you right here and right now'. I hadn't noticed before but his speech was slurred.

I slowly shook my head, starting to feel even dizzier from the heat, the music and the drinks, berating myself for having so many.

'No? I can make you whimper under me, beg for me and scream my name. I can make you cum so many times you lose count and you lose yourself to the ecstasy of it all. Can Roman do that?'

As soon as I heard Roman's name, I snapped out of my dizzy daze and pushed Seth off of me as hard as I could. He didn't even budge a bit.

'You haven't even slept with him yet, have you?' Seth asked me, sounding astounded but amused.

'That's… That's none of your business' I said, trying to sound tough but it simply came out slow, weak and forced, like it took everything I had to push those words out. My head started to bang and spin from being closer to the pounding speakers and the effects of the strong alcohol dawning of me.

'She finally speaks' Seth smirked.

'Why are you doing this?' I asked, my voice clearly reeking of confusion and desperation.

For the first time that night, Seth's eyes lost all traces of lust and tease.

'Doing what?'

'Being like this! You know I'm with Roman…' I could hear and feel the slump in me.

Seth watched me, his eyes expressionless.

'Look, let's just get you home.'

He reached for my waist and I pulled away from him.

'I promise, I won't try anything.'

I let his arm wrap around my waist and I reluctantly leaned into him, my eyes becoming heavier.

We made our way to a table of guys where I saw Roman and Dean, who looked concerned once seeing me.

Before I could say anything, Seth spoke up.

'She had a couple too many, I'll take her back. You guys'll get pulled over for drinking – I haven't drunk that much.'

Roman's watched me for a second before nodding.

'AJ… Kaitlyn…' I managed to murmur.

'AJ's gonna leave with Punk and I'll look out for Kaitlyn, don't worry kid,' Dean reassured me.

'Thank you…'

And with that Seth and I left, climbing into a car.

* * *

I was sure I had slept in the car ride home when I felt the same strong arms that carried me out of my match with Lita, carry me to the bedroom.

My eyes fluttered slightly open and I saw Seth gently lay me on a bed and take my heels off. He slowly threw blanket over me but he looked hesitant for a second when his eyes fell on my dress before realising I was awake.

His voice came out soft and affectionate, the polar opposite of what it had been back at Dolph's party.

'Jenn, I'm gonna give you a spare shirt to wear, okay? I'll turn around when you take your dress off.'

I nodded at him slowly. I was confused at the way he was being a gentlemen so suddenly but I just wanted to sleep.

He left the room briefly before coming back with a plain large grey shirt. He handed it to me and I started to fumble with the zip at the back of my dress. The struggle could not have been more obvious. I knew it would be a mistake to, but I needed to ask. I was so exhausted and pretty much wasted.

'Seth, can you help me out of my dress?'

I saw his eyes widen a second before feeling the bed slump down a little as he sat behind me. He effortlessly pulled the zip down and his fingers accidently brushed my warm, smooth skin. I heard a hitch in his breath from the contact, especially from seeing I had no bra on.

The atmosphere was tense and thick, you could practically cut a knife through it.

'Seth…'

'… I'll leave you to it.'

Seth stood up and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

I threw the shirt over me and slid out of my dress before throwing it on the floor.

I collapsed on the bed and closed my eyes, exhaustion finally swallowing me up and taking over me.

* * *

I peered my eyes open and felt like there were drums playing incessantly in my head.

My eyes fell on a glass of water and tablets on the bedside table and I swiftly swallowed the two.

What had happened last night came rushing back to me and I brushed it aside. I was in no mood or state to be picking at it. I would deal with it when I actually could think straight. I collapsed back to bed and went back to the warmth I had felt waking up.

And that when I realised I had my head on a hard chest and my legs wrapped around another's. I blinked a couple of times before taking in the gorgeous appearance of Roman Reigns. He was shirtless and was in boxers. His chest heaved up and down slowly and I heard soft sighs from his lips. I nestled into him and he stirred a little while later. He came even closer to me, placing his hand on my thigh and kissing the top of my head.

I looked up at him smiling a little, 'Good morning. How's your head?'

'Not bad baby, yours?'

'Much better.'

He tilted his face down a little and placed his soft lips on mine. Roman deepened the kiss before turning so his body was on top of mine and I wound my arms around him, our tongues intertwining once I allowed him entrance. He softly budged my knee with his so he was between my legs and his hand grabbed my thigh, his thumb stroking it before travelling up and playing with an erect nipple.

I pulled back and bit my lip from being turned on and felt a pool of heat between my legs.

'Are you wet baby?' Roman's husky voice rumbled, turning me on even more.

I nodded shyly and Roman looked at me desired.

His hand trailed down to under my shirt and stroked the lining of my panties. He looked up at me as if questioning.

I nodded.

'Are you sure?'

I pulled my shirt over my head, throwing it over the bed and self-consciously covered my chest with my hands.

'Roman, please.'

Roman grinned before pulling back and tugging my panties down and throwing them to the floor. He looked down at me appreciatively and my knees edged closer from not being used to such exposure.

Roman gently pushed my knees back and pinned my hands above my head.

'You're beautiful.' He said as his eyes pierced mine. His lips crashed against mine and he let go of my hands. I could feel myself get wetter and wetter and Roman's hands cupped my face, before going down to stroke my breast, my stomach, my thigh and finally creeping to my womanhood. His finger played with my clit and I moaned into Roman's mouth. He played with it a little longer before his head went down kissing my stomach. I felt a tongue delve deep into my folds, tasting and taking in all my juices.

'You taste so fucking good' Roman said, his tongue working me so much experience.

My head thrashed from side to side at the ecstasy-like sensation and I clawed a hand through his hair. Roman pulled back; kissing me intensely as I tasted myself and I felt a finger part my folds and go inside pushing in and pulling back, repeating the motion. I pulled at Roman's hair as our tongues massaged each other's, heightening our arousal. He added a second finger, going at a faster pace as I got wetter and I could feel my muscles clench around him.

'Fuck, you're tight' I heard Roman growl aroused.

He attacked my lips again much more heatedly as he thrusted his fingers in quicker. My hands flew to the bed sheets and I grabbed onto them tightly, feeling a wave about to crash over me.

'I…'

'Say my name...'

'Roman, I'm gonna- Roman!'

And then I heard myself cry out as I came, my chest heaving and sweat glistening. Roman pulled his fingers out licking it and I had an idea that I knew would send him crazy.

My small hands reached out for his large ones and I sat up, my hair falling over my shoulders and brought his fingers to my lips, keeping eye contact with him. I sucked the tips of his fingers going down. His eyes softened in arousal at the sight of me and I heard a moan. His hardened and erect member caught my attention and I took his fingers out of my mouth. I sat him down next to me and I straddled him, playing with the hem of his boxers before tugging them down and an impressive length sprung up.

I was shocked at how big it was. I knew he was big….

But not _that_ big.

How that would fit in me was something else to think about another day.

'Impressed with what you see?' Roman smirked.

I playfully rolled my eyes at him grinning, not bothering to deny his impressive manhood.

I started to push a hand down painfully slowly, feeling how much it was throbbing. I knew it was killing him.

'Jenn…' Roman growled frustrated. 'You're teasing me'

I bit my lip to weakly stifle my giggle before placing kisses on Roman's neck going down, my fingers and my hair trailing down his hard abs. My hair framed my face as I then used both hands to pump him, pre-cum starting to spill out. I still looked him in the eyes as I licked it off. I heard his breath hitch in his throat. I licked his shaft from the base to the top before taking him in fully in my warm mouth and I heard Roman cry out.

'Fuck!'

My head started to bob up and down his length while pumping him and his fingers clawed through my hair, guiding me as my tongue swirled around him. The sight of my pink, plump lips around him must have turned him on even more because the pace became faster and I could feel him become stiffer.

'Oh fuck Jenn, fuck. I'm gonna- I'm gonna-!'

I pumped him faster and faster as my head kept bobbing and before I knew it, he shot his hot load into my mouth and I swallowed it. I collapsed next to him and breathed heavily. I felt an arm around me firmly pull me over his chest and Roman kissed the top of my head, panting slightly.

'And that's why, breakfast is the most fucking important meal of the day.'

We laughed as we slowly fell back into another slumber of sleep.

 **So... I'm no pro at lemons and that was only my second so apologies for any mistakes!**

 **Cheap plug-in time: I have a new Shield fic out called 'Stone and The Shield', (bad name I know xD) but do check it out! It's an idea I'm toying with atm but it would be awesome if you guys told me what you thought :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please do leave a review on your way out! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Jacked-up Brony in Cosplay

**A/N: Hey Guys!**

 **No, you haven't become crazy, I** _ **have**_ **uploaded a chapter 11.**

 **I've edited the story (chapter-wise) completely and the previous chapter 1 is now a sort-of prequel - because the feedback that I was generally getting was that the first chapter was essentially what put people off from reading the rest of the story, which was a bit sad, but I hope you enjoy the story regardless!**

 **Really sorry for updating after such a long time! I really wanted to but it was so hard finding time to sit down and type. I had exams, life got in the way and I'll be honest, I had the odd writer's block here and there. But, I'm here now so I hope you like this chapter! I've made it longer than usual to compensate 0:)**

 _ **Huge**_ **thank you to those who have recently followed, favourited and were also lovely to leave reviews! I don't think there will ever be a day where I complain about reviews. xD**

 **So much has happened since I last updated!**

 **There was a Shield reunion tease (damn creative playing with my heart… The feels!); Roman became No.1 contender which was followed by an _awesome _ Team Roman vs. Team Seth match and then Seth got injured at a house show! I was so devastated, especially after hearing he's out for 6–9 months, which means no Wrestlemania. I'm so upset that his title reign had to end like that, too. Here's hoping he gets well soon! Also, do I smell a heel turn from Mr Ambrose…? **

Chapter 11

'Did you _braid_ my hair?'

I looked up as Roman turned his sleepy and awoken gaze to me in bed. I was propped up on my elbow, the white sheets perched up and covering my bare chest; his beloved and ridiculously soft hair in my hands.

'No….'

Roman raised an eyebrow at the neat bundle of braids near me. I slowly edged away from the incriminating evidence.

Roman suddenly furrowed his brows.

'Is that… Is that coloured hair braided into my hair too?'

'… I'm telling you Roman, purple is _so_ your colour. You work it better than- hey!'

Roman suddenly hovered over me and pinned my arms above my head, his black boxers peeking as the sheets feebly covered his lower half.

His eyes swept over me, as though remembering what had happened earlier in the morning between us.

'Why do I have the feeling you like being in this _dominant_ position?' I asked with a wry smile, teasing him just a little bit.

A corner of his mouth twitched.

'Look baby girl, you can tease with that pretty little mouth all you want. You wanna tell me what you're doing at this time of morning with my hair?'

'I was bored.' I pouted.

'Oh?'

'Mmm-hmm.'

'Well, I'm sure I can find something for you to do to keep you occupied…'

Roman lowered his face closer to mine and I just couldn't help it.

I erupted into giggles.

I really couldn't take him seriously with the purple braids.

He looked like a jacked-up brony in cosplay.

Roman raised an eyebrow at me.

'What's so funny?'

'What?'

'You're laughing'

'What?'

'It's the stupid hair, isn't it?

'What?'

'… Are you doing a Stone Cold on me?'

'…'

'…'

'What?'

Roman firmed his hold on my wrists as he then attacked my neck and sides and I writhed under him, laughing uncontrollably.

Roman Reigns was freaking tickling me.

I turned over and lay on my stomach as I tried to catch my breath, my cheeks hurting from laughing so much. Damn Roman for knowing my weak spots!

'Are you always this hyper in the morning?' Roman's deep voice rumbled, chuckling as he let go of my wrists and stayed hovered above me, stroking a random piece of my hair.

I turned over, drawing the sheets around me and drew shapes and squiggles on his hard bare chest.

'I'm not hyper' I looked up at him. 'What? You think I seem hyper?'

'Well you-'

'It doesn't matter what you think!'

Roman blinked, the smile off of his face.

'… I'm sorry. Please don't kill me.'

Roman's large hand shot up and grabbed my wrists, pinning them above my head once again and got right in my face, all amusement gone. His nose was practically touching mine and I felt like a naughty child being told off.

'I would like to mention in my defence the moment was too sweet to miss and I, the People's Champion, will promise never to do that again to your candy ass'

'Oh keep those references coming. 'Cause you don't even wanna know what I'm gonna do to _your_ 'candy ass'. Roman said, a look of mischief on his face.

My eyes widened.

'But… I didn't bend over to pick up any soap…'

Roman threw his head back, roaring with laughter as my voice faltered away.

'Oh no, what I'm gonna do to you is much worse' he said, as he re-composed himself.

'What could possibly be worse than-'

Roman suddenly flipped me over onto my stomach and slid an arm under me so that I was on all fours.

'I still don't get-ah!'

A rough hand came down hard on my ass.

'You're _spanking_ me? What is this? The 1940s?! I- ah!'

Another slap.

'You wanna talk about candy asses, baby?' Roman drawled out in his deep voice, a low, sensual tone.

I whimpered helplessly, yet ashamedly, I found this hot somehow.

'I-'

'It doesn't matter what you think' he said slowly and I could hear the mischievous grin in his voice.

Another freaking slap.

'Uh! I... I'm sorry, no more Rock references, I'm sorry!'

Roman hesitated before kissing my back and lay back down, pulling me down with him. I punched him lightly as I scowled at how red my ass probably was and how sore it felt. He chuckled in response and kissed the crown of my head.

'You're the weirdest girl I've ever met'

'Says the one who spanked me multiple times. Rock references really get under your skin…'

'That was punishment, beautiful'

'Punishment? What is this? Fifty Shades?'

'It can be if you want it to be' Roman grinned as I rolled my eyes. 'Don't act like you weren't enjoying it'

'… I may possibly be a mild degree of weird.'

'Mild degree' Roman scoffed

'Hey, you're the one that made the moves on me' I grinned

'Debatable' Roman said lowering his head to kiss me chastely before pulling back.

'So, you gonna tell me why you braid my hair of all things?'

'Because I wanted to.

...

And that's the bottom line 'cause _I_ said so.'

* * *

I walked out of the bedroom after showering, clutching the side of my ass.

It was so much sorer now.

Go Jenn.

Roman was in the shower and I went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. I saw Dean at the counter who smirked when his eyes fell on my hand on my ass. He looked loaded with little jabs to make.

I narrowed my eyes at him. 'Shut up.'

There were way too many times that I fell victim to Dean Ambrose's teasing comments.

'Careful with that mouth of yours, don't want me to call Roman now do you?'

'You wouldn't'

'Seth would'

I turned to where Dean nodded his head and I saw Seth come out from the fridge holding a juice carton. I hadn't even noticed him…

'Wouldn't you Seth?' Dean further teased, oblivious to the slight tension between Seth and I.

He kept his eyes on me and he gulped down some juice.

I attempted to brush the tension away and lighten it up, turning back to Dean.

'Seth wouldn't and he probably doesn't even know what you're talking about' I hit back.

'I do and I totally would'

Great, so they both heard me cry out as Roman assaulted in me in his Christian Grey 2.0 ways.

'Yeah? Well, so?' I said, attempting to compose myself in this losing war. 'He's not even here.' I grinned.

'Well, there's always that awesome thing of a little lie…'

'… You wouldn't.'

'I would'

'Dean! That's just mean'

'Your point is?'

'Argh! You both better bring your candy-'

'Their candy what?'

My eyes widened as I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned and saw Roman towelling his hair dry, looking hot as usual as he stood in his sweatpants only, the beads of water trailing down his hard chest. He had that mischievous glint in his eyes. I gulped.

'Canes.

Candy canes.'

'…'

'…'

'…'

It only dawned on me then that I was possibly referencing to their dicks.

I coughed and attempted to look nonchalant and tough

'… Yeah, Fuck with me and I'll… crush your candy canes.'

'… Dude, your girl's something else' Dean chuckled.

'I know, it's what got her clutching her ass. Girl was throwing references left, right and centre.'

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

'Please, you found it adorable'

'Again, debatable.'

'You're in denial' I said in a sing-song fashion.

'Please don't sing, I've already heard enough noises come out of you… Heh'

'Dean!'

I pouted and turned to Roman.

'Dean's being mean. Spear him?' I gave him my most innocent smile.

Roman laughed and wrapped his arms around me, lowering his head as he gave a small kiss on my temple.

'Sorry, maybe next time baby'

'Fine, you can get off me now, you're making me wet' I complained.

'Well…'

'Don't say a word!'

* * *

We arrived at the arena for the Smackdown taping and as expected, I had to sit this one out. I was annoyed that I had to watch from the side but doctor's orders are doctor's orders!

I had the chance to see AJ and Kaitlyn too when they were in hair and make-up and I was glad to see them, even if it wasn't that long since I last saw them. Still, it was nice to be around my girls again.

That may have been a little obvious when I leapt on them to hug them.

'Someone's happy…' Kaitlyn said, a knowing smile on her face

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' I puffed. 'Where's Chris?'

'Still with Catering, some of the staff caught a virus so they're a little short-handed' AJ replied. 'But how you feeling?'

'Better and better actually'

'That Kane attack should've had you out of it – good to see even a demon won't get in your way' AJ chuckled

'What can I say? It's the Haruno magic' I shrugged cockily in a playful way.

'But enough about me… How's Punk?' I grinned.

AJ's face turned beetroot and whipped her phone out, pretending to not hear us by scrolling down on Twitter aimlessly.

'You guys seemed to be getting a little close at Ziggler's party before I left.'

I gave a smirk to Kaitlyn who mirrored one back and snatched AJ's phone out of her hands, much to her dismay.

'Oh Jenn, they went for a _coffee_ this morning'

I gasped, responding back to Kaitlyn's playful ways.

'A coffee? Is there any progress to be reported?'

'Well, Miss Haruno,' Kaitlyn said in a horribly exaggerated posh British accent, 'As I scroll though Miss Lee's contacts, my eyes fall on a certain Mr CM Punk. It seems Miss Lee and Mr Punk have exchanged numerical details.'

'Is that so?'

'It seems so.'

' _Guys.'_ AJ chimed in.

'It's not a big deal…'

'Have you texted him?' I asked

'No… Why would I?'

'Because he bought you coffee' Kaitlyn pointed out

'So… You say a little thank you' I grinned mischievously

AJ began to get flustered and got up from the chair as the artists finished with her's and Kaitlyn's hair and left.

'Fine, I'll do it myself' AJ reached out for her phone from Kaitlyn's grasp who had also gotten up and stood next to me.

'Nuh-uh' Kaitlyn said, grinning and waving her finger at AJ. 'You had your chance'

'I wonder what we should say on AJ's behalf, Kait' I said, tapping my finger on my chin as if thinking.

AJ looked horrified and shook her head frantically.

'Come on Jenn! I understand Kaitlyn but I don't embarrass you like this!'

'Nah, you just knowingly make condom and foursome jokes on loudspeaker'

'Oh yeah…'

"Hey Jenn, what about 'thanks for the coffee sweetheart, but if you want something to really keep you awake, come to my room tonight?"

'Now _that_ , is perfect' I laughed as AJ looked like she was going to set the fire alarm off and Kaitlyn began to tap away.

Next thing I knew AJ pounced on Kaitlyn but me being the genius that I am, I thought I could push AJ away.

I was so wrong.

Her body ended up colliding with mine as we knocked Kaitlyn to the floor.

'Hey! What the fuck AJ!'

'Give me back my phone!'

'No!'

'Uh guys, I'm getting groped and feeling body parts I don't want to feel'

'SHUT UP JENN!'

I scowled as I was my two friends simultaneously screamed at me as I was sandwhiched between the two, who were of course, totally oblivious to the way they were unintentionally sexually assaulting me.

Kaitlyn was under me and for some reason, thought it was a smart idea to hide the phone from where AJ couldn't see.

Which happened to be around my butt.

So AJ was grabbing at my butt while being between my legs and Kaitlyn's boobs were pressing into my back.

I love my friends, I do, but God help me that I don't punch them in the boobs.

'I'm just helping you out with Punk!'

'I don't need the help!'

'You do!'

'I don't!'

'You've had no luck with him!'

'I have too!'

'Liar!'

'No, I'm not!'

'Yes you are!'

'He thinks you're crazy!'

AJ gasped.

'SCREW YOU!'

She began to become even more frenzied in her search for her phone and I squirmed from the two bodies moving against mine.

Great.

Now it looked like we were grinding on each other.

'Guys!'

'Even Jenn wants to help you!'

'I don't need the help!'

'Oh please, you both need help!'

'SHUT UP JENN!'

Suddenly, we heard a spine-chilling chuckle and we froze.

I craned my neck to see the face who the voice belonged to.

Well, here's a face I hadn't seen in a while.

Randy freaking Orton.

I was still under AJ with her hands on my butt and Kaitlyn still pressing against me before untangling myself from the awkward compromising position I was in.

'Orton' I cleared my throat. 'I didn't think you were the type to get touch ups in hair and make up.'

'Oh, I'm not. But by all means, carry on whatever it is that you were doing with your little girlfriends. It was quite… Entertaining.'

'... Pervert.'

Randy chuckled once again before coming close to me and I stepped back. But he only came closer.

'Come on now, we're friends, aren't we Jenn? Why are you so scared?' He asked amused.

A horrible feeling told me he was liking this… The sicko.

'I'm not scared of you.'

'No need to lie sweetheart'

'I'm not.'

'All that anger and pretend hate isn't gonna make me like you less Haruno'

'What a shame.'

'Come on now, don't be difficult' He said as he placed his hand forcibly on my arm. 'Let's say I take you out tonight after my match'

'Clearly' AJ said as she stepped beside me, her eyes on Randy, 'she doesn't want you here'

Randy turned his attention to AJ, looking at her for a second.

'Why don't you run along and keep Punk company, I'm sure that Straight-edge jack ass wouldn't mind'

'Guys…' Kaitlyn said, tugging at our arms. 'Let's just leave this asshole'

'Oh, so you want to join in too?' Randy's eyes pierced at Kaitlyn

'I don't think you ladies understand: I want your friend to leave with me tonight and she will.'

Just as the three of us opened our mouths, we heard an oh-so-familiar voice behind us.

'Let her go.'

Randy tore his gaze from me and we all turned our heads and saw the last person we'd expect to see.

Seth.

He stood in the doorway, a stony look of ruthlessness that I saw so often in the ring on his face.

Seth walked in and got right up to Randy's face. Yet the fact that he seemed so collected and cool made his presence that even more threatening.

'I suggest you let her go Orton.'

'Or what?' Randy challenged, as the two men squared up to each other.

'Does it need saying?'

Randy threw his head back and laughed.

'You think I care about your little squad jumping me?'

'You should' I glared up at Randy. 'Never mind The Shield or me kicking your ass, I don't think the _higher-ups_ would be happy hearing about assault on a fellow employee, Orton.'

Seth placed his hand on my waist, as though ready to move me if a fight did break out and clearly not fond of the idea of me trying to get a piece of Orton too.

I could've swore Randy's eyes flickered to Seth's hand before looking back at me. He scoffed and released my arm, walking away.

'I'll see you around Haruno.'

'No you won't.' I muttered

'Uh guys…'

We turned to look at Kaitlyn who was pale with horror.

'The text got sent.'

AJ's eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of her skull. She marched over and dragged Kaitlyn to the exit to un-do the mortifying damage

'I'm sorry! I was just kidding around!'

'Tell that to Punk!'

Idiots left me.

Alone.

With Seth.

He stood in front of me with his hand still on my waist.

'You okay?''

I slowly nodded my head.

'He shouldn't have touched you like that. He shouldn't have even _looked_ at you like that. Fucking asshole'

I froze when his eyes softened at me as he stroked my hair. I could feel him edge closer and I could smell his enticing aftershave. His lips seem to be nearing mine…

'I still remember Dolph's party Seth… Don't think I've forgotten...' I said in a low voice

Seth blinked, the seething anger gone and swiftly replaced by guilt.

'I know, and I'm sorry…' he cupped my face with his hands.

I frowned, not sure whether or not to believe him. Wasn't this the second time he apologised for doing something inappropriate? I looked away from him, not knowing what to do.

'I just... I just can't bear that you're with... him. I-'

'Well isn't this cosy?'

 **Ooh, I wonder who interrupted Seth and Jenn's little moment? Has Seth's naughty behaviour been discovered? Let me know who you think it is :D**

 **Quick thank you again to you guys for having patience with me - you guys are honestly the best!**

 **I'm interested to know though, is there anything you guys particularly want more of? Like Roman/Jenn moments, Shield/Jenn, or even Seth/Jenn? Or even any improvements you'd like to see?**

 **Let me know in the review section! :D Leave a girl some love on your way out, hope you enjoyed! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Seeds That Were Sown

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you're well and enjoying the pre-Christmasness! Can't wait for the Sherlock special and all the Christmas movies – hopefully it will snow over here too! What have you guys got planned for Christmas?**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed and favourited and a special thank you with Lindor to those who left a review :** **)) They all made me smile and laugh and I appreciate the time taken to leave one – so shout out to jessica619, takerschick, calwitch, Rachydoodle, IrishPrincess1987, pumpkin595 and Nightsky1290, you guys rock!**

Chapter 11

I felt the hair at the back of my neck stand up as my eyes widened.

I turned to confirm the face of the interrupting voice and held back a gasp.

Icy blue eyes darted from me and Seth, taking in the affectionate gesture displayed – his hands cupping my face, almost endearingly, and my hands resting on his hard chest.

To anyone else, this could've looked like a rekindling between lovers, a pleading even.

But that wasn't the case.

Yet a predatory smirk on Stephanie McMahon's face said otherwise.

'And here's me thinking you and Reigns were the couple. I must've heard wrong' Stephanie goaded with a mocking oblivious tone.

I swatted Seth's hands away and narrowed my eyes at her. Who knew what was going through that head?

'It's not what it looks like, Steph' I said, trying to not look like someone who was caught in a compromising position…

Even though I was.

'Oh, if I had a cent every time I heard that one' Stephanie chuckled shaking her head.

'What? You'd actually be billionaire-rich with your own money instead of Daddy's?'

The smile from Stephanie's face dropped.

Oh shit.

I had to open my mouth, didn't I?

Stephanie slowly stalked towards me, her arms and hips swaying slightly and the click of her heels echoing in the room as she came face to face with me, leaning in so I could practically see the mascara on her lashes.

A smile suddenly came upon her face.

But it wasn't a genuine one, or the one you give to your grandma when she gives you an itchy knitted jumper for Christmas for a bazillionth time in a row and insist you wear it.

No, it was the type of smile that didn't reach her eyes and cause those little crinkles to form like it would on every other person.

It was a frostily robotic and calculating smile.

One that I did not like.

And I had dug up a grave Stephanie McMahon already had made a tombstone for.

'You never do learn your lessons, do you?'

I stared back daringly at the Billionaire Dollar Princess. I knew she didn't like me because of how bold I could be with her dad, but now I knew it was something more than that.

Her eyes fell on Seth who looked way too calm and collected.

'Mercury wants to see you.'

Seth simply nodded in reply.

Stephanie pulled back and gave me a look over before grinning and scoffing arrogantly and turned on her clicking heels, walking towards the exit. She was in the doorway when she looked over her shoulder with a small, sly smile.

'By the way Jenn, it's okay to behave so… Openly promiscuous. It's expected from women like you.'

The head of brown disappeared and only electric lights could be seen in the doorway.

I released the breath I didn't realise I was holding in.

Stephanie McMahon had one over me.

And only God knew how she would use it against me.

* * *

I sat near a monitor as I watched AJ take on Beth Phoenix. Seth had tried to speak to me when I walked out of the room but I shook him off. It felt like every time he and I were alone together, something was bound to happen. Yet this time, it was actually heard and seen by the last person I wanted to see. I ran my hand through my hair as the thought of Stephanie telling Roman what she supposedly saw entered my mind.

I didn't cheat on the guy, and I wasn't even cheating on him!

Then again, why was I so worried? Roman would trust my word over hers, and it's not like anything happened…

Nothing like what happened at the Dolph's party or the hotel.

I let my feelings out and let out a loud groan as I buried my face in my hands.

When did my life get so complicated?!

'Hey, what's up with you?' I heard an amused voice asked.

I looked up and saw a scruffy face that I could recognise from anywhere.

'Nothing, Dean' I said, trying to compose myself and look normal as he sat down next to me.

He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned into it and stretched his legs over a coffee table, one leg lying over the other.

I saw AJ take a push into the turn buckle from Beth.

'Bullshit.'

'I'm fine'

'Come on, tell Deano what's up.' He grinned at me

'So you like your nickname, then' I giggled

Beth took a kick to the stomach from AJ.

'Don't change the subject kid'

'…'

AJ crept around Beth and pulled on her hair.

Dean sighed. 'You know you can tell me if something's up. If it has anything to do with Roman, I'll kick his ass for you and tell him to say sorry'

I chuckled

'Thanks for the offer Dean but I'm sure I could handle Mr Roman Reigns. Besides, there's no problem'

'If you say so'

AJ positioned Beth into her special Black Widow move.

'You know, your friend's kinda hot.'

'Punk, Dean. Remember?'

'So?'

'…. You have no shame, Ambrose.'

'Is there ever any shame in getting pussy, Haruno?' Dean said as he looked at me with that boyish and maniacal grin that drove girls crazy.

'Man-whore. You are an absolute man-whore, Dean Ambrose'

'The one and only, kid'.

* * *

As soon as Smackdown ended, I went to the bar to have some drinks. Today really wasn't my day. First, I had Randy be his usual creepy self, and then Seth came along and acted like a hero. Then, when AJ and Kaitlyn forgot about my little problem with Seth, they left me and of course, that's when he decided to be Prince freaking Charming.

And who would walk in on that?

Stephanie fucking McMahon.

I took another swig of my beer bottle. I really didn't want to think about today anymore.

But it seemed like it wouldn't take much when I overheard high pitch giggles that interrupted my thoughts.

'Don't act like you wouldn't ride on that too, Jojo!' Eva Marie feverishly giggled as she swatted JoJo on the shoulder. 'I mean, did you not see the way he was working out today? Like I said back at the gym, _he_ is the reason why we use bronzer.'

'Well, yeah! But he's with someone Eva, you can't just claim you could sleep with the guy if you wanted' Jojo chirped back giggling, a pink flush in her cheeks from the drinks and whatever guy she and Eva Marie were talking about.

'Oh yes, I could, little Jojo. Know why? Because I'm Eva Marie, the best fucking diva in the world'

I swear to god I nearly choked on my drink.

'Again, the guy's taken Eva. He seems pretty loyal'

I don't even know why I was listening to this, I suppose when your friends are running late to meet you, you listen to mindless conversations. I was going to turn back to my drink when my ears pricked up at hearing my name.

'Oh, you mean that chick Jenn Haruno? She's nothing special. He's probably just fucking her out of boredom and she's not even as hot as the guys make out. That vid that went viral of her beating up that guy in a bar was just an attention-seeking stunt.' Eva cackled.

'I don't know Eva, Brie was saying she's pretty tough'

Well, that was a surprising to hear.

'Well, I don't give a shit. It's looks over everything. And that's something that I have and Jenn doesn't. Besides, Roman's a man…. And we both know that men only ever want one thing.' Eva had a twinkle in her eye that was way too knowing.

'If I say I'll have Roman Reigns, I'll have him.' Eva Marie and Jojo then slapped down some dollar bills on the table and staggered slightly in their heels as they walked to the exit.

The conversation between the two divas left a sour taste in my mouth. I was already in deep shit with Stephanie; I don't think I could risk anything more by knocking Eva's teeth out of her mouth. I then saw AJ and Kaitlyn come through the dim-lit bar and sat next to me after ordering their drinks.

'What's up with you?' AJ asked, putting her change in her jacket.

My eyes tore away from the door Eva left from and I looked at Kaitlyn and AJ.

'What do you know about Eva Marie?'

'Eva Marie? Ohh, she's bad news' Kaitlyn said, shaking her head unimpressed

'Why? You wanna make a new friend?' AJ smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

'Even if you did,' Kaitlyn chimed in, 'that really wouldn't be a bright idea. Especially considering she's pissed off most of the other divas' she said, as she took a sip of her colourful drink.

'What for?'

'Oh you know, being a slut.'

'Thanks for narrowing it down, AJ'

'No problem, Jenn.'

'I think she got between Natty or TJ or something like that. She asked TJ to 'help her train' but it looked far from innocent to Natty. But Natty and TJ made up. And there was all kind of stuff about how she trash-talked all of us, especially on Instagram when she would indirect us. But then stuff about her taking risqué pictures got found out about and all kinds of other shit'

'Yeah, I heard she sent some of those pics to the guys and trainers' AJ said as she played with the straw in her drink.

'Then again, she is pretty popular with them'

'If you walk around like a Playboy girl who has Niagara falls between her legs, you're bound to popular with the male species who think with their penis'

'I mean, I've heard she actually slept with some of the guys but I'm not sure who'

'Seriously?' I said, raising my eyebrow and finally speaking after taking in the wonderful history of the chick that was determined to have my boyfriend in her bed.

Forget Stephanie McMahon wanting to ruin me, I had to keep this chick away from Roman!

'Why d'you ask?' AJ said

'She wants to fuck Roman' I put it bluntly.

Kaitlyn shifted in her seat and looked uncomfortable.

'What?'

'I think she already has.'

 **Ohh boy, things just got a little interesting. Don't hate me guys! I'm working on the next chapter already so hopefully I won't update as long as I have been. I get ideas all the time but it's hard to put them together and make the story interesting too, I don't know, is that a problem any fellow writers have or is it just unorganized me? Haha**

 **I do apologise if this wasn't as long as desired or too short - I don't know, let me know what you guys think, whether it is something to improve on or there is something you want to see more of :)**

 **And Christmas break is soon coming guys, just hold on! I can't wait to catch up on all my sleep *Daydreams about warm bed***

 **So yeah, do leave a review on your way out, I love reading them! :)**

 **But until next time, take care! x**


	13. Chapter 13: Tongue Tied

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying your Christmas holidays! It's now Christmas Eve over here, one more day to go! :D**

 **I know I made out like I would update soon on my last chapter but I think splitting up with my boyfriend since then kind of put me off writing for a while… Especially when it concerned writing about relationships and I sort of wanted to come back with a fresh mind and away from the Ben & Jerry's binging! But I do hope you forgive me and enjoy this longer-than-usual chapter. :)**

 **Of course, thank you to those who have followed and favourited this story as well as a huge thanks to the awesome Kalea N Reigns, Bajor10, Rachydoodle, jessica619 and takerschick! I loved reading your kind reviews - whether it was saying which couple you shipped more or just what you thought in general, these reviews are what keep me going!**

Chapter 13

I licked my lips anxiously as I drove back on a cool starry evening, entering a lit, wide tunnel with the radio playing low in the back ground, trivial topics being discussed before the next song would play. I had stayed with my family for a few days and I actually had a wonderful time. It especially turned out to be good distraction from Kaitlyn's revelation.

Roman knew I was staying with them and being the nice guy he was, he didn't call or text too frequently - he knew how much I missed my family when we were on the road, so spending time with them was incredibly special to me. He did call to check I arrived safely while he was back home in Florida, and we texted each other when we weren't busy, which was usually when everyone else was asleep. Yet there were times where he wanted to Face Time and I had refused, putting it down to being too tired or having crappy connection.

I felt like he would know instantly that something was up once seeing me, which would pretty much lead to a sort-of confrontation about Eva.

But now we were going to see each other for sure.

I did want to talk to him about what Kaitlyn said, I mean, it might not even be true! But at the same time, I wondered whether I was even in the right to question him about her. It wasn't anything major and I wasn't even the type to get jealous over another girl!

So was I overreacting?

Then again… There was a part of me that felt uneasy that he hadn't said anything at all. Especially considering I would have to see the girl every day and even have matches with her. And it didn't help that Eva wanted him again…

So why hadn't he told me about her?

* * *

It was half 1 in the morning when I arrived at the hotel the rest of the roster was staying at for the coming RAW show. I saw a few familiar faces as I made my way to reception to pick up my keys. Big Show and Sheamus looked like they were in deep conversation when I walked past them; Summer Rae was on her phone, throwing her hands about animatedly and looking outraged while Cameron stood by an elevator, batting her eyelashes and flirting with one of the bell boys who, I suppose was quite cute.

I made my way to the elevator and got off on the third floor to put my stuff in the room AJ, Kaitlyn and I was sharing. The girls were sleeping and for some reason, I just wasn't tired. I couldn't think of anything to do so I went downstairs for a drink.

The bar was full of gorgeous tinkling chandeliers, relaxing jazz music playing in the background with the murmurings and laughter of conversations in the air and colours of red, gold and dark brown adorning the room. I had to wake up early the next day and the threat of a horrible hangover the next day just didn't make it all seem so worth it in a way.

Yet the assortment of colourful drinks on display said otherwise, all looking so pretty…

It was very, very tempting.

I could be allowed a drink or two, right? I could control myself.

Yes, one drink and then bed.

One drink.

* * *

"And then I told him 'sweetie, if you want some of this, you gotta work for it baby!' "giggled Nikki, her words slurring and winking at me as she told me, Dolph, Brie and Chris a story of about some guy in high school.

Well, not so much Chris.

His head was slumped on the table, his mop of dirty blonde hair surrounded by multiple empty wine bottles and glasses. He'd abruptly snap up at times and giggle before slamming his head back down and presumably sleep.

He was _out of it._

I laughed at Nikki's story alongside the other conscious people at the table.

'Hell of a story, Nicole' Dolph grinned

'Yeah, she wouldn't shut up about it for a month, 'Richie Parker trying to get into her pants' Brie said rolling her eyes and taking another sip of her red wine.

'Oh please, Brie, you're just jealous' Nikki said with a venomously bitchy look aimed at her sister.

'I'm not jealous of that one' Brie smirked.

Dolph and I shared a look as we weakly held back our laughter before bursting out with it.

'Hey! My body count isn't-'Nikki paused before burping. ' _that_ huge'

'I never said it was, you did'

'Oh yeah? Well, your body count is zero'

'Yeah well-'

' _Ladies_ ' Dolph interrupted. Both twins fell silent and looked at the Show Off.

'I'm actually interested to know the body count of our friend over here' Dolph's eyes fell on me, an amused grin on his face. 'Not a lot we know about you, little lady'

I didn't even need to look in the reflection of my glass to know I was the same colour as Brie's wine.

'W-what do you mean?'

Since when did I turn into a stuttering idiot when I was drunk?

'Aww, isn't she adorable?' Dolph laughed

'Like how many people you've had sex with, Haruno' Nikki chimed in, suddenly sounding a lot sober as she leaned in with a similar grin to Dolph's on her face.

'Y'know, I'm actually interested to know myself' I heard Brie say as she put her face in her hand, all three of these guys waiting to hear my answer.

'Well…'

'Or is Roman your first?' Brie teased.

'Oh yeah, you're dating Roman, aren't you? I almost forgot about that' Dolph said as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head to rest it in his hands.

'How's that going by the way?'

'Uh, not bad'

'I'd expect so. That's one guy I wouldn't mind giving an invitation to my pants'

'Nikki!'

'What? Every woman would. Jenn just happens to be the lucky woman that's has his undivided attention' Nikki said, as she even shot me a sincere smile.

'You didn't answer the question' Brie said in a sing-song fashion

Damn.

'I…' I started to absent-mindedly fidget with a bracelet my mom gave me for a birthday as I looked away shyly.

' _We_ _ll?_ '

I could practically hear the grins in their voices.

'It's-it's not even a big deal guys'

'Aw, come on! Tell us! Okay, I'll tell you mine' Nikki said, suddenly looking like she was about to announce the winner of a talent show.

'6'

We all turned to Brie.

'7 or 8' she said nonchalantly.

Well, that was a surprise.

Eyes then turned to Dolph.

'I'll say this: it's more than both of yours combined, that's for sure' he grinned

I didn't know whether to be grossed out or be impressed.

We pretty much just got a snort from Chris.

Then of course, all mischief-filled eyes turned to me.

I let out a defeating sigh and muttered a number.

'What?'

'I didn't hear that, Dolph, did you hear that?'

'Nope.'

I stuck my tongue in my cheek.

'2.'

'… I don't really do the whole one-night stand thing… I'm not saying it's a bad thing but it's just not me… And I kinda prefer to have sex with guys I know well… Like in-a-relationship-well...' I suddenly became aware of how awkward I felt and probably looked talking about this. 'So… yeah'

I could not have been prepared less for what happened next.

The look of mischief melted away on the Bellas faces and swiftly replace with one of adoration

' _Oh my god!_ ' They squealed. 'You're so cute!'

I was suddenly engulfed in a crushing Chanel-smelling hug from both sides.

'What the-'

'And there's me thinking you were the type to give it up easily' Brie said a bit too bluntly.

'Don't you get what this means? We can be friends Jenn!' Nikki gleefully said. 'We can go shopping, gossip, get our nails done, I mean, I think it's been a while since you last went to a nail salon Jenn but oh my gosh, it'll be so fun!'

Excellent. I became besties with the Bella twins.

'Wait, all this, because I've screwed two guys?'

'Well, actually' Brie said as she and her sister pulled away 'Someone we know was saying the opposite about you and just… not so flattering things in general.'

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Dolph, who simply held his hands up, wanting no involvement.

Nikki nodded before saying, 'But this little talk just confirmed you're nothing like that! So I say, more shots!'

Chris' head suddenly shot up, appearing to be much more sober and conscious but still dazed.

'W-what'd I miss?'

'I wanna get in Brie mode!'

'Oh god, please no!'

* * *

'How did you end up drinking with the Bellas of all people?' AJ asked as she laughed at me, sitting at the foot of my bed.

'I honestly don't know.' I moaned as I tried to nurse my head with the coffee Kaitlyn kindly handed me as she joined us in my bed.

It was half 8 in the morning and I so badly just wanted to stay snuggled under my covers forever instead of tackling the day ahead of me. Was that too much to ask for?!

'Ughh, guys I don't wanna go to the gym, can't you guys just go without me?' I pleaded and pouted.

'Nope' Kaitlyn grinned.

'Maybe you should've thought before you decided to drink The Bellas under the table' AJ teased. 'Who's stupid enough to do that anyway?'

'Clearly our friend Jenn, AJ' Kaitlyn mocked

'Tut tut'

'I don't know why you guys are ganging up on me, how'd confronting _Punk_ about the cute text go, AJ?'

'Actually we couldn't find him… Strange, huh?'

'Must've been sick.'

'Or just deciding to hide from your crazy ass…'

'HEY!'

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. We all looked at each other. We weren't expecting anyone – Chris was just as hung over as I was and was still in bed and it was still early for anyone to see us. AJ and Kaitlyn got off of the bed and stood by the door.

'Who is it?'

'It's me, Roman'

Kaitlyn's head snapped to me, as if asking for the 'okay'.

I gestured a hand across my neck mouthing 'no' - I wasn't ready to see him yet if I was honest.

I quickly scrambled out of bed and stood behind the door and nodded at AJ, allowing her to open the door.

'Roman!' She greeted with a Barbie smile, her hand posed on her hip.

Totally natural, AJ. Totally natural.

'It's so good to see you! How are you?'

'Uh, I'm pretty good'

I could just imagine the look of confusion on Roman's face from AJ's over-enthusiastic greeting and stifled a giggle. It didn't help that Kaitlyn shot me an amused look too.

'Actually, I was wondering if Jenn was here. I tried calling her last night but it went straight to voicemail?'

'Ah, her phone must've run out of battery last night' Kaitlyn said as she joined AJ in the doorway, her arms crossed.

'Oh?'

'Yeah, Dolph was with her last night'

'Ziggler? Why was Ziggler with her last night?'

I could tell from his tone of voice that that didn't sound so good to him. I frantically gestured at the girls to cut it out.

'I uh- I don't know'

'Well, where is he now?'

'Uhm…'

'Uhh, w-well, err'

And then I heard footsteps march away and the door clicked as Kaitlyn shut it.

'Oh boy, Dolph's gonna get the beating of his life.'

' _What is wrong with you?'_ I almost screeched at them.

'What?'

'I'm not with Dolph!'

'We can see that, babe'

'He's probably thinking all kinds of things! Why didn't you just say I was out?'

'Next time, you talk to Khal freaking Drago; you forget we're a few hundred inches shorter than the guy'

I marched back to my bed and moaned as I buried my face in my pillow.

'You know, you can't avoid him forever… You're gonna have to talk about Eva at some point'

'Ugh… I know... This is gonna be one hell of a day.'

After I had my shower and had breakfast, I walked to the gym with my headphones in, listening to some Fall Out Boy and then Group Love's 'Tongue Tied'. I figured this would be where Roman would be. He practically lived in the gym some days! As I walked in I saw Dolph by a vending machine, pressing an ice pack to his face. I took out my headphones and walked over to him. He saw me in the machine's reflection and turned around.

'Oh Dolph… I'm so sorry'

'It's cool Haruno' Dolph said with a smile.

The confusion on my face must have been beyond obvious.

'I don't like Roman much, but fighting him is really something… Don't feel bad, okay?'

I nodded in reply as if I understood.

Honestly, men.

'Besides, I don't think any guy would complain about allegedly being with you, if you get what I mean' Dolph smirked, baring his ridiculously pearly whites.

I must've been blushing because he then started to chuckle.

'You're such a flirt, Dolph' I said, shaking my head with a smile. 'Comments like that are what's gonna lead you to getting more black eyes and bruises' I teased

'Ohh, but if the girl's cute like you, then it's worth it'

I couldn't help but laugh, 'oh stop! I'll see you around okay?'

'You better!'

I walked into the cardio room where I walked into something that made me uneasy.

Eva Marie was with Roman. His back was turned to me and sure, to any other person the whole thing would've seemed innocent but I didn't trust that girl. Not one bit. Even Dean had his eyebrows raised at the two while he was on the treadmill.

She seemed to be finishing whatever she was saying when she saw me, but not before sending a flirty smile to Roman. There was a look of triumph as she walked passed me and locked eyes with me.

I so badly wanted to beat the crap out of-

'Jenn!'

Roman jogged over to me, that heart-melting smile on his face.

'Roman…'

'I've been looking all over for you'

'Yeah I heard, I'm sorry I didn't pick up my phone… It ran out of charge last night and I got back to my room late after the _Bellas_ dropped me off' I pointed out grinning

'Yeah… I kinda heard that after I socked Ziggler one'

'Roman!'

'What?' He said, laughing

'You can't just go around punching people'

I tried so hard not to smile while I crossed my arms at him.

'Really?'

'Yes'

'And who's gonna stop me when I do?'

He took a couple steps forward so that he was towering over me, the grin still plastered on his face. His hands placed themselves on my hips, his thumbs stroking the skin under my tank top.

I started to trace shapes on Roman's impressive chest.

'I have a good idea who could…'

'And who's that?'

'Someone you know pretty well'

'Oh?'

'Mmhmm'

'Are they beautiful?'

'A lot of people would say so, yeah'

'Do they have pretty hair?'

'I'm not a fan of it but I think you are'

'Of course I love your hair' Roman chuckled

'Oh, I wasn't talking about _my_ hair'

Roman frowned.

'Then who you talking about?'

'Dolph.'

I tried so hard to keep a straight face the way Roman's grin dropped.

'Dolph, huh?'

'Yup.'

'Even though I just gave him a black eye.'

'Y'know, I think he was just going easy on you.'

'Easy on _me_?'

'Uh-huh, he's a pretty awesome fighter. You should pick up some tips from him; he can do so many amazing thin- hey!'

Roman had effortlessly flung me over his shoulder.

Asshole.

'What's this for?!'

He started to walk to god knows where while I received questioning looks from John Cena and a smirk from Dean along the way.

'….'

'Don't ignore me!'

'….'

'Fine, I'll ignore you.'

'….'

'….'

'….'

'…'

'…'

I could hear the music and chatter get much lower as we arrived in what seemed like a dark corner

'….'

'Hey! Stop ignoring me ignoring you!'

He finally put me down where my back met a wall.

'Yeah, you know to put me down you asshole.'

'Y'know, I don't mind throwing you back on my shoulder, I was enjoying the view.'

'I'm sure you were, you… pervy oversized Bratz doll.'

'…. Really? That's the best you could do?'

'I'm tired, okay?' I pouted.

'Aww, you're so cute.'

I narrowed my eyes at him.

'I don't do cute. I'm a motherfuckin' _boss_ '.

'Mm-hm, of course you are.'

'Now, if you excuse me, I'm just gonna get out of here' I said as I moved off of the wall, 'I don't even know why you brought- Roman would you be so kind as to move your arm?'

His heavily tattooed arm blocked my path.

'You're pretty polite for someone who's a boss.'

'Some of us were brought up with manners, what can I say?' I said as gave him my most innocent smile.

'Now can you please move the arm that's trapping me? I would very much appreciate it.'

It didn't budge.

I sighed.

'What does a girl have to do around here to-'

And then I punched him in the shoulder so that his arm would fly away and just when I was near the light, I felt an arm wrap itself around my waist and slam my back against the same wall, mine and Roman's face nose-to-nose.

'…. Hi.'

'That wasn't nice.'

'Your face is.'

After a moment's silence we both burst out laughing and Roman affectionately wrapped both his arms around my waist and buried his face in the crook of my neck, giving me sweet small kisses on my collar bone.

'Ah, I missed you baby'

'I missed you too,' I replied, stroking his gorgeous hair and then his amazing cheekbones down to his chiselled jawline. His lips were so damn kissable…

I felt his eyes on me and I looked into those dark pools of breath-taking grey. His face inched closer and before I knew it, his soft lips were on mine and I could feel myself melting in his hold. It was like the room was falling away as he cupped my face. He was kissing me like my lips were air and he couldn't breathe. I could feel my cheeks get warmer and warmer and before I knew it, he pulled away and my hand reached up to my slightly swollen lips, all while I was still dazed.

'Can Dolph do that?' his deep voice rumbled, a slight grin and a sense of pride evident in his voice.

I slowly shook my head.

'No, no he can't.'

Roman stroked my blushing cheek with his thumb as a small smile graced my face.

I didn't truly realise it when I was away, but I really did miss Roman.

I sighed as I nestled myself into him, wanting to stay in his arms pretty much forever, where we were left alone with no noise or distractions and drama. Speaking of…

'By the way, what did Eva want?'

'Eva? Ah, nothing, she was just inviting me to some party after RAW'

'Oh.'

'She said you should come along, she pretty much wants you there.'

Bullshit.

'Really? How… _nice_ of her.'

'Hey, what's up?' Roman asked as he pulled away slightly, hands remaining on my waist.

'Nothing… Well, I kind of wanna ask you something…'

'Sure go ahead.'

I bit my lip, wanting to hear a particular answer once I asked.

'Is it true that you and Eva Marie slept together?'

Roman's face lost any and all emotion but his grip on my waist remained firm. I couldn't even make out what he could possibly be thinking – he was expressionless.

'Yes.'

I could feel my arms slightly falter away from him. I honestly didn't know what to say. Look at this, I was speechless for once.

So I did the only thing that seemed to make sense at the time.

I backed away from him.

'Jenn…'

'Why didn't you say anything?'

'It was long before I met you, it was when I first came. I promise it didn't mean anything.'

'But it means something to her.'

'You don't know that.'

'I do. Why else would she invite you to that party?'

'She was just being nice Jenn…'

'It doesn't seem like it to me…'

'You have nothing to worry about, I promise. I only have eyes for you.'

'It's not you I'm worried about, it's her'

'Look, what do you want me to do? Stop talking to her? I see her everyday Jenn.'

'So do I…'

'She invited you to the party too. I don't see what the problem is'

'If she wanted me to come so badly, why didn't she invite me herself? She sees me more than she even sees you - it doesn't make sense Roman'

'Isn't there even a small part of you that thinks you're over thinking this?'

I sighed and ran a hand though my hair.

This wasn't going to go through to him any time soon.

'… If you want to go to the party, then just go without me. It goes without saying that I get a weird feeling from her, but at least trust me when I say there's more to the way she's acting around you.'

'We slept together _months_ ago, Jenn. Why would she act up now?'

I shook my head in disbelief and frustration. How did he not understand anything I was trying to say? So with that, I simply turned my back and walked away from Roman, desperately hoping the tears in my eyes wouldn't fall until I got back to the hotel.

* * *

I think I was more than grateful that there wasn't anyone in my elevator. To say that I wasn't in the mood for pictures or small talk was putting it mildly. I was so frustrated with Roman, it wasn't like him to be so irrational… It was even more frustrating that I couldn't do anything to Eva - I was already on thin ice with Stephanie, I wasn't gonna give her a reason to screw around with me. The only thing I had the intention to do was bury myself in Nutella and watch old Friends episodes. The elevator arrived at my floor with a small ping and I walked out, tucking the wavy hair that was in my face and eyes behind my ear as I turned a corner.

As I did, I suddenly bumped into something hard that smelled of amazing aftershave. Just as I was expecting to hit the floor, I felt a pair of strong hands grab my waist in time. I immediately held onto hard arms and looked up. My eyes met with more-than familiar brown ones…

Oh.

It was Seth.

He was in a crisp, white shirt that was unbuttoned and black suit trousers with smart shoes.

'Jenn, I'm so sorry, I was trying to- hey, you okay?'

Seth eyes were full of worry as he noticed the tears in my eyes so I quickly wiped them away.

'I'm fine, what's up with you? Where are you off in such a hurry?' I asked, trying to muster up a smile as genuine as I could.

He must have noticed because he paused before replying.

'I'm trying to find a cleaner or maid that could get this coffee stain out of my shirt' he pointed to a dark patch on the torso of the shirt, 'I literally have no shirts left and I have a meeting soon and I don't have time to hit the stores to buy a new one'

'Hey, calm down and don't worry, I'll get it out for you. I've spilt coffee on myself loads of times'

'You will?' Seth sounded surprised as I was hearing myself say it. What was I doing?! It wasn't that long ago he tried to kiss me!

'Yeah, sure.'

I didn't hit the floor… I can't even blame hitting my head over this.

A handsome smile lit up on Seth's previously distressed face.

'Thanks Jenn'

A little while later, I was in Seth's hotel room after getting some baking soda and showing him how to blot the stain out. Luckily, we had managed to get the shirt to dry in time so that Seth could get ready for him meeting with ease.

'I really can't thank you enough, Jenn' Seth said as he buttoned the fitted shirt up. I tried hard not to stare at his well-defined torso… He didn't have anything on Roman but still… The man was practically sculpted by God.

'No problem, like I said before, I know that pain of getting a coffee stain on a shirt' I smiled. I walked over to where his plug sockets were and took the phone charger out of my phone. I tucked my phone into my pocket and made my way to leave.

'Good luck on your meeting Seth, I'll see you later'

'Uh, actually, could you hold on for a second?'

'Uhm, yeah sure. What's up?' I asked as I turned around.

'Can you help me with my tie?'

'… Okay'

I walked over to him and took the smooth black tie in my hands and made the knot. As much as I tried to push it away, I couldn't help but notice how close Seth and I were… It was almost intimate. His hot breath fanned me and scents of his wonderful aftershave tingled around me as I avoided eye contact with him. I could feel his eyes on me as I finally put the strip of the tie through the hole and pushed the knot up to his neck comfortably.

'There, all done' I said softly as I looked up at him.

I turned to walk away when a hand grasped my wrist. I turned back to look at Seth questioningly.

'So, you gonna tell me what happened?'

'…'

Was it even a good idea for me to talk to him about Roman? I walked over to his window and looked over at the pretty view with my back to Seth, and before I knew it, I let out all my pent-up frustrations and worries in a voice so quiet, I didn't even consider if Seth could hear me.

Seth was also quiet for a while once I finished.

'In a way, Roman might not think much of what happened with Eva because she's only acting up now so I see where he's coming from. And it does put him in a difficult position because he can't just stop talking to Eva and shunning her because yes, he does see her every day. But if he says he only has eyes for you, I think you should trust him...'

I then heard footsteps behind me and I turned to face Seth.

'But he should've been more rational and more patient and understanding with you by the sound of it.' He finished, a look of sympathy on his face.

I didn't realise but there was tears going down my cheeks.

Seth was so much closer too, and he held my small hands in his as he gazed into my eyes, a soft look on his face.

He took a stray piece of my hair and stroked it, tucking it behind my ear before letting out a small chuckle.

'How can you still be so beautiful when you're crying?' He murmured as if admiring. 'I mean, I look a mess when I cry' Seth added with a grin.

A small laugh escaped my lips as he gently wiped my tears away with his thumb.

Seth's eyes flickered on my face, as if taking in my features before looking me in the eye.

'I promise, you won't cry like this again'.

And then almost hesitantly, he kissed the crown of my head.

And I let him.

His arms then wound around me and he held me as delicately and affectionately as he had that day when he carried me out of my match with Lita after Kane attacked me and I rested my head on his broad chest. Being in the arms of someone always seemed to calm me down and put me at ease...

And for once, they weren't Roman's.

 **Ahh, I wonder what's going on here, eh? This chapter was unexpectedly longer than planned but do you guys like this length or prefer it shorter? Let me know as always :)**

 **Merry Christmas to everyone and make sure you stay safe! I hope everyone gets what they want this year :D The baking trays I got last year pretty much live in my cupboard, never having seen the light of day xD**

 **And of course, review, review, review! :D**

 **They're what inspire me for coming chapters and they'd make cute little Christmas presents, haha - Just saying** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Have a lovely Christmas guys! x**


	14. Chapter 14: Team Roman vs Team Seth

**A/N: Heyy! Hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas! Did you guys get anything cool?**

 **Of course, thank you to takerschick, Guest, Lynn021, calwitch, jessica619 & Paisley2 for their wonderful reviews! I thoroughly enjoyed reading each one :D **

**And on a side note, if anyone's interested in helping me make a sort-of timeline of The Shield and their matches to help me write LATS and just help me add details in (in general) that would be awesome** **But other than that, enjoy!**

Chapter 14

'You know, I always did ship you and Seth'

I threw a look at AJ.

AJ, Kaitlyn, Chris and I were sitting in catering with the other Superstars and Divas. Raw would soon start and we were just chilling and hanging out before our matches.

'Seriously though, I'm surprised he didn't try to get you into bed'

'He's probably saving that for later'

'Guys, can you not?'

'Pretty smart of him to act like a sweetheart beforehand though, that way he can lure you in then bam! You wake up all bed-hair and naked next to him the next morning' Chris said, almost as if he came across an amazing theory. 'Yep, I'm definitely Team Seth'

'Please, it's all about Team Roman' Kaitlyn hit back as she took a grape from the big bowl of fruit we were sharing.

'There's teams now?'

'You gotta admit, little J, it's flattering to have two guys want you' AJ grinned at me, taking a bite out of a strawberry.

'Not when they're friends it's not' I muttered to myself as I took a sip of my hot chocolate.

'Whose team are _you_ on?' Kaitlyn asked with a cheeky grin.

Before I could reply, CM punk came over to our table. I gave a quick sidewards smirk to AJ who had noticeably started fixing her hair.

'Ladies' Punk grinned at us with that boyish, scruffy smile, his eyes lingering a longer on AJ.

'Hey Punk' me and Kaitlyn giggled, knowing where this was clearly going.

'It would be nice to be addressed too' Chris scowled to himself.

AJ locked eyes with Punk, twirling her hair around her finger absentmindedly, her cheeks blushing slightly as she had a dreamy smile on her face.

I swear this girl could not have made it more obvious to us that she was head over heels in love with Punk.

'Hey AJ, You busy tomorrow night?'

'No…'

'Good. I'm taking you out to dinner.' He said, the grin still not having dropped as he gazed at AJ. She simply blushed even more.

It's like no-one else was in the room.

'Ladies,' he nodded.

And with that, he walked away.

'That was smooth as fuck.' I commented.

'….

Hey Kaitlyn-'

'No, Chris'.

* * *

'I got Alicia Fox' I said looking at the match list.

'That's gonna be a hell of a match' Kaitlyn said.

'Yeah, like my hair doesn't get pulled enough as it is. I'm practically gonna be bald by the time I retire'

'Don't worry, I'm sure Roman and Seth will still want you then'

'Shut up AJ'

She simply stuck her tongue at me.

So childish, honestly.

'I better go make my way to the ring'

'Good luck!'

A few minutes later, as I was doing some stretches, I was joined by the one and only, Stephanie McMahon. I instantly felt annoyed and she hadn't even said anything yet.

'Can I help you, Stephanie?'

'Hmm? Oh, _I'm_ fine. It's a question of whether you will be' her eyes glinted unpleasantly as she smirked at me.

I immediately stopped stretching.

'What?'

'I mean, I'm sure Randy will enjoy your match'

'Randy? What's Randy got to do with my match?'

'Oh, didn't you know? Randy specifically requested this match last minute…. And who am I to say no to our champion?'

What the hell was going on?

'In fact, he's out there right now' Stephanie said, as she nodded towards the curtain. I peeked through them and sure enough, The Viper was sat right next to Jerry at the announce table.

'But-' I turned around and Stephanie was no-where in sight.

I must've zoned out on Lillian introducing the match because I then heard my music hit.

'And her opponent from Los Angeles, California, Jenn Haruno!'

I heard the drums and guitars of my theme sound and I ran out to the ring, high-fiving fans along the way.

I was cheered so warmly by the St Louis, Missouri crowd. I stood on the ropes and blew kisses to them. I ignored the way Randy had his eyes glued on me as I jumped off.

The referee entered and the bell rang.

'This is gonna be one hell of a bra and panties match, don't you think Randy?' Jerry squealed.

'I certainly think it will be interesti-'

'IT'S A WHAT?'

'I don't think Jenn Haruno was aware it was a Bra & panties match.' Michael commented.

'Well, she does now' JBL sniggered.

It all made freaking sense now.

I sent a glare in Randy's direction before punching Alicia in the stomach and grabbing her hair so that she was bending as I continued to punch her.

'Jenn Haruno wasting no time in trying to get this match over and done with'

'It's a shame, because you have two very beautiful divas here. It's a treat.'

'So right you are, Randy'

As I kept punching Alicia, I reached for her top to pull over her head – but she straightened up and kicked me in the stomach, causing me to fall back on my ass.

'So close' Michael said

'Come on Alicia!' I heard a familiar voice shout as they slammed their hands on the mat. What the hell was Eva Marie doing here?

I got up and leant on the turnbuckle, elbowing Alicia in the face when she came charging to me. I then jumped up, holding onto the ropes for balance when Alicia came staggering towards me and I wrapped my legs around her neck, moving myself away from the turnbuckle until I bent myself back. I then started to tug Alicia's skirt down till it pooled at her feet. I let go of her, landing on my feet outside the ring and when Alicia staggered forward, I pulled the skirt away from her, throwing it at Eva's face.

'My, what creativeness from Jenn Haruno!'

But Alicia wasn't having any of it

She came out of the ring and grabbed my hair to throw me back in it. Alicia once again grabbed a handful of my hair, banging my head on the mat in a slam so hard, I was out of it for a second. She was about to tug my top up but I managed to turn around and punch her right in the face.

'That left hook of hers, I'd hate to be on the wrong side of Jenn Haruno!'

'Jenn? Oh she's harmless, practically a kitten.'

'Fuck off Randy!'

'Strong language there from Jenn Haruno'

I managed to get up but my brief dizzy spell caused me to stagger back a little, and lean on the ropes. I felt a tap on my leg and turned around to see Eva Marie, smiling and waving at me. I looked at her confused, until I felt Alicia pull me around, pick me up in the air by holding onto the rim of my shorts and slam me again on the mat. Once again, she tugged at me but this time on my shorts. I had enough strength in me to kick Alicia away.

'Ah, what a shame. I was actually pretty interested in what panties Jenn was wearing'

I sent a middle finger to Randy.

'Something tells me our champion has a little something for Jenn Haruno'

'Well, any sane man would Michael, she's gorgeous. Don't you think Jerry?'

'Of course, of course'

'But the way that girl is disrespecting you Randy, is no way to treat a champion'

'I completely agree with you JBL. See, that's one of the perks of being champion. You get to… have your _influence_ over certain things. Which is why, if Jenn loses this match, she has to be my valet. Well, I say valet,' Randy chuckled, 'I mean like one outside the ring, if you get what I mean...'

Fuck my life.

Alicia and I got up again and locked up. I was able to punch her and bounce off the ropes to clothesline her so that she fell outside the ring.

'Jenn Haruno dominating the match'

Suddenly, I saw Eva Marie climb up on the ropes, as if she was gonna enter the ring herself. The ref immediately went to her, denying her to come in while he had his back to me. Next thing I knew, I felt my leg being grabbed and pulled from below and behind so that I fell almost face-first onto the mat. Alicia swiftly climbed back into the ring, and turned me over, pinning me down as I struggled against her, eventually punching me in the stomach until I felt like I had the wind knocked out of me. To the pleasure of some, she succeeded in tugging my top over my head, throwing it to Randy who smugly and happily caught it. I was left bare in my bra and the crowd wolf-whistled, jeering perversely at me and some booed at Alicia. I punched Alicia in the face again, causing her to stagger back while I tried to cover my chest as much as I could with my hands.

'What do you know, she's shy. Then again, the freakiest ones always are' I heard Randy say with a smirk to his voice.

I couldn't even reply back to him.

I was so mortified.

I crawled backwards into the turnbuckle, my back to it, clutching at my chest helplessly as Alicia neared crawling to me, a demonic grin on her face as she stalked for her finish.

This was it – I was finished.

Suddenly, there was a blast of music that the crowd roared deafeningly in reply to.

' _I'm here to show the world, I'm here to show the world,_

 _Come on! Bring it on!'_

The crowd cheered once they saw Dolph run to me as the heavy guitar to his theme song played. He swiftly slid in the ring where Alicia Fox and Eva Marie smartly scrambled away.

Dolph approached me on a knee, a look of concern on his face.

'Hey, you okay?'

I nodded at him, getting goose bumps from the AC in the arena.

'Here' He took off his black Dolph Ziggler hoody and covered it around me. Luckily, it was practically huge on me so it covered what I needed it to.

'Thanks Dolph' I smiled at him.

It was then I felt the presence of a certain viper…

'Dolph, look out!' I pushed Dolph out the way of an impending RKO.

Randy ignored Dolph and wasted no time in grabbing my arm and pulling me up, I struggled against him but his grip was firm and hard, a sickening smirk on his face.

'Come on, you're coming with m-'

'Dolph Ziggler with a Zig zag!' I heard Micheal Cole cry out as Dolph executed his finisher. He quickly got up and took my hand in his as Randy lay on the mat.

Dolph's theme played out once again in the arena and he sat on the middle rope, pulling the top rope up.

'Ladies, first' he grinned at me, doing a little bow.

I stepped through and jumped down, putting my arms through the sleeves and doing the zip up. Dolph joined me and once again put his hand in mine as we ran up the ramp, not looking back once.

* * *

Dolph's hand was still in mine as AJ, Kaitlyn, Punk and Chris approached us.

'Who knew there was such a hero in you Dolph?' Kaitlyn said playfully.

'Well, _I'm_ not complaining. I would've had to tag along Randy for God knows how long if Dolph didn't come out' I smiled at him. 'Oh! Here's your hoodie' I said, about to unzip it and get a shirt.

'Hey, keep it.' His eyes lingered on me for a second before going back to being jokey. 'Besides, you look good in my clothes. You can think of me whenever you wear it' he winked.

I rolled my eyes smiling before standing on my tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

'Thanks Dolph'

'Careful, Jenn. I think Dolph has a crush on you,' Punk said as he shared a knowing smile with AJ, Chris and Kaitlyn.

I looked at Dolph, raising my brows at him and grinning at him teasingly.

'Well… he's not far from the truth' Dolph teased back as we all laughed until the sound of boots and a stern voice interrupted us.

'You can leave now.'

It was The Shield.

And they had that cold, hard stare on that they usually had in the ring.

Roman, Dean and Seth locked eyes with Punk and Dolph, an air of hostility surrounding the five men. Especially from Roman and Seth at Dolph. And it was spiking.

I placed my hand on Dolph's arm.

'Dolph….' I softly warned.

He tore his eyes away from Roman and looked at me, the hostility disappearing.

'I'll see you around, little J. Punk, let's go'

Punk lingered a little, almost having a glare contest with Dean before leaving with Dolph. There was silence in the air until it was broken.

'Damn, that was intense. You guys preparing for Survivor Series or something?'

'Shut up Chris.'

I felt Roman's eyes on me. We hadn't spoken or seen each other since we argued… I really missed him in that time, even if it was a short period... And I had never argued with him before, so to say I felt uneasy about the whole situation was putting it mildly.

'You okay?'

I nodded. 'I'm fine.'

'Jenn, can I speak to you for a second?'

I nodded and walked with him to his locker room, playing with the long sleeves of Dolph's hoody.

'… Remind me to give you another hoody when we're done'

'What's wrong with this one?' I dared to ask.

I simply got a raised eyebrow and a stern look in response.

'….'

'….'

I decided to get under his skin.

'Shame, I was getting comfortable in it.'

'… Never mind, you don't need to remind me anymore'

'Why?'

'I'm ripping it off you the second I'm done talking to you.'

'… I'm not wearing anything under though.'

'All the better for me.'

That earned him a punch to the arm.

We arrived at his locker room and he held the door open for me before walking to his cubicle and pulling something out.

It was a bouquet of all my favourite flowers…

'I know this isn't much but I'm sorry for the way I was being an asshole to you. I care about you a lot… Much more than you think and I don't want you to think I don't give a shit about what you say because I do care. I do. I felt like a jerk when you walked away…'

It then became obvious to me that he wasn't the type to apologise often. 'I hope you can give me tonight to make it up to you'

He gently handed me the flowers and I looked at them, awed by how carefully and beautifully they were arranged, before smelling them.

They were fresh and fragrant. The romantic in me swooned a little.

I didn't realise he actually listened to me when I rambled on about things like my favourite flowers and why Klaroline are my OTP.

Okay maybe not so much the latter.

I sighed.

'Okay, on one condition'

'Anything.'

I felt a little uneasy saying it but it had to be said.

'Promise me you won't go to the party and see Eva…'

'That's two conditions'

'Roman!'

'I'm kidding, I'm kidding.' he chuckled. 'I won't, I promise.' He said as he kissed the crown of my head. 'So, am I out of the doghouse?' He approached me closer, his hands already placing themselves on my waist.

'You're halfway there.' I teased as I wound my arms around his neck.

'I can take that. Now, that hoody of yours….'

* * *

'Guys, I can get ready by myself' I said, struggling to take the sight before me seriously.

"Yeah, but we want it to be so that when Roman sees you, he feels bad. Like super bad. Like 'damn, she's so freakin' hot, I'm never gonna be a step out of line again' " Nicki replied, getting a high-five from Kaitlyn.

'You know, I may just like these Bellas around us' AJ grinned, as she and Brie shared an amused look.

If only I had kept my mouth shut, I could've been sleeping and dreaming about Ian Somerhalder!

I had entered my room where the Bellas were waiting to take me out, much to the displeasure of AJ and I had casually mentioned that I wanted to go to take a nap before my date with Roman.

I really wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Nikki and Brie squealed with excitement, while AJ and Kaitlyn looked like I told them I would be paying for their drinks for the rest of the year. Chris simply rolled his eyes, muttering 'women'.

Next thing I knew, Nikki started to work on my hair and Brie and AJ discussed make up, poring over the eye-shadow pallets and mascaras and lipsticks strewn all over my bed and Kaitlyn and Chris argued over choices of outfits. Kaitlyn argued for a cream high-neck embellished bodice skater dress while Chris favoured a more… _revealing_ and skimpy outfit.

'Boobs. It's all about the boobs.' He casually claimed as Kaitlyn scowled at him, her arms crossed.

'This honestly is one hell of a collaboration I didn't see coming'

'Well, they're not that bad…' I heard AJ say reluctantly in response to me.

The Bellas looked at each other.

'That's as close as a compliment you're gonna get from AJ Lee, just saying' I said, grinning. And it wasn't long until they all got back to working on me and acting like they weren't once rivals. Heck, Brie and Kaitlyn even swapped numbers and followed each other on Twitter, Snapchat and Instagram! That was progress.

And I'll admit, it was pretty cool.

In the end, I'd chosen Kaitlyn's option, much to the annoyance of Chris. ( **A/N: Just PM me if you want the link to the outfit!** **)**

'When you don't get laid tonight, don't come running to me sweetheart!'

Brie and AJ had done an excellent job of makeup – it was simple, but it really made my eyes, lips and cheek bones stand out.

And Nicki… Nicki made my hair look the best than it ever has. She cheered with pride when I told her this. It was a side parting of waves that I could never really master myself.

I was still in shock in how awesome the girls did as I looked in my floor-length mirror, even with their unusual pairing!

'See where letting us fix you up gets you? You should trust us more!' Brie grinned and AJ high-fived her agreeing.

I nodded.

'I pretty much feel like if I fell out of a burning building, you'd catch me'

'Yeah, with MAC lipstick in my hand'

We all laughed at this.

Well, apart from one person.

'It didn't turn out _that_ great.'

Our heads turned to Chris, who was sitting on my bed amongst the make-up brushes and opened bottles of this and that, playing with the eye-lash curler, opening it wide then shutting it.

We all looked at each other.

And we all shared the same idea.

'You know, I think Chris is just jealous' I said playfully.

'Totally', the Bellas agreed, a smirk forming on their faces. Kaitlyn stifled a giggle as AJ sneaked up behind Chris.

'Oh please, like I-'

And that's when we pounced and attacked Chris on the bed.

* * *

 **Roman's POV**

I was so excited.

I had so much planned for Jenn and I couldn't wait to show her what I fixed up for her. I told her to meet me at a restaurant that I knew she'd love. And then after dinner, I planned to take her to the castle that was in some movie she really liked called Pan's Labyrinth. She'd said she loved how 'fairy tale' it was and that she'd love to go to it someday. **(A/N: the castle is actually in Portugal but let's pretend for the sake of the story it's in the U.S! xD)**

Well, I had managed to have it to ourselves for the night and it was the best night to have it. Because while we're there, we could star gaze like she's always trying to get me to do with her and it wasn't too hot or cold. And to top it off, I bought her favourite chocolates. She thinks that I don't know about her secret stash that she has when she's hungry at night, haha

It was perfect.

Well, kinda.

I got delayed on my way to the restaurant because I needed to fill my car up at the petrol station. That was the last time I was lending my car to Seth.

Just as I turned the steering wheel to turn a corner, my phone rang and an unknown caller ID came up.

I frowned and answered with it on loudspeaker, hoping it was a prank call. My phone was gonna die soon.

'Hello?'

'Roman, it's me, Eva'

Her voice sounded hoarse, as if she'd been crying.

'Eva? Why are you calling me on private?'

'Oh, I did? I had no idea… My bad, Ro. Listen, can you come over to the party?'

'Sorry Eva, I can't. I'm meeting Jenn'

'Roman, I don't think you understand…' she started to sob.

Damn, I hated it when chicks cried over the phone. It was so awkward.

'I need you to see you now! Seriously!'

'I'm sorry Eva, I can't'

'If you're not here in the next ten minutes, I'll just keep calling you and ruin your date'

I sighed.

'And why would you do that?'

'Because, I need you to be here, Roman. Something awful's happened. Really awful.'

'Can't you just tell me now?'

'No!'

'… Fine. I'm close by anyway. But meet me outside your door, I don't want to go in.'

* * *

 **Jenn's POV**

I looked at my watch for what felt like the tenth time.

Roman was late.

Which was strange, because he usually arrived at places on time or a couple minutes early.

I looked around as I sat in a restaurant that I could only describe as stunning and elegant. It had a classy 1920s feel to it but made modern. The jazz piano music in the background entertained me as I took sips of my drink and taking in the sights of happy couples around me, laughing and clinking their glasses together.

I kinda felt out of place.

'Hey, you sitting all by yourself here?'

I looked up and saw a man dressed in a suit. He looked a lot like Nikolaj Coster-Waldau.

'Uhm, I'm waiting on someone' I replied politely.

'Well, I think he's stood you up sweetheart'

'No, he's just running a little late, that's all'

'A little late?' The man chuckled. 'I've been arguing with myself whether to approach you the second you sat at your table and that was a quite a while ago'

'He'll be here, I'm sure of it'

'Well, all I know is that if it was me meeting you, I wouldn't keep you waiting. No way to treat a pretty lady like you if you ask me.'

And with that, he walked away.

But not before leaving his business card on my table, winking at me as he left.

I decided to call Chris, hoping he would pick up as the dial beeped.

'I shouldn't even be answering this call. Do you know how hard it is to get eye shadow off?! I have glitter all over my freaking face.'

'To be honest, I think it's an improvement'

' _I think it's an improvement_ ' I heard Chris mock in a silly voice. 'I look like an extra from Frozen with all this glitter!

'Excellent movie.'

'You girls are evil, freaking evil. Assaulting my face with MAC and Smashing Box'

'It's Smash Box.'

'I don't give a shit! I got foundation all over my shirt too…' He moaned. 'And who's bright idea was it to apply bright red lipstick all the way to my ear lobes?! Ugh, I have some on my teeth too…'

It was me. But I wasn't gonna tell him that.

'I look like Heath Ledger's Joker on crack!' he cried out.

'That escalated real quick from a Frozen extra.'

'I can't wait to get my hands on you when you come back, you little punk. How's your date going by the way?'

'He uh, he hasn't shown up yet.'

'I thought you said he was punctual'

'He is'

'Then…?'

'I-I don't know' I bit my lip anxiously. 'You think something bad might've happened on the way?'

'I don't know, but I'd feel sorry for the car. Imagine the dents that monster would cause…'

'Chris…' I chuckled

'Have you checked the party most of the roster went to?'

'No…'

'Maybe he went after all and forgot to call.'

'… He wouldn't. He promised me he wouldn't.'

* * *

 **Roman POV**

'So… What's up?'

Eva latched herself onto me as soon as she closed the door behind her, the music thumping from inside the house as my arms rigidly stayed by my side.

I was so uncomfortable.

I really did not know how to handle women crying unless they were close to me. Like my niece or Jenn…

'It's Jonathan, I found out he was cheating on me!' Eva said hysterically looking up at me, her mascara consistently threatening to trail down her cheeks.

'Oh. I'm sorry…'

I wasn't.

I was pissed.

Was that all she made me come here for?

She carried on crying and sobbing heavily and I honestly did not know how to console her. I don't think I had the time to anyway.

I looked at my watch - aww man, I was running so late! How was Jenn supposed to forgive me now?

'Look, this is kinda a dick move from me but I gotta go Eva. I need to meet J and I'm running late as it is so I _really_ gotta go, okay?'

'Okay' I heard her muffle reluctantly against my chest.

I peeled her off of me and turned around, walking down the steps.

'Roman wait!'

Just as I turned around, I felt lips crash against mine and I could taste the beer and salty tears.

I tried to pull away but Eva was insistent, clawing her hands deep into my shoulders

And it was then I heard a horrified gasp behind me.

When I looked to see who it was, my heart dropped.

It was Jenn.

I shoved Eva away from me, not caring that she fell back.

'Jenn, wait!'

But it was too late. She had already got into her car and drove off.

* * *

 **Seth POV**

The meeting was a success.

So much of a success, that I lost track of how many beers I had. All I knew, is that I could finally relax and catch up on my sleep.

And I suppose I was also a little giddy from earlier before.

Jenn let me hug her _and_ kiss her.

It was just a kiss on her head but feeling her body against mine still made me feel in a way I hadn't in so fucking long.

Before I could go over what had happened between us in my head again, my phone rang.

'Hello?'

'Seth, it's Roman'

'Wussup, man?'

'Listen, something happened tonight and Jenn's upset about it but it's not how it looks. I tried to call Dean but it went straight to voicemail'

'Yeah it would - he's probably at some bar right now getting off with some chick'

'Look, just call me when you see her, okay?'

And then he hung up.

What the hell did he do now?

My finger lingered over Jenn's name when I scrolled through my contacts.

Then I heard something like keys jangling next door. It could only be one person.

Immediately I rushed to my door and opened it.

'Jenn?'

I ran to her when she didn't look up at me.

'Jenn?'

She shook her head before looking up at me, her eyes full of hurt, and tears falling from her eyes. My heart broke seeing her like this.

I wrapped my arms around her waist to hug her and pull her in, but she pulled back.

'No! You told me to trust him!' She sobbed as she hit me continuously on my chest. It didn't hurt but seeing her like this did.

I grabbed her arms mid-air and pulled her into a hug, consoling her by stroking her hair and back as she sobbed against my chest.

'Shh…'

'He told me he cared about me and that he was gonna make it up to me. I thought he was on his way to meet me but he was getting later and later and I thought maybe something horrible happened. I called Chris and he said Roman might've gone to the party… I went to check and I-I saw them. Together. He _lied_ to me. He told me he wouldn't go but he did. Why do I always get lied to? Why do people always break their promises to me?' She was so devastated and I didn't know what to say as much as I wanted to and my heart was getting heavier and heavier listening to her.

'Did I do something wrong? I don't know what I did for him to go to her just before our date-'

It's fucked up but I couldn't help but think how fucking gorgeous she looked, especially in her dress. And it didn't help that the beers were starting to settle in… She was still crying and her nose was a little red but she was still beautiful, her lips pink and plump, and soft… -

'He said he only had eyes for me but yet he was with her. I'm not as sexy as her but-'

'No.' I said sternly. 'You're fucking beautiful.'

'Then why did he go to her, Seth? She said she wanted him and she got him and I'm back to being alone and worthless and-

I don't know what she said next… Because all I knew, is that I needed to have my lips on hers.

And I did.

 **Now that I reflect on it, I don't really like how I wrote this chapter much, regardless of the amount of times I edited it.**

 **But I'd rather hear what you guys think, so let me know in the review section! I'm welcome to constructive criticism :D**

 **But until next time,**

 **Take care! x**


	15. Chapter 15: Seth's & Victoria's Secret

**A/N: Hola! Not long until end of 2015, the year has flown by so quickly! What was your favourite moment? I think mine was at Payback when Seth, Roman and Dean reunited just for a moment to do a triple power bomb on Randy. You could hear Randy say 'Oh boy' before he went crashing into the announce table!**

 **As usual, thank you to calwitch,** **Guest, Lynn021,** **takerschick, Paisley2 & jessica619 who all left lovely reviews! They inspire me to write the coming chapters and sometimes, what's said influence them too… **

**Also, I promise this will be the last time Jenn does any crying for a while! Poor thing's been crying so much!**

Chapter 15

 **Seth's POV**

Her lips were so _addicting_.

Once mine were pressed against her soft ones, I honestly couldn't stop. My tongue managed to slip into her warm mouth and my tongue thrashed with hers, taking in every bit of how she tasted. She struggled against me greatly but I just didn't want to stop.

Ever…

She tried pushing against me as hard as she could but she was no match for my strength, even with the beers that had gone to my head that made me dizzy.

Jenn started to hit my chest so I grabbed both her wrists with one hand and I pinned them above her head as I pushed her back to the wall. The dress she wore was short and I relished running my hand all over her warm and slender-curved body. My hand ran down her waist to her smooth thigh, gripping it hard before going back up to cup her ass and I moaned into her mouth at the feel of it, along with feeling her ample breasts pressed against my chest. I then started to feverishly kiss her neck, loving the smell of her hair and perfume. It was intoxicating.

And fuck, I was so hard.

I so badly wanted to take her to my room and-

 _Slap!_

There was a deafening silence.

One of Jenn's hands managed to escape my hold and she looked at me, traces of anger in her eyes as she looked at me even more hurt than before.

A shaking hand slowly went to her lips.

'S-Seth? W-what was that?'

I didn't answer her. What could I possibly say? What, that I've wanted to kiss her the second I laid my eyes on her?

'What the hell was that?!' She yelled at me, her eyes shining with much more fierceness.

Ugh, I'm such a fucking idiot when I'm drunk…

And on top of that, I was still hard.

When she realised I wouldn't say anything, she shook her head, more tears making their way to her eyes as she turned to open her door.

'Jenn, Jenn, wait. I'm sorry! I-'

A door slammed in my face.

Silence kept me company once again.

* * *

 **Jenn's POV**

Both Roman and Seth texted and called me that night. The numbers in the brackets had become a lot bigger once I woke up in the morning. I had slept in last night's dress and my heels were thrown in the furthest corner of the room. I didn't need a mirror to know my eyes were puffy and all my friends' hard work and effort had gone to waste.

I needed fresh air. So I had a shower and skipped breakfast. I pretty much lost any appetite… I thought to head to the gym instead. And with that, I decided to leave my phone in my room. I could manage to survive a day without it.

As soon as I arrived, I put my headphones in and started to warm up before going on any of the machines. It wasn't long before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I took my headphones out and turned around. It was the Bellas, with big grins on their faces.

'How did last night go?' they asked

I tried to put on my best smile.

'Great'.

It must've been a really bad attempt, because their smiles fell away and they shared a look. Suddenly, I felt two pairs of arms link with mine.

'Uh guys, where are we going?'

'To do some retail therapy.' Brie informed

'You need the shopping trip anyway, Jenn'

'Gee, thanks Nicki' I said dryly.

'I'm serious, I saw you wear the same sweater twice last week.'

'I use a washing machine?'

'Whatever, we're still going.'

We drove to a mall that had a variety of stores. We looked around, going in and out of so many of them. But it was Victoria's Secret that caught my eye. Simply because it looked so sultry and dark. I liked their perfumes, but I'd never actually bought any of their lingerie….

'Wanna go in?' I turned to Brie, who had a knowing grin.

Before I could answer, both dragged me in. The whole store had lace everywhere and gorgeous bold colours.

I walked around, simply just looking at pieces that I couldn't imagine wearing and pulling off, while the Bellas bustled around the store, gushing to each other. They even sent a wink to one of the workers who they had caught staring at them; he blushed profusely and went back to scribbling furiously on his board.

Next thing I knew, they both approached me holding multiple racks of lingerie and pieces. Some of them were quite… _racy._

'Go try these on' Nicki beamed

I chuckled. 'I'm just looking around, guys. I don't plan on actually buying anything'

'Look, I know things are up in the air with Roman' Brie started. 'But that doesn't mean you can't dress sexy. A woman should be able to dress and look sexy for herself. It's a huge confidence boost, too.'

I looked at both the Bellas before sighing.

'If you insist…' I said, playfully rolling my eyes and shyly smiling as I pulled the curtain to enter to cubicle.

'We'll be waiting right here!'

There were so many to choose from! It seemed the girls knew what my tastes were because each one of them was stunning. I decided to try the purple teddy first.

'Are you guys there?'

'Uh-huh'

I stepped out.

'Okay, so how do I- CHRIS?'

Chris was standing next to the Bellas with his hands in his pockets, looking bored as they were scrolling on their phones. I immediately wrapped the curtain around me.

'It's me Jenn, I'm not gonna go hard over you of all people' he said way too bluntly.

I sent him a glare as the Bellas giggled.

'It looks nice on you though' He said.

'Oh tha-'

'But you should try these more' he shoved a black lacy corset and a dark blue one under my nose.

I took both and tried on the blue one first.

'Not bad' Brie said approvingly when I stepped out.

'Nah, I'm not feeling it' Chris said shaking his head.

'I bet you would if you wore it' I said playfully

'Of course I would' he replied, as if I pointed out something obvious.

'Go on then' Nicki grinned.

Chris looked hesitant.

'I mean, if you're too scared…' I goaded

'I'm not scared! Take it off and wear the black one.'

I went back in the cubicle and changed into the black corset, throwing the blue one over to the neighbouring cubicle that Chris was in.

I came out, showing the Bellas.

'Wow.' Nicki said, her eyebrows raised. 'You look super hot'

'If I wasn't with Daniel and was gay, I'd totally hook up with you' Brie teased, causing me to giggle.

'You ladies ready?' We heard.

We all shared a grin.

'Yes!'

'Don't take any pictures though'

'We won't' Brie assured. But me and Nicki shared a mischievous look.

'Ta-da!' Chris said as he came out. 'Bow down bitches'

'How did you even fit?' Brie asked astonished

'I'm not fat!'

'No, you're just holding your breath in' I pointed out grinning.

Chris scowled.

'The jealousy with bitches these days, seriously' he muttered as he turned back to go in change.

The Bellas also bought stuff along the way and I decided to buy the black lace and satin corset after all, along with a black lace and mesh teddy that had suspenders and a white plunge teddy. I also brought some other panties and bras. I was pretty satisfied.

After we were done shopping, we bought ice-cream and frappuccinos and were just walking around in the mall, talking about trivial things about the roster, like who was caught hooking up with who and who sent weird drunk texts to their ex.

'Aww, here's a familiar face' Nicki said suddenly.

I looked in the direction Nikki was waving. It was Dolph. He was wearing a blazer and jeans, his hair tied back. He approached us smiling and saying hi, noticing and commenting on the bags we had and the shops we went to. Suddenly, I felt shy and a little embarrassed holding Victoria's Secret bags and pathetically tried to hide them behind me.

He looked amused by this.

'Get anything good?' He smirked at me.

'Oh you know, just normal stuff' I said, trying to play it cool.

'Oh, you should see what we helped her pick out Dolph,' Nicki gushed much to my horror, 'we got her this gorgeous corset that had lace and-'

'Nicki,' Brie chimed, joining in, 'don't forget those super sexy suspen-'

'I think Dolph's heard enough!' I said, trying to throw on my most innocent smile while wanting to bury myself in the ice-cream Nicki was eating.

Dolph chuckled.

'Roman's a hell of a lucky man'.

'Not that lucky, it's just Jenn.'

I threw a glare at Chris. I then put on my most sickeningly sweet smile on my face.

'Hey Dolph, wanna see Chris wearing a corset on Nicki's phone?'

'Hey! You said you wouldn't take any pictures!'

* * *

I had turned the key and entered my room, putting the bags down as I shut the door when I noticed Kaitlyn and AJ's conversation coming to an abrupt halt.

They both looked at me.

'What?'

Kaitlyn picked up a phone off the sofa that seemed to be mine and tapped on the screen.

 _Beep!_

A familiar voice sounded in the room.

' _Look, I know you don't wanna talk but please Jenn… Just… Just pick up your phone, baby.'_

 _Beep!_

' _It's, uh, it's me again. You're mad, I get it, you have a right to be. I was stupid and I should never have gone to Eva. I should've listened to you from the get-go… I suppose being the idiot that I am, I never took you seriously… It's kinda bothering me that I never got to speak to you last night… We usually talk on the phone until one of us falls asleep, remember?'_ That was kind of a routine Roman and I had. One that we followed without fail religiously unless we were together. A routine that I loved. ' _It's usually you that falls asleep first'_ Roman said as he let out a soft chuckle. ' _But I don't mind. It's like that time you asked Dean 'what's the last thing you do at night?' and he said pay his tab'_ I smiled softly and nodded my head. ' _Mine is hearing your voice. 'Cause then, I can really go to sleep peacefully. So, just call me when you get this or drop me a text. I really want to fix this, Jenn.'_

 _Beep!_

' _Jenn, I'm going crazy over here. I don't care if you yell at me, punch me or whatever, I just wanna see you or even hear you…_ _I… I miss you.'_

 _Beep!_

' _Jenn-'_

I walked over to Kaitlyn and tapped at the screen, ending the voicemails.

'I-'

'We know what happened, Jenn. If you let him explain-'

'I don't want to talk to him guys. Not yet anyway.'

'He sounds heartbroken.' Kaitlyn said, looking sympathetic about Roman.

'He's the one that went to Eva Marie's.'

'Don't you think you're being harsh?' AJ asked, frowning.

'How am I being harsh?'

'You're the one ignoring his calls and texts! Clearly, he wants to make up.' Kaitlyn pointed out.

'I'm not ready to talk to him guys… He lied to me. I'm sick of it all that' I said, as I thought back to my previous relationships…

'If he's blowing up your phone like that, that must mean he feels terrible about it.'

I sighed.

'I know… I will talk to him, I will. I'm just not ready right now.'

'Fair enough…'

'So, you get anything good?' AJ smirked at me.

I showed them what I bought and they both found the lingerie gorgeous.

'Y'know, if you do make up with Roman, this would be perfect for make-up sex' AJ giggled as she held the black corset with suspenders.

'Let's see if he even gets any first' I said playfully, causing the girls to go 'oooh!'.

'Oh! We forgot to mention,' Kaitlyn said. 'Lita said she wants to see you tomorrow.'

I raised my eyebrows.

I wonder what the women's champion wanted to talk about…

The following day, I met Lita for dinner at a nearby restaurant.

'Jenn, how are you?' the red-haired beauty smiled at me as she got up to hug me.

'I'm good, how are you?'

'Oh, I'm fine'

We ordered our food and we spoke about small things here and there until she got to what she wanted to talk to me about.

'So, I called you over because I wanted to tell you that I'm planning to retire.'

'What?!' I was shocked. I felt like Lita had so much more in her to go.

'Why?'

'I don't know, I just feel like I've done everything there is achieve. It's time for me to relax now, y'know? Oh, don't look so sad Jenn.' Lita chuckled and I pouted even more in response.

Our food arrived and we started to tuck in.

'Me leaving means the title will be vacant and of course, there will need to be a new Women's Champion.'

I nodded, trying to figure out where she was going with this.

Lita sighed. 'Stephanie knows I'm leaving and I shouldn't really be telling you this but you have the right to know. Stephanie's planning to have one last No.1 contender's match.'

'But, that's awesome!'

'She's also planning to ban you from any participation in it.'

'Wait, what? Why?

Lita gave me a look.

'….

Other than because we have a mutual dislike.'

'She feels like you're too disobedient, especially to her father; you're too bold and brash. You're undeserving; you're just another poor girl that made it; you get under her skin, oh the list goes on! I think she was saying she was rooting for Eva Marie, rather than Naomi.'

I nearly choked on my food.

'Why the hell does she want Eva Marie as champion?! The girl couldn't wrestle out of a box!'

Lita's eyes darkened.

'Now would be the wrong time to underestimate her Jenn. She's been getting training from Trish and many other people for months under the radar. Eva's a much better wrestler now. Not better than you, but she's slowly getting there. Hell, she might even take the belt from right under your nose.'

'Not if I have anything to do with it.'

After finishing dinner and saying goodbye to Lita, I decided to walk back to the hotel. It was a cool breezy night and I wanted to walk along the beach. The sounds of the waves crashing and music thumping in the distant was oddly comforting and it made me feel relaxed. As I was walking along the beach, I realised that it looked similar to the one Roman and I went to after our first date. That felt like such a long time ago...

And as much as I hated to admit it and wasn't ready to speak to him, I missed him.

A lot.

From the smile that made go weak in the knees to the way he made me laugh and feel protected… Going about my day without him felt strange, like there was a huge hole.

Well, someone out there must've been on a wish-granting spree, because guess who I saw sitting on a bench?

Had it been another person that I was avoiding, I would've swiftly turned on my heel. Instead, my body froze. I wanted to move but I couldn't help but take in how Roman was sat on this bench alone, just leant back and looking in the distance as if in deep thought. I saw him check his phone for any notifications every so often and I immediately felt bad. I wanted to sit with him and talk to him but I just couldn't bring myself to… I really couldn't. Just as I was gonna turn around, I heard him.

'Jenn?'

He sounded and looked surprised once he saw I was there as he got up from the bench and walked towards me.

I felt like I wanted to be anywhere but here.

'Roman, not now.' I pleaded gently.

'Please Jenn, just let me explain.' His hand reached out to mine.

'No Roman… I get it, you want to fix this but… you lied to me. You broke my trust. Roman, you broke my heart.' I tried so hard to ignore the way my voice was starting to break and the tears gathering in my eyes. I was tired of crying all the time! There was a flash of pain on Roman's face as I kept speaking. 'I can't give you another chance even if I wanted to… Because then I know I'm risking having my trust broken again.'

'You don't know that.' Roman said softly as he cupped my face.

'I do. It's happened before and I got my heart broken, Roman.'

'But I'm not him.'

'I just don't want to risk it…' I gently moved his hands from my face. 'I'm sorry, Roman… But, I don't know if I can see you any more.'

A look of shock passed on Roman's face and I tried to ignore the heaviness I was feeling in my throat and heart.

I hugged my cardigan closer to me as a chilling breeze went by and I regrettably started to walk off.

'So that's it? You're giving up on us?' I turned around and there was anger in Roman's eyes

I bit my lip. I honestly didn't know what to say. He came closer to me.

'We're worth a try. I know it and so do you. I haven't felt like this for someone in a long time. Hell, even Dean and Seth like you-' Oh, you have no idea. 'Do you know how rare it is that they like a girl that any of us see? That says so much and you don't even know it.'

'I-I don't know, Roman' and I turned to walk away

'Don't walk away from me, Jenn' He grabbed my wrist. 'Let's talk and we can fix this'

'Roman, just let go…'

His grip was firm.

'I know I made a mistake, but you have to trust me, the things that happened weren't intentional on my part-'

I struggled against him.

'Roman, stop'

'I was set up! I thought she was in danger or-'

'Roman, you're hurting me!'

Roman stopped. His eyes widened once he saw the tears in my eyes threatening to fall and how firm his grip was. He immediately let go of my wrist, revealing light bruises. He looked so ashamed of himself. His voice came out low and strained.

'Jenn… Jenn, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean t-I would never intentionally hurt you.'

'I know, Roman… Just take a walk or something, okay?'

* * *

I woke up in the morning with AJ and Kaitlyn having brought me breakfast.

'Thanks' I smiled at them.

'So, you came home late night…' AJ said as she sat opposite me, tucking her legs under the covers and Kaitlyn sat next to me, also tucking her legs under the covers.

'Yeah, Lita told me she wants to retire'

'What?!' Both of them looked as shocked as I was last night.

'But, but why?'

'She said she just felt like it was time.'

'Then… that means the championship is going to be vacant.'

'Lita was saying how before that can happen, Stephanie's planning to have Naomi and Eva Marie fight for it'

'Eva Marie? Why Eva Marie?'

'I know right? Something about being the 'right face to represent the Diva's division',' I quoted with my fingers before taking a bite of toast.

'Oh please. She'd be _mis_ representing us if anything. ' AJ scoffed, rolling her eyes.

'Why don't you try and enter the match AJ?' I asked.

She chuckled. 'I've had my share of a reign. Besides, I'd want a much more worthy competition if I ever did want another reign…'

'Naomi's no pushover you know' Kaitlyn pointed out.

'Then why don't you go for it?' AJ said, taking a strawberry from my bowl.

'I can't, I got injured in my last match.'

'Looks that just leaves you, little J' AJ grinned at me with a glint in her eyes.

'So, what you gonna do?' Kaitlyn asked, mirroring the grin AJ had. 'I know she's not your most favourite person in the world… This might just be the perfect opportunity to give her a piece of your mind.'

'I don't know. All I know is that Eva can't get her hands on that belt.'

Smackdown soon started and it started with Stephanie kicking things off, as well as being welcomed by a chorus of boos that didn't die down exen as she got in the ring. She looked unfazed and simply kept her pristine and plastic smile on her face.

'Yes, yes you may boo all you want. I wouldn't expect you to have the intelligence to actually cheer someone worth cheering, this is California after all.' She cackled as she was met with even more boos.

'Now as I'm sure you all may have heard by now, Lita is going soon going to retire. I'm here to announce one last No.1 contender's match for the Women's Championship. The two Divas competing know who they are. So, ladies, if you'd come on out!'

Naomi's music hit and she made her entrance, smiling and hitting the hands of fans along the way before sliding into the ring. Eva Marie's entrance followed, a fake smile on her face as usual as she made her way to the ring. There was a mixed reaction, but what really stood out, were the prominent 'We want Jenn! We want Jenn! We want Jenn!' chants.

'Looks like they really want you out there' AJ smirked as she leant on my shoulder with her arm.

'I kinda feel bad for Naomi though' I frowned.

'Ah, it's every man for himself' AJ shrugged. 'Well, woman.'

Stephanie grimaced at the chants before composing herself.

'Now for those who are wondering why Jenn isn't here, she didn't complete her own match with Alicia Fox on Monday night. Instead of taking on her match head on, she chose to run away like the coward she is.' Stephanie's speech started to get drowned out by the boos that rang out in outrage. 'Would you really want a champion like that?' Stephanie asked as she narrowed her eyes, attempting to get the crowd on her side. 'Jenn Haruno brings down _all_ women by running away from her battles - she brings down _female empowerment_! Is that really a role model you want for your daughters and nieces? I know I certainly wouldn't.' The crowd remained consistent with their booing. 'She's been dubbed invalid for this match, deal with it. Jenn Haruno is not a worthy competitor.'

I was so sick and tired.

And I wasn't having any more of this bullshit.

'Hit my music!'

The guitar intro and guitar play to my theme of 'Unbreakable' by Fireflight sounded in the arena **(A/N: Highly recommend a listen! :D)** and the crowd roared in response.

I walked onto the top of the ramp, mic in hand, taking in the surroundings.

' _God, I want to dream again_

 _Take me where I've never been_

 _I want to go there,_

 _This time I'm not scared_

 _Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_

 _No one can touch me_

 _Nothing can stop me'_

I had goose bumps from the crowd's reaction but I was more concerned about the woman in the ring. I looked straight at Stephanie, not a trace of a smile on my face.

I was ready to burst into flames.

'How _dare_ you? You put me in a bra and panties match on Raw and yet you _dare_ squawk about female empowerment? I didn't come here to be something pretty to look at. I came here to _wrestle._ I came here to be the best and do my best so that I can be there for my family.' I could feel myself let out all my frustration from the past few days and heard myself get more and more fierce. 'I've been fighting and trying to survive my whole life. No-one in the roster apart from AJ knows anything about having to claw your way to having food on the table and a roof over your family's heads. And you just hand ungrateful plastic bitches like Eva Marie an opportunity? To hell with that.' I growled as I started walking down the ramp. 'This is a triple threat match now'. I threw the mic away before breaking into a run and slid into the ring, looking at Stephanie hard, much to crowd's pleasure who became hysterical.

She smiled mockingly at me.

'And whose authority do you have that on?'

'She has mine.'

The crowd cheered relentlessly when Lita came walking down the ramp, the championship belt slung over her shoulder.

'I know she hasn't been around for long Stephanie, but Jenn Haruno proved herself these past few months. Hell, she even had a great match with me, even going on to defend herself against Kane!' Lita slid into the ring. 'Along with AJ Lee and Kailtyn, she's the Diva that's been setting the bar high for the rest of the division. Aren't you even the slightest bit interested in how this could go?' Lita then turned to the crowd. 'What do guys thinks?' They cheered in support, some already even starting the 'Ha-ru-no!' chant.

'Well, that's settled then' Lita grinned. 'Why don't we let these ladies have their match while we sit by the announce table? We practically have the best seats!'

Stephanie gave me one last glare before reluctantly joining Lita down by the announce table.

'Looks like we have ourselves a triple threat match for the No.1 contenders spot!'

'Don't get too excited Michael, Jenn's probably going to be the one to be pinned' Stephanie remarked.

'What do you think Lita?' JR asked.

'I think we have ourselves three impressive women who will make this one hell of match'

The bell rang and Eva immediately went to Naomi who was by the ropes and punched her, kicking her while she was down so that she would slide out of the ring.

'Eva Marie getting right to it'

I came from behind and bashed Eva's head on the turnbuckle, before continuously kicking her in the stomach.

'1! 2! 3! 4!' the crowd chanted

We then locked up and Eva threw me to the turnbuckle, attempting to swing at me and I ducked out of the way in time. I threw Eva back to the turnbuckle and I punched her twice, before climbing up on the ropes to get better leverage and punch her more.

'Jenn Haruno relentlessly making light work of Eva Marie'

'Eva Marie will come back, just you watch' Stephanie insisted.

Eva managed to push me off and I fell back on my ass. I managed to quickly get back up and tried to pull her out of the turnbuckle but she threw me back into it. I tried to charge at her but she hit me with a reverse elbow. I grabbed her hair and threw her to another turnbuckle, before lunging at her with my shoulder repeatedly.

'The strength these two divas are showing is admirable, so far so good'

'Right you are, JR' Lita said

Eva managed to push me away so that I staggered back before charging at me to do a-

'Powerslam! Quite reminiscent of the British Bulldog, knocking the wind out of Jenn Haruno'

Just as Eva picked me up to do another powerlsam, Naomi slid up and knocked Eva down. I slid out of the ring and let Naomi have her piece of Eva. I saw Naomi repeatedly kick Eva while she was down before the two had their brawl. DDTs and diving crossbodies were exchanged as well as kicks and punches before Naomi eventually gave out and ended up outside the ring.

I climbed back into the ring where Eva turned and saw me. We stared each other down, knowing we both wanted to tear each other apart. We charged at each other, throwing punches and bashing heads into turnbuckles and kicking when the other was down. Next thing I knew, Eva had rolled me up and before I could kick out, Naomi broke us apart so that I ended up in far corner. All three of us tried to get our breaths back as we got back up, while Naomi struggled. She had her back turned to Eva who charged at her and before she could do anything, I lunged across and pushed Eva away.

'Jenn Haruno intercepting Eva Marie!'

Eva Marie got knocked out of the ring and Naomi went for me and hit me with a rear view. I then rolled her over before she could so that I could get a pin

'1!

'2!'

But Eva broke us up having climbed back into the ring again. Naomi and Eva Marie brawled again, where Eva Marie finally hit Naomi with another DDT. Naomi once again slid out of the ring.

Eva Marie turned her attention to me. I was still down and she repeatedly kicked me in the face. She took a few steps back, as though she was done and appreciating her work. A smirk came across her face.

'You're such an overrated and pathetic Diva. Now I know why handsome and naïve Roman actually came when I lied to him to come,' I looked up at her, my rage bubble inside of me. 'He likes _real_ women. Why else would he let me kiss hi-'

'SPEAR! Spear from Jenn Haruno!' Michael cried.

I started to punch her relentlessly as I straddled her.

'Jenn Haruno showing a ruthless side to her. I like it!' JBL commented.

Eva pushed me off and turned so that she was on all-fours, trying to get up. I swiftly got up and kicked her in the face, before grabbing a handful of her hair and throwing her to the turn buckle and punching her.

'HA-RU-NO! HA-RU-NO!'

'It's clear who the crowd favour,' JR chuckled.

'Well, they're favouring the wrong Diva' Stephanie spat, annoyed.

'I don't know,' Lita chimed in amused, 'I think they've got it right on.'

I then started to knee kick her and tried to throw her to another turn buckle, but Eva Marie caught my hand and threw me against it instead. She came charging at me and I kicked her on her chin just in time. The kick must have had a powerful impact because she staggered back and turned, as if dizzy almost. I took full advantage by bouncing off two sets of ropes and hitting her with a bulldog. I hooked her leg over to pin her,

'1!

2!-'

Naomi came out of nowhere and threw me to the turnbuckle, before turning her attention to Eva who had already managed to get up and hit another DDT. Eva Marie's back was turned to me as I lurked in the corner of the turn buckle. I then stood up, rubbing my forearm and punched the mat before running up to Eva.

'Hey Eva!'

She turned.

'Kiss this!' I leapt up and hit her with a-

'SUPERMAN PUNCH! Jenn Haruno hits a Superman punch! Mah God right in the face!'

I hooked her leg over and the crowd counted with the ref as he hit the mat.

'1!

2!

3!'

The bell rang and the crowd cheered deafeningly as my theme song sounded.

'Here's your winner and number one contender, Jenn Haruno!'

'It will be Lita vs Jenn Haruno for the Women's Championship. And what a match that will be!' Michael said.

I looked over at the announce table and smirked triumphantly at Stephanie who huffed and threw her headset on the floor, much to the hidden amusement of Lita.

Suddenly, the crowd booed and I turned around right into a DDT from Eva Marie.

But I wasn't gonna take any of it.

As soon as I could, I got back up and speared her, throwing her a barrage a punches.

Next thing I knew, the crowd booed once again as Beth Phoenix and Alicia Fox ran down the ramp and slid in the ring. Each took an arm of mine as they held me up despite me struggling against them. Eva took this chance to smack me in the face before punching me in the gut repeatedly as I felt myself fall to my knees, the divas holding me up and Beth grabbed my hair back.

'Eva Marie, Alicia Fox and Beth Phoenix giving a hell of a beat down to the number one contender' Michael said.

'Eva Marie's mad and she has the right to be!' JBL argued

'But there's no need to outnumber the poor girl, JBL!' JR hit back before turning to Lita. 'Aren't you going to help her?'

Alicia Fox switched places with Eva Marie to have a go too.

'When it comes to Jenn Haruno, I'm never too worried for her' she replied, as if knowingly.

'Come on girls! Give it to her!' I heard Stephanie yell, grinning and relishing at the way her little stable was attacking me.

Just as Alicia Fox was going to deliver another punch, a theme sounded in the arena that made the crowd roar.

' _Ahhh_ _…_

 _Let's light it up, light it up, light it up_

 _light up tonight, let's light it up_

 _Like shooting stars are burning, light up the sky_

 _Let's light it up, light it up, light it up_

 _light up tonight, let's light it up'_

AJ and Kaitlyn came running out and slid in to the ring. Kaitlyn speared Beth Phoenix and AJ lunged at Alicia Fox straddling her with punches. I collapsed on the mat from finally being let go.

'I'm never too worried for Jenn Haruno,' Lita started. 'Because as well as being able to being able to fight until there's nothing left in her, she has friends that has her back.'

A look of surprise and fear was etched onto Eva Marie's face as she looked at her friends getting a beat-down and she turned to high-tail it out of the chaos.

But I wasn't going to let her go that easily.

I ran after her and grabbed her hair, throwing her into the turnbuckle like a rag doll. But she slipped down to scramble under the ropes and fell out of the ring. I jumped out and speared her, punching her relentlessly as I did before until she pushed me off. I grabbed her precious hair again and banged her head against one of the posts. She clutched her head, staggering in front of Stephanie unknowingly.

I took Michael Cole's coffee and tore the lid off. I gushed the condiment and Lita moved just in time when it splashed on both Eva Marie and Stephanie. Stephanie shook with fury as she glared at me, her hair drenched in the cold coffee. I covered my mouth mockingly as I heard AJ and Kaitlyn burst out laughing from behind me.

'Oops.'

'SECURITY! Get them!' Stephanie screamed.

AJ and Kaitlyn jumped out of the ring having cleared it. We ran through the crowd and up the stairs before stopping at the top of it to turn to Stephanie and the divas who were struggling to get up. We stood tall, grinning. And we raised each other's hands as the crowd chanted our names. I looked over at Lita who bit her lip to keep her smile from becoming any wider, but she sent me a wink and I winked right back at her.

'Uh, guys?' Kaitlyn said

Security started to flood in from behind the titantron.

'… Let's split up?' I suggested

'Good idea.' AJ responded, before we disappeared behind the dark curtain.

I managed to lose some of the security along the way, receiving high-fives from Dolph and The Bellas and confused looks from John Cena and The Miz.

'Dentist appointment! If anyone looks for me, point them in the opposite direction-K, thanks!'

I heard some security talking on their walkie talkies - they were getting hot on my trail somehow, so I carried on running as I ended up in a supposedly empty hallway.

Yet something stopped me in my tracks.

I wanted to keep running, I did.

But how could I when I was face to face with The Game?

* * *

'So you're the diva that's been giving my wife grief.' His expression was cold, calculating and unpredictable, just as it had been when he hunted down Randy Orton for nearly ending his career.

I licked my lips.

'What of it?'

There was an amused glint in his eyes as he stepped closer to me, his bulk of a figure towering over me.

'You can act brave all you want but I know you're shaking inside.'

As much as I was putting on a tough front, it was true - he was just as terrifying as I had always found him

But that didn't make me back down.

'I've had to take on Kane in the ring, what makes you think I could possibly be scared of you?'

He let out a soft chuckle.

'First of all, you froze in your tracks as soon as you saw me.' He came closer to me. 'Second of all, you licked you lips when I spoke to you – a known nervous _tick._ ' He stepped even closer to me, only an inch of space separating us and his voice dropped to a whisper. 'Third and finally, I know that if I touch you,' he lay a large hand on my wrist that hadn't moved once from my side, 'you'll be just as stiff and rigid as I suspected you to be from the get-go. And look, your pulse has gotten faster and you've held your breath longer than you know.' My eyes widened when I realised he had a point and let go of holding my breath. He grinned at me wickedly, his noes almost touching mine and I couldn't tear my eyes away from the cold depths of his. 'They don't call me The Game for no reason, sweetheart.'

The hair at the back of neck stood up and I could feel the goose bumps on my arms. I was paralysed. The Game opened his mouth about to say something else when I heard footsteps behind me.

'There you are' I heard.

It was Chris. Triple H took a step back and Chris stood next to me.

'I've been looking all over for you. We need to go.' He scolded, before turning to Triple H. 'I hope she's not been any trouble sir.'

'None at all, Christopher,' he said, not bothering to look at Chris as we walked past him, his eyes remaining locked on me. 'None at all.'

We turned a corner and I ran a hand through my hair.

'What the hell was that?' Chris asked bewildered.

'Nothing…'

I finally looked at him and frowned. 'What's up with you? Why you sweating so much?'

'You just need to come with me and you need to come with me now.'

There was a look of urgency on Chris's face, one that I hadn't seen often. He took my hand and we went in different directions until we ended up outside The Shield locker room.

'Chris, why have you brought me-'

A frightening smash came from inside the room.

My head snapped to Chris, clearly terrified. 'What's going on?!'

Suddenly Seth came outside, a stern look on his face.

'Good, you're here. It's Roman, he's been drinking since yesterday and he's trashing the whole room - me and Dean can't control him.'

'And you think I ca-woah!' Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me in before shutting the door and locking it.

'Why would you lock the d-' I stopped when I took in what was in front of me.

The locker room no longer looked like a locker room. It was practically a place of annihilation. Shelves were broken and hanging, glass was shattered and its pieces were everywhere, broken crates had splinters sticking out and the stuff inside spilling out, bags and clothes were strewn everywhere and broken beer bottles covered the floor. Dean was still trying to control Roman who was staggering and punching everything, roughly pushing everything off shelves and smashing tables that caused a large crash.

'Come on, big guy. You're wasted, you need to-'

'Dean just get out of the fucking way.'

I winced at hearing Roman speak so harshly to Dean

'Or what? You're gonna punch me too?' Dean said, his eyebrows raised and his hands out, as if daring him. 'Go ahead!'

But Roman turned his back and went back to destroying everything he could see. Dean started to pull at Roman arms from behind to stop him breaking anything else and Roman tried to shake him off until there was a sickening connection between Roman's elbow and Dean's face as he fell to the floor.

'Dean!'

Seth and I ran to him, a pool of blood getting bigger and bigger under Dean's noes as he tried to wipe it off, wanting to get back up.

'Seth, take Dean to the trainer's,' I demanded. 'I'll handle Roman.'

'You sure?' Seth asked.

I nodded. Dean opened his mouth to protest before I interrupted him.

'I'll be fine. _Go_ Dean.'

He was hesitant before letting Seth help him up. 'Be careful, kid'

'I will.'

Seth and Dean left and shut the door behind him. I turned my attention back to the ruins of the room. I'd never seen Roman like this before – it wasn't like him. I walked over to Roman who still had his back to me as if unaware of what was going on. He took one whole swig of another beer bottle before smashing it against the wall.

'Roman… 'I gently placed my hand on his arm and he abruptly turned around, his fist raised and I gasped, stepping back afraid. His eyes were bloodshot and his hand was bleeding to the point his whole fist was red, a look of fury on his face.

His face softened once he realised it was me and his hand fell limp by his side.

'Jenn?'

'Roman, what are you doing?'

'I… I was pissed that I fucked up and lost you. All 'cause I was stupid. I-I never kissed Eva, Jenn, I swear. She called me making out like something horrifying happened and when I went to see what happened, she was fine. And when I turned to leave, she just kissed me and I tried to push her off, but it was too late by the time you saw.' He ran a bloody hand through his hair. 'I was set up. I know I still shouldn't have gone or even thought about it but I just…' He staggered towards me.

'I just want you back.'

He buried his face in the crook of my neck as his arms tightly wound around waist. I nestled myself into him and rubbed his back.

'… Come on, let's take care of your hand.'

I took him by the hand and lead him to sit in one of the wooden cubicles where he usually left his stuff while I sat on the floor on my knees, wrapping a bandage around his hand.

'I am sorry, Jenn.'

The sincerity in his voice made me know he meant it. I kept my eyes on his hand as I worked on it.

'I know... Just promise me you won't hurt yourself like this again.'

I cut off the last part of the bandage with my mouth.

A look of surprise flashed across his face. 'You still care about me? Even after what happened?

I pressed a small piece of tape on the last strip and finally looked up at him. I gently kissed the now bandaged hand, cupping it against my face where his thumb started to stroke my cheek.

'Of course, I still care about you Roman. I always will. If I didn't I would've walked out of here. I hated that this all happened. I wanted to talk to you because I missed you but I was so upset..'

'I swear, I won't do anything like this again.

I know, Roman, I know.'

I got off of the floor and put the roll of bandages aside before making my way to the door. I was about to turn the handle and pull when something stopped it opening. Roman had stood behind me and had his hand pushed against the door. I turned around to look at him. He gently leant his forehead on mine, his eyes closed and he sighed.

'I honestly can't imagine myself with anyone else Jenn. You're all I think about. Please tell me you'll think about us again…'

I tip toed and kissed him on the cheek.

'I will.'

I drove Roman back to the hotel in my car after I apologised for what happened in the locker room to the staff. It was a quiet drive and Roman fell asleep almost instantly when he got in his bed. I looked at him and thought about what he said.

He honestly thought something had happened to Eva Marie and had only gone to check. So did his fault lie in being too kind?

When I thought about it, Roman was heading straight to meet me - he didn't actually have any intention to see or speak to Eva at all. And she upfront confessed in the ring into lying to him so that he could come over.

So, all of this happened plainly because a Diva couldn't handle one of her one-night-stands being in a relationship. It was like Roman pointed out: she only started to act up 'now'. 'Now' being when he was in a relationship – meaning she couldn't have him. Thus, leading to that oh-so-typical theme of wanting what you can't have. I scoffed and massaged my forehead when it dawned on me that our relationship suffered all because a woman couldn't control her urges.

I shook my head and got off of the bed. That was the last time any woman was coming between me and Roman.

I bumped into Seth as I made my way out to get some food for when Roman woke up. It was still weird between us ever since the kiss because I was still angry at him. I didn't actually want to talk to him but I cared about Dean a whole lot more.

'How's Dean?'

'He'll be fine. He's just basking in the attention some chicks are giving him' he grinned. I shook my head laughing, typical Dean,

'What about Roman?'

'He's sleeping; he should be fine in the morning. His hand isn't too bad luckily.'

Seth nodded.

'Listen, I'm sorry about….' He trailed off, clearly referencing the kiss. I didn't say anything. If anything, I cringed as the memory came back.

'I drank a lot that night, Jenn. I didn't know what I was doing'

'What is it with you Shield men and drinking?' I muttered.

Seth chuckled before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

'I just felt bad for you. I knew you didn't deserve what happened to you and feeling the way you did and I just…'

'Well, I thought you wouldn't dare to go there and you did. Now I know that was naïve of me to think… Roman is your brother, Seth! I don't want it to happen again.'

'I know and I'm sorry.'

I bit my lip. Could I really trust him?

'Just promise me something.'

I looked at him curiously.

'Promise me you won't tell Roman about any of it.'

'What?' I heard my voice came out in a dumbfounded whisper.

'If you tell him,' he started off slowly, 'this could destroy everything that we've worked for.

Jenn, you'd be the responsible for the Shield's destruction.'

 **Can Jenn really trust Seth? Will she tell Roman the secret that could destroy everything, including The Shield? Or will their slowly healing cracks leave an opening for Seth or even a certain Show Off…? And how will a furious Stephanie get her revenge?**

 **This took a lot longer and came out a lot longer than expected but thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review! =)**

 **Take care! x**


	16. Chapter 16: Shoot!

**A/N: Hey guys, hope we're all well and enjoyed the Royal Rumble! It's been a while since I last updated and while this chapter may not be as long as the last unfortunately, (because I like doing long chapters :D ), I kind of wanted to put something up so that you guys at least had** _ **something**_ **. Maybe think of this as a part one of chapter 16? Hopefully I can update again soon... But for now, enjoy!**

Chapter 16

'Y'know, a napkin comes in pretty useful at times, Dean' I said as the orange sauce was smeared around his mouth more and more as he ate his chicken wing, some of it even reaching his cheeks.

The roster was still in California and we had arrived in Los Angeles the day before. Me, Roman and Dean were having lunch together after doing a pretty intense work out - (even though Dean kept saying that all I did was jump rope for ten minutes and pathetically try to trip him up… Skipping still counts as working out!) And so, we decided to treat ourselves.

Well, it was more my idea because I was craving brownies with ice-cream.

A lot.

'I'm sure it does, but this is how a man eats. Get used to it, sweetheart' Dean said with a mouthful of chicken, not looking up as he devoured his lunch.

'Ew Dean, don't talk with your mouth full'. He could be so gross sometimes.

Dean looked up from his plate, chewing exaggeratedly and with his mouth open, knowing it would gross me out more.

'I'm sorry, what d'you say?' Dean asked as he grinned an orange smile.

I scowled and looked at Roman next to him. 'Roman! Tell Dean to wipe his mouth!'

'Tell Jenn to stop being annoying!'

'You guys are like kids man' Roman moaned, just wanting to enjoy his own food. 'Y'all can't keep arguing every time we eat together'

'It's not me,' I protested, 'Dean starts it every time!'

'Liar.' Dean glared in my direction. 'Remember the time you took my fries?'

'IT WAS ONE FRY.'

Dean narrowed his eyes at me.

'… Okay, maybe I took two.'

His eyes became slits.

'…. A handful isn't a lot…'

'Whatever, kid. Just keep your hands away from my food, and we'll be good.'

I nodded.

The peace lasted for less than a minute.

I reached over to wipe Dean's mouth when he finished and he caught my wrist.

'Do I need to tell you to keep your hands to yourself too, kid?' He raised his eyebrows questioningly at me. Dean then somehow managed to effortlessly throw me over his shoulder, his hands on the back of my thighs to keep me from slipping off as I struggled to get off of him while he walked to the couch.

'Dean, put me down _now_! Do you mind?!'

'Nope.'

'Oh my god, you haven't even washed your hands, have you?' I asked horrified. 'You're getting sauce all over my butt!'

Dean threw me down on the couch, waving his finger at me and tutting like he was telling me off. His eyes went to the back of my shorts and I saw an amused grin on face. 'Heh, you have an orange butt.'

I gasped.

'Roman! Dean's being a dick! He got sauce all over my shorts' I pouted. Roman was shaking his head, trying and weakly so, to hold back his laughter. I pouted even more in defeat.

'You guys are so mean. I'm not talking to either of you.'

'That won't last for long' Dean winked at me and headed to the bathroom.

But my little statement got Roman's attention and he walked over to me. He pulled me up and I was stood in front of him. I had my arms crossed and I was still pouting. He looked over my shoulder to look at my shorts before looking back at me.

'If it's any consolation, I think your ass is still cute.'

I bit my cheek.

'Come on, you know you wanna laugh.'

I shook my head, the corners of my mouth betraying me as it tugged upwards.

'Oh?' Roman raised his eyebrows. 'Well, try stop me from doing this then' he then tackled me back to the couch, tickling my sides and burying his face in the crook of neck, knowing I was sensitive there and laughter immediately erupted from me as I writhed under him, trying to push him off. Of course, he didn't move so much as an inch and I admitted defeat.

'Okay, okay stop! I'll talk' I giggled, trying to get my breath back. Roman had that knee-weakening smirk on his face as we looked at each other. He moved strands of my hair from my eyes and I felt his pore over my face before slowly tilting his head down to place a slow and loving kiss. When we pulled away, he stroked my cheek with the back of his finger. 'I'm glad you gave us another chance, Jenn'.

I sighed happily, taking his finger and kissing it. 'Me too.'

'By the way, didn't you say you had a photo shoot today?'

I nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

'Well, you can't go like this, can you?' his deep voice had become sensual, with his hands placed on my shorts and his eyes were teasing but lustful. It then dawned on me that Roman and I still hadn't… I mean, we done… _things_ but we hadn't actually gotten to doing the actual deed. It's not like I didn't want to, I did.

I _really_ did.

My eyes locked with his and his fingers played with the hem of my shorts before slowly tugging it down, my panties being revealed gradually bit by bit – the shorts soon being slid down my legs and thrown on the floor. I felt Roman's hot breath on my stomach, my tank top having ridden up from the tickling before as he bent down to kiss me there. The kisses got lower and I felt warmth grow in my womanhood. His fingers brushed where I was most sensitive and I let out a gasp. I thought it would only be fair that I do the same to him and I stroked his hard length through his sweatpants. His eyes became dark and just as the atmosphere became heightened, we heard a door handle being turned. Roman immediately reached for a blanket and thankfully threw it over me to cover me.

It was Seth.

I hadn't spoken to him much since he told me not to tell Roman about the kiss… And I hadn't. I wanted to but what could happen as a consequence terrified me. Not only was I frightened about what that would do to me and Roman, but Seth's words about being responsible for the Shield's destruction truly got to me.

Yet, Seth looked like nothing of the kind had happened between us when he walked in on me and Roman.

'Woah… Did I interrupt something?' he asked with a grin. Roman looked far from amused. 'Sorry guys, I just came to get Cesaro's stuff, we ended up with the wrong things at the airport and-'

'Seth. Go get it.' Roman said in forcibly calm manner.

This was awkward.

Seth scurried to his room and shut his door.

Roman sighed and buried his head in the crook of my neck as my head rested on the arm rest of the couch.

'Always cock-blocking' he muttered. He picked his head up to look at me. 'Sorry about that, baby'

'It's fine' I chuckled and looked at the time. 'I have to go for the photo-shoot now anyway' I sat up and reached for the shorts on the floor, taking the blanket off and wearing them again. Just as I was about to walk off, Roman took my hand in his.

'Don't go to the shoot… ' Was Roman _pouting_? 'Stay with me…' And now he was _blushing_! Just a bit but it was still blushing! 'We'll watch a movie or something… I'll even kick Dean out' Roman grinned.

I gasped dramatically. 'You'll even kick your brother out?'

Roman shrugged smugly. 'What can I say? Anything for my girl'

'Funny how you didn't do anything when he was annoying me' I teased

'Good point' Roman chuckled. 'But come on, at least consider it'

'As great as it sounds, I have to go do this shoot. I hate doing them but it's part of the job'.

Roman scowled.

I bent down to kiss him which seemed to ease him a little.

'When I come back, I'll stay with you as long as you want until you get bored and annoyed with me'. I grinned.

Roman chuckled and brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

'I'll never be bored of you.'

* * *

I had arrived on set and was surrounded by people bustling around with clothes and sheets in their hands. I had my hair done where it was down in loose curls and my make-up was smoky with a dark red lip. AJ, Kaitlyn and the Bellas also had theirs done and we were waiting to do our singular shots as well as a group one.

'Someone's looking sexy' Nikki teased, winking at me.

'Thanks Nikki' I laughed, 'you too'.

'Please Nicole;' Chris chimed in. 'Don't blow up Jenn's head. The camera won't be able to zoom out enough when it's her turn'

I rolled my eyes. 'Stop the hate, Chris. It's not pretty'

'Know what else isn't pretty? You.' Chris hit back, looking impressed with his own come back.

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow. 'You do know who she's dating right?'

'Yeah, so?'

Kaitlyn shook her head. 'It'll be your funeral…'

'Please' Chris scoffed, I could take on a thousand Roman Reigns'

'What about the _Shield_?' AJ smirked, thinking it would bring him sense.

Chris looked like he was thinking about it deeply before shrugging nonchalantly. 'Nah, I could hold my own.'

AJ looked dumbfounded and she turned to look at me to share her disbelief.

'Delusional. The man's delusional' Was all I could offer as a response.

I then heard my name be called and was handed my outfits for the shoot and directed to a dressing room. As I made my way there, it seemed a stranger or fan had been able to make their way on the set somehow.

'Hi Jenn,' the fan smiled as he approached me, his yellow teeth bared. He had a WWE book in hand, as though ready to be signed and he was wearing a lot of different superstar's merchandise – from Cena's wristbands to Randy Orton's shirt. 'Can you please sign my book? I'm a huge fan. I've been to every one of your matches and even watched you when you were in developmental' he beamed.

'Wow, that's… that's cool' I smiled as genuinely as I could but the vibe this man was giving off was truly unnerving. I took his book and pen and signed it. 'It was nice meeting you, but I have to get ready for my shoot' I tried to say politely as possible. 'I hope you come to our upcoming shows, it'll be worth it.'

'I'll come! Definitely!' he smiled widely.

I turned to walk to my door but then the strange man blocked my way, the smile still on his face.

'W-what are you doing?'

'Surely, you have more time to spare for one of your fans?' the smile on his face hadn't dropped once. Had it been me, I knew my face would have been aching by now. 'I've seen you take pictures with lots of your other fans and it's honestly so sweet of you. But I think I would really appreciate it if we took a picture too,' the man beamed.

'I'm sorry, I wish I could but I don't have the time…' I tried to budge past him but he seemed to have some weight on him that made it hard to do.' I licked my lips and tried to reason with him instead. Where the hell were security when you needed them? 'If I'm late, my boss will be upset with me for being unprofessional so I really need to get into my room'.

'Fine, I'll come with you.' He said causally.

' _Excuse me?_ '

Okay, what the hell was wrong with this guy?

'I said I'll come with you' the man smiled, in what could be thought in his way as 'kind'. 'You won't get in trouble with your boss and I'll be in your room with you; you never know what kind of crazy fans could decide to break in and scare you,' he added supposedly wisely.

Oh, the irony.

'I don't think I want you to.' The man raised his eyebrows, as if surprised by my reply. 'I think I want you to leave.'

A look of shock passed on his face but that same smile had crept up once again.

'Oh, I'm not going anywhere.'

Just as I began to be filled with panic, I heard a familiar voice that I couldn't have been more happier to hear.

'Yeah you are, jackass. Security, take him away.'

I turned around and was welcomed by the sight of Dolph Ziggler, who looked majorly pissed off.

Security took the man and led him out of the building and I felt relief wash over me.

'Thanks Dolph,' I smiled.

Dolph sighed and gave me a small smile in return. 'No problem, Jenn. I don't know why security weren't here in the first place, pretty stupid of them to leave in un-manned.'

I ran a hand through my hair. 'It's fine, Dolph,' I reassured. 'They've taken him away.'

'Yeah, hopefully it's the last you see of him. The guy looked old enough to be your dad, what was here doing here?' he frowned.

I shrugged.

'You okay though?'

'I'm fine… What are you doing here though? I thought the superstars were having their photo-shoot much later?'

'I'm here to support my favourite diva' he winked.

'Ah, I wonder who she is' I grinned.

'Don't worry, it'll come to you' he laughed.

'Thanks again for saving me from that guy… You seem to be coming to my rescue these days' I chuckled.

Dolph grinned. 'What can I say? I'm a knight in shining armour'

I giggled shaking my head.

'Besides,' he added, 'you're a special lady.'

There was a playful but sincere and affectionate tone to the way he said this... But I decided to not think much of it. Instead I gave him another smile and explained how I already used up time to get ready and Dolph let me get back to it.

The outfits were mainly designer and high-end dresses and the first one was one that I wouldn't personally wear, as I was more on the conservative side.

But luckily, it wasn't too bad - the strappy black heels that went with it were pretty hot too. It was a tight black dress with a plunging neckline. It was basically the type of dress Roman would playfully tease me about wearing. I decided to have fun and take lots of pictures and tease him about it. I took a full body picture, and took some lying on my stomach and sticking my tongue out and then selfies where I smiled, did an exaggerated duck-face, a silly face, a couple of suggestive ones and one where it was like I blew him kiss. I scrolled through my recent contacts and clicked on the first name, captioning the pictures:

 _A never-seen-before of Jenn Haruno, make the most of it! :P What do you think? ;)_

I was making sure my make-up was still intact when I heard a small 'ping!' from my phone.

 _I think I will make the most of it… :P ;D You look smoking hot. I don't know why you sent these to me, but I sure as hell ain't complaining, lol_

I narrowed my brows in confusion.

Why would Roman be unsure why I sent him the pictures?

My eyes flicked up to the name-tab instinctively and I gasped in horror.

It was because I sent it to Seth.

 **Oh dear! I know from personal experience how embarrassing sending a message to the wrong person can be! Has that happened to any of you guys? Thank you for taking the time to read this - It's nearly 4:15am here so I hope you all enjoyed this!**

 **Thank you to those who have followed and favourited! And** _ **huge**_ **thank you to RachyDoodle, IrishPrincess1987, Vampirefreak4eterity,** **Bajor10, calwitch, takerschick, Paisley2, Guest, jessica619 and Lynn021 for their lovely and awesome reviews! I loved reading each and every one of them :D**

 **As usual, please review, review, review! :)**

 **But until next time (hopefully soon!), take care! x**


	17. Chapter 17: Mine

**Hey guys! Thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews! How are we all feeling about Fast Lane this Sunday? Who do you think will win in the number 1 contender's match? And of course, thank you Daniel Bryan. Wishing DB and Brie a happy future! :)**

Chapter 17

Oh fuck.

I decided to not reply to Seth's text and quickly sent the same message and pictures I had sent him to Roman and leant on the dressing table.

Great. Just great.

Like there wasn't that awkwardness between me and Seth already!

I ran a hand through my hair.

Maybe if I spoke to Seth and let him know the pictures weren't for him anyway, that might clear up the situation?

Oh my god, what if Roman was right next to him when I sent it to him?

Can the floor just swallow me up?

This was soo embarassi-

'Hey Jenn!' I heard the voice of Sam, the photographer outside my door. 'You ready?'

'Just a minute!' I replied, getting off of the dressing table and quickly fixing my stubborn hair in its mirror before straightening up and brushing any flecks of dust off of my lap. I sighed at my reflection and at the unfamiliar girl looking back at me.

God, I hated photo-shoots.

* * *

I was stretching in the hallway getting ready for Raw when I saw a familiar mop of black and blonde streaked hair turn a corner, their back to me. I took my earphones out and jogged to catch up to them.

'Seth!'

He turned around and grinned once he saw it was me who was calling him.

'Hey Jenn, everything okay?' He took a sip from his bottle of water.

God damn it, the man was shirtless.

I tried hard to stop my eyes trailing down his rock-hard tanned abs.

You're in a relationship, you're in a relationship, you're in a relationship, you're in a-

'Uh, Jenn?' my eyes met with Seth's who had a toothy, knowing grin and there was heat creeping up to my cheeks.

Why did he always have to catch me out when I unintentionally (sorta) checked him out?

'Eyes up here sweetheart' he teased, crossing his arms which did not help at all. It made his muscles stand out so much more.

'I uh, I wanted to talk to you' I managed to let out.

My tongue seemed to not want to cooperate.

Seth raised his eyebrows questioningly, his grin not once having faltered. He seemed to enjoy seeing me squirm at seeing him shirtless. Seth stepped closer to me.

He was so close to me that I could feel his body warmth.

'About…?' He quietly drawled out, his chocolate-brown eyes staring deep into mine.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. Seth's eyes flicked to my lips, expecting a reply yet they lingered there…

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hard arms wrap themselves around my waist and a surprised gasp escaped my lips.

Prickly stubble tickled my shoulder and a familiar, enticing scent hit my nose and my heart stopped banging itself against my chest.

Relaxing into his hold, I smiled.

'Roman…'

'Did I startle you?' Roman chuckled.

'No…' I lied.

Seth straightened up and looked at me and Roman.

There was a look in his eyes that I was surprised to see… I couldn't quite put my finger on it…. Annoyance?

 _Jealousy?_

But it was gone and replaced with another of his grins before I could figure it out.

'I'll let you guys have some alone time' he chuckled to Roman before walking off.

'What were you guys talking about?' Roman asked, kissing my bare shoulder.

'Nothing much' I replied.

'Hmm…' his kisses started to travel to my neck and they were dangerously close to a sensitive spot…

'What's got you so affectionate?' I giggled.

His lips went to the shell of my ear, his voice coming out so husky that I swear a pool of warmth formed in my panties. 'I got your pictures.'

'So?' I teased playfully.

Roman's arms tightened around me and he pulled me closer to him where I felt his hardness pressed against my ass.

'Ohh' I said as if oblivious.

Roman turned me around so that my back was against the wall and his body was pressed onto mine, his hands now on my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and appreciated the sight of the man in his Shield get-up before me. From his intense grey eyes, the smooth skin that outlined his perfect muscles, the flawless facial hair that made sure to make his sharp cheekbones stand out even more to the smirk that made my knees buckle.

I was _so_ turned on.

Roman tilted his head down so that his lips could meet mine, with a kiss so slow, so deep… His hands wandering from cupping my ass to playing with the hem of my panties, as if teasing an entrance…

' _Ahem.'_

Roman and I immediately came apart, looking to who had interrupted us.

It was Triple H.

With that sickening smirk on his face, his eyes icy and unpredictable as ever.

Our last encounter replayed in my mind and I could feel my nerves settle in again.

As if feeling me tense up, Roman stepped in front of me protectively.

'Is there a problem?' He asked fearlessly.

Like he hadn't been caught getting all hot and heavy!

'Oh, no problem.' Hunter shrugged. 'I just thought to let you know that you and your team mates have a match first up.'

Roman replied with a curt nod.

There was a brief stare down between the two men - not in hostility, but as if daring.

Hunter's eyes fell on me and I could have sworn there was that amused glint in his eye again.

The corners of his mouth tugged up again. 'I'll see you around Jenn.' And with that, he walked away, leaving Roman and I in the empty hallway.

What was it with Triple H and appearing in empty hallways?!

'You okay?' Roman asked, placing a hand on the small of my back. 'Has he been a problem?' Roman frowned, looking back to the direction Hunter left.

I turned to Roman, placing my hands on his chest assuringly.

'He's been harmless.'

So far…

'Good.' Roman nodded.

I looked at Roman and realised he was in his 'Shield' mode - where he was stern, no-nonsense, ruthless and far from empathetic.

I tip-toed and placed a kiss on his lips.

'I need to go get ready for my match with Beth. And you should too.' I added. 'I'll see you later'.

I turned to walk away when I surprisingly felt a hand in mine. I looked back at Roman who came closer and once again placed his hands at my waist, leaning in to kiss the crown of my head.

He didn't say anything, but I suppose he didn't need to. The look in his eyes said it all.

'I will.' I assured.

'I mean it Jenn, be careful.'

* * *

'From Los Angeles, California, Jenn Haruno!' I ran out to deafening cheers from the crowd, high-fiving as many hands as I could before entering the ring.

'Jenn Haruno receiving quite the reception there' Michael said

'Well, she is in her home town Michael' Jerry replied.

Beth Phoenix sent me a look of pure despise as I took my jacket off. I simply sent her a grin in response.

'Seems like Beth Phoenix isn't quite over what happened on Smackdown'

'Jenn and her goons gave a beat down to Beth, Eva Marie and Alicia Fox, of course she's still upset!' JBL protested.

'And not surprisingly, Eva Marie and Alicia Fox are in Beth's corner tonight for this match'

Eva and Alicia had their arms crossed, whispering things to each other that were obviously about me. But I wasn't worried. Far from it. I could take Beth on.

Even if she was like a monster in her own right.

'Where's AJ and Kaitlyn?' Jerry asked

'AJ Lee is getting ready for her own match and Kaitlyn seems to still be injured from her last match. Miss Jenn Haruno is by herself for this one.'

The bell rang and Beth and I circled each other. I made sure to stay cautious of Beth's movements, in case she decided to suddenly strike. Yet from the way she was circling me, it seemed she was being cautious around me too.

We finally locked up and with all my strength; I managed to push her into a turnbuckle with great struggle. She pushed me away and I staggered back from her ridiculous strength. Beth caught my arm and seemed to try and twist it behind my back but I managed to untwist myself and hold her in a headlock, until she finally pushed me to the ropes where I bounced off and lunged at her, knocking us both down on the mat.

But I quickly lifted her legs up for the count and the ref immediately got on his knees.

'1!'

'Kick out by Beth Phoenix'

Beth immediately got back up and we circled each other once more. The dislike for each other becoming thick. We locked up again but this time, Beth grabbed hold of my jaw, pushing me to the mat and going for the pinfall but the ref separated us.

'Phoenix wanting to go for the pinfall'

Again we locked up but we both struggled against each other, until Beth managed to grab me and slam me to the mat.

'Fisherman suplex!'

Beth went for the cover but I immediately recovered and kicked out.

She then wrapped a forearm around my neck and I once again struggled against her, slowly managing to get up and trying to reach for the ropes. But Beth simply picked me back up and slammed me back onto the mat, running to the ropes to bounce off of it and hit an elbow drop.

'Beth looking to put Jenn away!'

'1!'

'Kick out by Haruno!'

I kicked Beth away from me and she ended up rolling under the ropes. She stood on the apron and I dared to put her in a headlock to slam her onto the mat. When it proved too difficult, I settled for grabbing her by the neck and slamming it on the ropes so that she bounced off of it and fell back on her ass on the apron as she recovered. While she winced and shook her head to get back into the match, I quickly climbed the set of ropes next to her, bouncing off of it to hit her with a-

'Dropkick from Haruno!'

There was a countdown as I waited for Beth to come back into the ring. Eva Marie and Alicia Fox squealed at Beth to get back into the ring, who looked slightly reluctant.

'1!'

The crowd counted along.

'2!'

I watched Beth and her eyes met mine.

'3!'

The glimmer of hesitance in her eyes disappeared, replaced with a something much more sinister as she shared a look with Alicia and Eva, and she managed to crawl back into the ring. As soon as she rolled in, I hooked her leg in for the pin.

'1!'

'2!'

'Kick out!'

Suddenly, I heard the ref scurry towards Alicia who seemed to threaten to come into the ring. But while the ref had his back to us, he didn't notice Eva Marie slide in a chair to Beth…

As if using all her strength, she picked me up once more for a glamslam and I felt my body crash against the mat.

I felt like a ragdoll that had been tossed and beaten.

But I didn't want to give up.

Yet just as I perched myself up, Eva Marie had climbed into the ring and kicked me right in the head, finally knocking me out. She picked up the chair, not caring that the bell rang to end the match and slid my left arm into it at an awkward angle. She then threw words and gestures at Beth, which I couldn't make out because everything had become blurry. When I tried to make out what they were saying, it was like I was underwater. Beth climbed the turnbuckle and it was like everything had gone silent.

I couldn't hear anything.

All I could see were kids covering their eyes, some fans waving their arms about frantically and their mouths moving - but I didn't know what they were saying and the rest of the crowd simply watched on in horror. And before I knew it, Beth threw her body on to me so that all her weight had slammed onto my arm.

And if there was one thing that I did hear for sure, it was a scream.

There was so much _pain_ and _agony_ behind it...

And it was only after my throat felt hoarse, did I realise it was my own.

* * *

To say the Shield was furious was putting it mildly.

Dean practically lifted a cameraman by his collar, demanding to know why he didn't do anything while spitting out insults like 'coward' and 'bastard' ; AJ tried to get Dean to let go of the guy ; Seth was arguing - sorry, _picking a fight_ with Punk for getting involved in 'Shield business' when he had come along with AJ ; Kaitlyn was attempting to break up the fights as well as trying to get Chris to help her too, which was useless because Chris was more concerned about arguing with the Bellas about what products to use for my now slightly 'limp' hair.

The whole atmosphere put me at unease and made me feel far from better and comfortable.

Yet what frightened me the most, was how _silent_ Roman was.

Roman was like a volcano - they could be simmering and bubbling away inside and you would have _no idea_ until they erupted with rage.

So when he was sat beside me, holding onto my hand tightly while the medics examined me, I prayed that nothing would come along and make him explode.

And of course that was when Dolph came along.

I noticed that Roman would become even more protective and possessive over me when it came to Dolph.

At first, it was a minor thing when he thought I was with Dolph one morning but ever since Dolph had rescued me from the bra and panties match against Alicia, I suppose Roman saw him as a threat to us. Dolph and Roman weren't exactly friends either, so there was always hostility between the two.

And it probably didn't help he came bearing a huge bouquet of beautiful flowers.

Just seeing Dolph made Roman's nostril's flare.

Not that Dolph chose to acknowledge or care.

'Hey beautiful' he grinned at me.

Amidst all the chaos behind him, it was almost hilarious that Dolph was standing there looking so normal.

'How you feeling?' Dolph asked, sitting at the foot of my bed.

Roman narrowed his eyes at him.

'Not as terrible as I did in the ring' I replied jokingly, hoping to add light to the atmosphere. I took the flowers from Dolph and smelled them. 'Thank you for the flowers, they're gorgeous' I beamed, hoping I wasn't blushing too much. I hadn't expected Dolph to visit me at all!

'Well, what can I say? As cheesy as it sounds, they made me think of you when I saw them' he smirked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Roman's eyes turned to slits.

'You know, you should be careful saying stuff like that Dolph' I tried to say playfully. 'You could end up with a couple of blue or black bruises' I joked.

I really wasn't.

The translation: stop hitting on me in front of Roman! Now's really not the time!

Dolph chuckled. 'Ah, I don't care sweetheart.'

 _His_ translation: I don't give a shit, I'm practically ignoring his existence right now.

'A woman needs to be told some things, y'know?' he winked. 'Now,' he rubbed my leg comfortingly. 'Who's taking you home?'

As if interpreting the question a completely different way, Roman abruptly stood up out of his chair, glaring daggers at Dolph.

'You wanna ask that question again?' he growled as he towered over Dolph.

This didn't seem to intimidate Dolph as he also got up and stood toe-to-toe with Roman.

The chaos in the background was still going on and now to add to it, there were gonna be heavy punches hit.

Greaat.

'Is there a problem, Reigns?' Dolph asked daringly.

'You're damn right there's a problem.'

Dolph raised his eyebrows. 'And what's that?'

Roman got so up in Dolph's face that their noses were touching.

'You.'

I'd had enough.

'Okay, that's it!' I huffed. 'I'm not having this!' I took my blanket off with my free hand and stood up.

'Everyone, _shut up!'_

Silence.

Well, apart from when the whimpering from the now probably traumatised cameraman who Dean was still managing to hold up. But Dean silenced his whimpering with a look.

I sighed and turned to Chris and the Bellas.

'Yes, my hair is limp and horrific right now but I'll deal with it when I'm bothered to and yes, Nikki before you ask, I know how to'

Nikki raised her hands as if innocent and she, Brie and Chris walked away.

'I think she's bullshitting.' I heard Chris say.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Kaitlyn. 'Thanks for trying to break up the fights'. I sent her a grateful smile and she sent me a tired one back, before sighing and replying with 'I'm gonna go get a freaking coffee.'

I then looked at AJ, Punk and Seth and frowned.

'Seth, Punk wasn't here to get all involved in our business, he just came along with AJ. But in saying that,' I looked at Punk, 'I think you knew you coming would rile them up, so don't next time. Not when I'm here anyway.' I also shot AJ a grateful smile, 'thank you for at least trying to break them up'. AJ rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. 'Men.' She muttered. 'I'm gonna go join Kaitlyn, that coffee sound _peaceful r_ ight now.' She glared at both Seth and Punk before going off in the same direction as Kaitlyn. Punk looked annoyed with himself and went after AJ.

I turned my attention to Dean and tried not to show how impressed I looked at how he was able to still hold the cameraman.

'Dean…'

'But-'

'Dean.'

'Jenn, he-'

'Dean just let him go' I said dryly.

Reluctantly and scowling, he let the cameraman go, who scurried away. I kept a mental note to send him an apology note.

'As for you two', I frowned as I looked at Roman and Dolph, 'I'm not going with either of you.'

' _What?_ '

They glared at each other when they heard their surprised responses.

'That's right, I'm gonna go stay at my place' I frowned. 'My mom's in New York right now and I called her up before the surgery. I'm just gonna stay home and recover, she'll be back soon anyway.'

'Sounds like a plan' Dean nodded approvingly. 'Need someone to drop you off, kid?'

I shook my head. 'I already called a car. Thanks though' I grinned at Dean who playfully rolled his eyes.

I looked at Seth to know what he thought but it was like he was looking anywhere but at me. His eys were glued to the floor and his shoes kept scuffing on the floor. Deciding not to think much of this, I turned my attention to Roman where I saw his eyes having softened. He came close to me and placed his hands on my waist.

'I'm gonna miss you like crazy' he muttered, chuckling softly.

Roman then turned around and his eyes hardened as he glared once again at Dolph. 'You still here?'

Dolph chuckled and shook his head before winking at me and leaving.

Roman turned his attention back at me.

'You need _anything,_ you call me and let me know. I'll get on the first plane to L.A'

'Or call me if you can't get through to the big guy' Dean said. 'The guy can sleep through a storm' he muttered.

'I only slept through your call _once._ ' Roman pointed out.

'Yeah, yeah,' Dean drawled out.

'But aren't you useless in picking up your phone too, Dean'? I teased.

Dean grinned. 'That may be true in some way.'

'In some way' Roman muttered rolling his eyes before sending me an amused look.

I placed a hand on his chest and tip-toed to place a kiss on his lips.

'I'll be fine, okay? You're worrying about nothing' I assured.

Roman frowned and gently cupped my face in hands, forcing me to look into the intense grey pools of his eyes.

'You're not _nothing_ , you're mine.'

My heart banged against my chest at hearing those words that I suddenly wanted to hear him say it again and again.

I was so in love with him and I had stupidly never told him.

'Roman, I-'

'Miss Haruno,' A mousy haired woman peeked in. 'Your car is here.' I nodded and my heart felt a little heavy. I was gonna miss these guys a lot.

All three of them came down with me after I said bye and hugged the Bellas, AJ, Kaitlyn and Chris.

'Don't cry for me, okay?' I grinned at Dean as I stood next to the car.

'Please, I'll finally be able to work out in peace without some small squeaky thing trying to trip me up and annoy me' Dean grinned back at me.

'So heartless' I gasped dramatically.

'Of course' He winked at me cheekily.

I looked at Seth who I still didn't get why he was acting so strangely.

'Bye Seth' I managed to say softly. We weren't best friends obviously, far from it. But a response wouldn't have hurt. We were still friends with all the weird stuff aside.

I simply got a nod.

'I mean it Jenn,' Roman's voice brought me back to earth. 'You need anything, just call'.

'Of course' I replied. 'I'll even buy that Batman thing and shine a shield into the sky instead of a bat' I joked.

'Y'know, that would be kind of cool', Dean said, looking like he was thinking deeply.

Roman chuckled and wrapped his arms around me again. 'I'm gonna miss you, you little weirdo'.

'I'm gonna miss you too.' I replied softly.

Roman leant down and gave me deep kiss that I knew we wouldn't have for a while until we had to break apart. He helped me get into the car and shut the door. I looked out at the window and smiled as Roman tucked his hands into pockets and Dean placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave me a small wave.

I looked out at the window until they were simply figures standing in the distance.

* * *

Despite having my arm in a sling, it wasn't too difficult to do things as I had imagined.

Well, apart from putting Nutella on bread.

That upset me a little.

It was the evening and I was watching 'How To Get Away With Murder' and fangirling over Frank Delfino when I heard a noise outside. It sounded like rustling but I brushed it aside. But it was when the noise got closer that I got a little creeped out.

Why do the creepiest of things always seem to happen when you're watching a murder/horror film/series or alone at home?

Lucky for me, I was both.

I decided to lower the volume of the TV and wait.

What for I don't know but it was the only thing I could think of.

And that's when I saw it.

A silhouette of a person across the road, just standing there facing my window.

Of course they could have been looking at anything but I felt like their eyes were burning into me...

I was completely frozen on the spot.

A knock at the door shook me out of my state and when I looked back at my window, the figure was gone.

Was it them at the door?

I gulped and slowly walked to my door, hesitantly looking through the peep hole.

It was Dolph.

What the-

I opened the door and was welcomed by him holding a bottle of wine, dressed in a blazer suit and jeans, with his blonde hair tied back into a ponytail.

'Dolph, what are you doing here?' I asked bewildered.

'I thought I'd come to apologise for what happened at the hospital' he said sheepishly and looking slightly ashamed. 'Why are you so surprised seeing me? I thought you saw me pull up when you were looking out your window?' he frowned.

I looked at the window and saw that he had parked outside my house.

I must have been so focused on the person watching me that I didn't notice Dolph pull up.

'Sorry, I must've been daydreaming' I lied, chuckling nervously. It then dawned on me that I made him stay outside when he started to look around awkwardly.

'Oh my gosh, come in, I'm so sorry' I gushed.

Dolph chuckled, 'it's fine'.

We ended up sitting down and chatting, opening the bottle of wine and having… Well, I lost count of how many glasses.

'So yeah, I don't think your boyfriend likes me' Dolph said amusedly.

I chuckled. 'He's like that with most guys that look at me, let alone speak to me.'

'Oh! Then if only he heard what I heard some of these fans saying at the last show about you' he grinned. He came close to me and whispered it in my ear even though it was just us, his hand brushing against mine as I blushed at what he said.

'Stop' I giggled out of embarrassment. He pulled away slightly, now grinning at my red cheeks. 'That can't be true' I denied, shaking my head.

Damn, those drinks really got to us…

Dolph played with a strand of my hair before tucking it behind my ear. What was he doing? It was strange of him to do that but I brushed it off.

Even though the voice in my head told me not to.

'It is' he chuckled, placing his hand on my bare knee. 'Like this one fan who came up to me-' I immediately became tense.

Dolph seemed to notice because he stopped what was he was saying.

'… I'm making you nervous.'

I got up from the couch and turned away from him.

I didn't know what to say.

But he did.

'Why didn't Roman come out that day?'

I turned to look at him in confusion.

'What? When?'

Dolph stood up. 'The Bra and Panties match with Alicia.'

'Because he couldn't.' I informed.

Where was this conversation going?

Dolph raised his eyebrows and got closer. 'And why's that?'

'…'

'Because he's part of the _Shield_ , right?' Dolph said in a mocking tone. 'The bad-ass group that can't look like they have weaknesses' he stated disapprovingly.

'It wasn't a big deal Dolph.' I said as I crossed my arms from not liking this conversation.

'It was to me.' He frowned. 'Someone should have gone out and saved you and you know what? I'm glad it was me.' He stepped closer and cupped my face with one of his hands.

I sighed and shook my head frustratedly. 'Why do I matter so much to you?'

Dolph looked at me as if hesitating before abruptly wrapping his arms around me affectionately and burying his face in my hair.

'Because I think I'm in love with you'.


	18. Chapter 18: Recovery

**Guess who's back, back, back, back again? ^^ :3**

 **Hey guys! I hope everyone is well! Sorry I've been away for so long X_X I had exams, and then I got ill, and then I had to stay in hospital for a while and then have a couple operations - basically, it's been crazy these past 5 months! Thank you for all your reviews and alerts - I can't believe this story has made it past 90 follows let alone the 10 or so that I started with with a ridiculous 81 favourites :) and I'm 8 reviews away from a 100!**

 **You guys are amazing and you're what made me want to carry this on and find inspirations for ideas for future chapters, so thank you :)**

 **In all honesty, this chapter is a little short and possibly underwhelming so I apologise for that now :/ The problem was that I wanted to give a slow build to Jenn's return but at the same time, fill in some gaps - and was/am exploding with more ideas more of how she returns (if you guys have any ideas yourself, do let me know! ^^ )**

 **Either way, I hope you like something from this chapter :3 I promise the next chapters will be much better. :)**

 **(Kaa-san = mum in Japanese - or what I hope from what I researched xD)**

Chapter 18

I sipped the hot coffee that I had made as a certain event creeped up and played back in my head.

" _Why didn't Roman come out that day?"_

" _What? When?"_

 _Dolph stood up. "The Bra and Panties match with Alicia."_

" _Because he couldn't…"_

" _And why's that?"_

"…"

" _Because he's part of the 'Shield', right? The bad-ass group that can't look like they have weaknesses"_

" _It wasn't a big deal Dolph-"_

" _It was to me. Someone should have gone out and saved you and you know what? I'm glad it was me."_

 _I sighed and shook my head frustratedly. "Why do I matter so much to you?"_

 _Dolph looked at me as if hesitating before abruptly wrapping his arms around me affectionately and burying his face in my hair._

" _Because I think I'm in love with you."_

" _.. What?" my voice came out in a hushed, dumbfounded whisper._

" _I'm in love with you Jenn." Dolph pulled back but still had his arms around me. ''And God it feels good saying it.'' he chuckled dryly._

'' _Y-you can't-, Roman-''_

'' _I don't care about Roman'' Dolph gently clasped his hands around mine. ''All I care about is you.''_

 _I looked away from him as I couldn't dare to meet his blue eyes._

''… _.. You need to leave.''_

'' _What?'' he said surprised._

'' _This wasn't a good idea... And we've both drunk more than we should've.'' I said, trying to sound rational and letting go of his hands. ''I think it's best if you leave before something either of us regrets happens.''_

…

That was over two months ago and I was still reeling over Dolph's confession.

'' _I'm in love you, Jenn''_

That was also the last time I had spoken to him and the last time he did too.

I placed my mug on the counter and cupped my face with my hand as I wondered many things. Like since when did Dolph 'love' me?

And why?

With the way I saw things, we were nothing but good friends. And I liked that. I mean, don't get me wrong, Dolph is an attractive and great guy and all – but he's not Roman. I could never drop Roman for anyone else.. Which begs the question: why did Dolph confess as if he thought he had a chance?

I let out a groan while running my hands through my hair in frustration. Why did things have to become even more complicated than they already were?!

''If you pull at your hair any harder, you may end up ripping some out if you're not careful'' I heard an amused and gentle voice say to me.

I looked up. It was my mom. And god, did she look like she never ages a day.

I had been staying with her while I was recovering and while it sucked that I couldn't face Lita for the belt anymore, I was glad to be home too. It had been way too long.

I chuckled in response and poured her a cup of coffee, handing it to her when she sat down opposite me on the counter.

''I'm sorry, I was just… thinking.''

''About what?'' She asked, before taking a sip.

''Just… things…'' I replied, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

''Does 'things' include a certain blonde wrestler?'' she grinned at me while raising her eyebrow.

I must have looked like a fish with its gaping mouth open because she started to chuckle again.

''Come on Jenn, you're not exactly subtle; you pretty much exit the room every time he comes on TV'' she said taking another sip of coffee.

…

Great.

''It's… complicated kaa-san.'' I sighed.

''How complicated?''

''Complicated in the sense of: he confessed that he loved me but all I want is to be friends… And that's all we can ever be..''

''Yeah, especially considering you're dating Roman Reigns'' she casually replied, trying to hide her grin and not to look too happy that she caught me out again as I looked shocked.

''Wait, how did you- Oh come on! I can't be that obvious!'' I exclaimed, almost surprised with myself.

''Oh, you don't exit the room when _this_ guy comes on TV,' my mom said shaking her head. 'You blush like those girls in anime that have been 'noticed by senpai','' she teased, chuckling even more at how I was probably blushing again.

''I-I…''

''And then there's those late night calls that you think I don't over-hear, or the way you smile at your phone these days'' she grinned, loving that she was getting it right.

''I… I don't know what to say…'' Why was I suddenly getting all shy?

''He must be something special, is all _I'm_ going to say'' my mom smiled at me.

''I don't know kaa-san,' I really didn't want her to see the way I was starting to smile and blush even more. 'The little things he does for me makes me smile… He can make me laugh even when I don't want to; the way he looks at me gives me butterflies and just everything about him makes me happy.'

'He sounds amazing.' My mom smiled. She looked at me in a way which looked like she was happy for me… Until there was a look of worry that passed over her face.

'Jenn…'

'Yes Kaa-san?'

'.… Just please make sure he doesn't turn out anything like your father.'

Brief unwanted moments of the past flashed in my mind that made my blood boil and my throat get heavy until I brushed them aside.

'He won't Kaa-san; he would never lay a hand on me.'

* * *

 **No-one's POV**

Seth rolled off on top of a certain red-headed diva and panted trying to get his breath back as he lay in bed.

"That was… amazing" she had gushed. 'I didn't know you had that in you' she smiled, biting her lip.

"Yeah, well, I guess I've been frustrated and stressed out lately." Seth simply replied, having barely any interest in having a conversation.

'Well, the next time you get all frustrated and stressed out Seth, you make sure to come to me' she giggled before leaning over to kiss him.

But before she could, Seth sat up and grabbed his boxers.

"Look Eva, you're a… nice girl" Seth started.

' _Yeah right.'_ he thought.

"But this will probably be a one-time thing" he said as he adjusted himself.

"That's what you said last time" Eva grinned. "And the time before that."

"I know but we can't keep doing this,"

' _Yeah, and I can't keep hearing those banshee moans anymore either'_

"I heard about you breaking up with Jonathan a while ago – isn't all this gonna make you feel worse?"

''Oh, Jonathan and I are fine'' Eva coolly responded, to which Seth furrowed his brows in confusion.

She must have noticed because she quickly recovered.

''We're just currently in an open relationship'' Eva explained, batting her eyelashes.

''Riight… I'm gonna go wash up, you can see yourself out, right?''

''Yup!''

''Cool.'' Seth grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He went to the bathroom sink about to brush his teeth when he caught sight of his reflection. The dark circles and all.

' _God, I look miserable.'_

He placed his hands on the edge of the sink, bowing his head _'what am I doing?'_

' _Am I really burying my sorrows in chicks like Eva Marie to get_ _ **her**_ _face out of my head? Everything about her, in fact. And it's only been 2 freaking months… How much longer am I gonna have to put up with this? Roman talking to her on the phone hasn't exactly helped much either. It's just made me miss her and want her more. And I didn't even say goodbye to her because I was too busy feeling mad that she had to go'_

"Ughhh" Seth groaned in frustration, running a hand threw his hair and slamming his bathroom cupboard shut in anger.

Too bad he didn't know Eva had taken his phone and gone through it while she lay in bed…

Especially when she decided to go through his album of saved pictures.

And a particular set had caught her eye.

''Hm… Now this is interesting...''

* * *

"Y'know, as much as I hate to admit it, I kinda miss Jenn' Chris pouted.

"You miss _her_ or miss fighting with her?'' Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow with an amused grin.

'…' Chris started whistling and twiddling his thumbs.

''I thought so'' Kaitlyn shook her head smiling before noticing AJ approach them. ''Hey, d'you find her?''

''Nah'' AJ replied annoyed. ''Eva's little bitches said they hadn't seen her since yesterday evening.''

''She can't keep holding off title defences'' Kaitlyn scowled. 'It's like she's scared she's gonna lose it!''

''She probably would, because she knows we could wipe the floor with her'' AJ said crossing her arms. 'I mean, I still think the only reason she even managed to beat Lita was because of her nagging injuries… She never actually managed to fully recover from them y'know''

''Yeah, I'm with you on that one'' Kaitlyn sighed. ''God, I wish Jenn never got injured… The Divas' division would never look like as much of a joke as it does right now! I hate that those freaking witches did this to her!''

''When does she even get back? It's been a couple months, hasn't it?'' AJ asked.

''Yeah, I spoke to her a few weeks back'' Chris started, 'I think she's out for another three.''

''Aww man…''

 **How much longer will the Diva's division suffer? What will Eva do with what she's found? And how will Jenn solve things with Dolph - can she?**

 **Like I said, it's a short chapter but I would still appreciate to hear what you think :)**

 **Constructive criticisms and even your own ideas would be awesome and hugely helpful to me,**

 **So please leave a review! :)**

 **Take care x**


End file.
